Kids Next Door The Next Generation
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: This is a story I wrote on Ficwad and deleted so level with me while I try to remember the chapters, If you would like a new Character list go to Just Expressing and look under the category Codename Kids Next Door to find the character list under my II ff
1. Nigel's Tardy Wedding

**Chapter One **

**Wedding Bells Are Ringing**

Rachel Mckenzie is pacing around the brides room her white dress trailing behind her as Kuki Sanaban clicked her throat angrily chasing the dress with needles.

"Rache I can't hem your dress if your moving all over the frooping place, I mean I'm quick with hemming but not that quick" Kuki said her mouth full of needles as Rachel's little girl Elizabeth playfully swung her legs back and forth looking into a basket of rose petals.

"What's the point of me throwing these anyways mommy and Auntie Kuki?, I mean you walk down the aisle and I throw rose petals big whoop" Elizabeth said as Rachel looked down at her shoeless daughter.

"Sweetie I know this doesn't matter much to you but where are the pretty black shoes mommy brought you to go with your pretty dress munchkin, and please tell me their safe wherever they are".

"Their safe in the doggies mouth right mommy?, I mean at least their not muddy which you were petrified of to begin with".

Rachel angrily moaned and went into a white Target bag pulling out a white box which held the shoes her daughter left behind only cleaner.

"Luckily your mommy comes prepared for things like this sweetie, I mean with you being a tomboy and all mommy has to be prepared for anything you can dish out" Rachel said throwing the box to Elizabeth grinning down at her.

"I hate these shoes their shiny and black, and they make my feet squeak when I walk it's really noisy and annoying mommy" Elizabeth grumbled pulling the shoes on her feet and looking up at her mother.

"Can I color my hair like Avril Lavigne's mommy, she has the coolest hair all black with pink highlights it's so cool".

"Don't bother me with your hair care tips right now Liz, I still have to wait for you fashionably late father who's going to be in the doghouse in two seconds if he doesn't hurry his takuss up".

"Hold still Jittery Queen I'm still trying to hem this dress, and besides at least Nigel is better than Wally, I mean his family still thinks I'm just a really good friend to him" Kuki said lifting the back of Rachel's wedding dress up and putting pins in it.

"You've got to be kidding me Kooks, I mean you sleep there every night and they still think your just a friend?".

"I feel weird mommy can I please take the dress or the shoes off?, I beg of you I'm asking this one favor of you" Elizabeth moaned as Rachel shook her head and Kuki looked down at Elizabeth.

"But you look gorgalicious Liz, I mean I don't know why you don't wear dresses more often, I can't wait to see you march down the aisle with those pretty bows in your hair tossing rose petals and swinging those pigtails back and forth" Kuki said as Rachel looked down at Kuki.

"Kooks please no more Kukiisms in front of the four year old, I mean she already makes up words enough as it is" Rachel said as Elizabeth's eyes brightened and she smiled up at Rachel.

"Do I really look gorgalicious mommy?, or maybe I can look prettyful, lusciouskins, hotness, or fineable?" Elizabeth said as Rachel looked down at her angrily as her smile faded and Rachel's eyes said it all.

"Young lady I see what your doing right now and it's not going to work on me, your going to wear the dress and the shoes, your going to throw the rose petals, and your going to do it with a happy face dimples and all understand?".

Elizabeth quickly shut her mouth and smiled as the dimples on her cheeks and chin grew out over her face and Rachel looked satisfied as Kuki hitched her dress up shorter.

"Well what do we think Rache is it short enough or are you going for the playboy bunny wedding?, I mean any shorter and everybody is going to be able to see your garter girl" Kuki said as Rachel looked down at her watch angry at the fact that Nigel was late and probably asleep.

"I can't believe he's late for his own wedding, but good old Nigel has to be fashionably late for everything including his wedding I guess I mean can't he be on time for anything in his life Kooks?"

"I'm the wrong person to talk to about that Rache and you know it, if you must talk to somebody Nigel is the man with the plan, I mean he's the real problem here".

All's we here is banging as Nigel was running to the groom's room with Hoagie and Wally chasing him as Fanny walked into the brides room smiling.

"Cutting it kind of close isn't he Rache?, I mean the wedding starts in 5 minutes and here he is running in like a jockey horse going to Camptown races" Fanny exclaimed as Kuki saw Wally's parents and a plan formulated in her head.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Beatles let me show you to your seats, and maybe we could talk a little about Wally and my relationship status while we're at it shall we?" Kuki asked a grin coming over her face as Wally ran at them but not quick enough.

"See Wally and I are dating and he had no intentions on telling you because he thought you guys would flip your lids if he told you so I decided that it was my honor and my duty to tell you".

"**He's dating youuuuuuuu Wallabee Gregory Beatles get your tail in gear and hurry up about it you secret keeper**" Mrs. Beatles screamed as Wally gulped and slowly walked down the aisle to his parents as Kuki skipped off the smile never leaving her face.

"**Please tell me you had an intention to marry this sweet girl Wallabee, I mean all the times she slept at our house, ate our food, babysat your brother and it turns out your doing her**" Wally's father said as sweat poured from every gland inside of Wally.

"Mommy just listen to the racket out there, is there going to be a fight between Auntie Kuki and Uncle Wally?" Elizabeth asked from inside the brides room and Rachel shook her head no putting her veil on.

"Not if your mommy can help it their won't, this is my day and I will not let Uncle Wally and Auntie Kuki spoil it" Rachel said as Kuki skipped back into the brides room twirling around Elizabeth humming Here Comes The Bride as Rachel looked back at her.

"Now Wally will have to marry me or suffer the wrath of Mr. and Mrs. Beatles who just so happen to be his parents" Kuki said her smile growing wider as Wally stormed into the brides room and Rachel stared at him.

"Are you fucking insane Kooks my parents are this close to killing me and it's all thanks to Mrs. Devious and her merry secret telling mouth" Wally hissed through his teeth as Elizabeth looked up with a surprised look on her face.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH mommy Uncle Wally swore, you told daddy that my fragile mind didn't need to be hearing swears" Elizabeth said as Wally angrily glared in Elizabeth's direction and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I didn't think you were going to make her wear a dress Rachel, I mean isn't let her wear what she wants like your motto for the family?".

"In normal circumstances that would reign supreme, but today is not a normal circumstance it's a my mommy is getting married and I'm a pretty flower girl circumstance" Rachel said as Elizabeth started messing with the buckles on her shoes.

"Rachel do you ever think she'll grow out of this I'm a boy phase she's in?, I mean sooner or later she'll have to abandon all hope" Kuki said as Rachel looked down at her daughter.

"I hope so because right now Nigel's raising her and I only get to help when it's bedtime and she wants a story read to her, her favorites Charlotte's Web by E.B. White, she likes the voices I do for the animals when I read it".

"Can you read it to me again tonight mommy pretty please with sugar on top?, daddy is very bad at the character voices" Elizabeth said as Rachel got eye to eye with her.

"If you be a good girl for the rest of the night and promise not to complain at looking pretty, then sure I'll read you Charlotte's Web until the cow's come home" Rachel said as Elizabeth folded her hands and sat quietly knowing she was going to get something she desperately wanted.

"One minute till Showtime Rachel, you know there still is time to call the wedding off and join me and Kuki for drinks later on tonight, I wouldn't hold it against you" Fanny said walking in and catching Elizabeth in a dress.

"Now doesn't somebody look pretty, so what is mommy paying you to get all dolled up today sweetness?".

"My daddy's giving me 20.00 to wear the dress and shoes without complaint, and my mommy's paying me with her greatest voice for reading Charlottes Web to me tonight if I'm good, even if the ending is kind of sad".

"I can't believe you kept us a secret for so long Wally, I mean even Hoagie told his mom and dad about Fanny after their first date" Kuki said as Fanny held a prideful look on her face.

"Yep and we're going to get married next month and Rachel is the bridesmaid, Nigel's the best man, and our little Matty's the ring bearer" Kuki said as Hoagie walked up with a little boy in black spiky hair like Kuki's except spiky staring amazed at Elizabeth.

"Wow Liz you look beautiful and I'm not just saying that, I mean you look totally beautiful with the dress and the shoes, now all's you need is some makeup" Matthew Sanaban said as Elizabeth blushed and looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Yea well you don't clean up so bad yourself, and don't get used to me wearing dresses and pretty shoes because once this weddings over it's back to T shirts, camouflage shorts, boxers, and scuffed up Nikes" Elizabeth said as Rachel shook her head at her.

"I guess I'm the lucky one that got stuck with the tomboy daughter huh Kooks?, I just hope she grows out of this phase soon, I mean whatever happened to Barbies, tea parties, and stuffed animals in a little girl's life?" Rachel asked As Elizabeth made a disgusted face.

"Mommy those are for girls and I'm not just any girl I'm a tomboy girl and that requires a certain style to keep appearances".

"Honey you are using so many big words that you don't understand, you have got to stop listening to Auntie Fanny munchkin she's warping that fragile little girl mind of yours".

"I guess it feels good to get noticed by boys, and if I become one of them then who's going to notice me" Elizabeth asked as she twirled around in her pretty, white dress.

"See now your thinking munchkin boys don't notice a girl with no dress style, but they will notice you if mommy buys you skirts, dresses, and flare pants which I have to say worked their magic back in my time, with glittery legs who can resist them?".

"Well it's Showtime Rache so let's get you out there and married so Kuki, you, and I can go out drinking later on tonight" Fanny said as Elizabeth skipped after them swinging her basket and Rachel could see her tomboy days were over.

"I don't know why your getting her new clothes for boys to notice her, I mean Nigel is going to hit the roof when he finds out what your doing" Kuki said as Rachel angrily shushed her as here comes the bride played and Fanny and Rachel walked down the aisle.

Kuki found her seat next to a disgruntled Wally who stared at her with dragon like eyes.

"All right you know that if I didn't tell them you wouldn't have so here's the deal yo, you and I are going to get married, we're going to have two more kids, and we're going to smother Matty with our love until we have another daughter or two who knows?".

"You just put my head and your head into the lions mouth you know that right?, my parents are expecting us to get married and soon, plus I have no money for a wedding you know that and I know that" Wally said as Kuki's hand linked with his her smile never leaving her face.

"Here comes our son Wallykins doesn't he look so handsome walking up with the rings?, If we get married he's our ring bearer, I mean he's already ring bearer of the year being Rachel's, Fanny's, and ours he's going to be weddinged out soon.

"Way to cut it close you fashionably late idiot, do you have the slightest clue how worried I was about you?" Rachel hissed as the priest looked down at the both of them.

"We are gathered here today in the hands of God and all his angels to bring this man and this woman together in holy matrimony" the priest said as Nigel looked at Rachel whispering.

"You act like this is all my fault Rache, I mean come on have you ever tried saying no to my friends before?" Nigel asked as Rachel just huffed angrily looking up at the priest.

"I believe the Beatles said it best when they said All's You Need Is Love, because all's anyone in this world needs is love".

"See Wally he's quoting John Lennon and John Lennon says All's You Need Is Love, so marry me already you cute little Aussie" Kuki hissed angrily as Wally looked at her and she stared back at him.

"As long as you don't mind a backyard wedding fine I'll marry you, but we can't do this extravagant wedding like Rachel and Nigel did because their rich enough to pay for the church and all the trimmings after" Wally said as Kuki eskimo kissed him.

"Are you kidding we can have the reception at our house it's plenty big enough, and a backyard wedding doesn't sound too bad at least it has the word wedding in it".

"Would you two pipe down some of us are trying to hear the priest dictate the ceremony" Fanny said angrily turning around facing Wally and Kuki as they gulped.

"How does one define love anyways, Webster's dictionary defines love as an emotion but what kind of emotion can love be?" the priest asked as Rachel angrily turned her head to Nigel's ear.

"You could have told Wally and Hoagie that this was your wedding day Nigel, and you have a wife about to have the meltdowns of all meltdowns at the alter" Rachel hissed as Nigel pretended not to hear her.

"Nigel I believe you had your own vows to make so on with it and then Rachel has her own vows and we can get this wedding underway".

"All right Rachel the first time I saw you at Subway eating a meatball sub and you invited me over I was head over heels literally, that stupid blind janitor pushed me to your table with his pushbroom and you laughed that angel laugh I love so much" Nigel said as Rachel smiled.

"You asked me to sit with you so I did and we shared another meatball sub together and you said you didn't know how to say what you wanted to tell me, so I said out with it woman and instead of saying something you said everything by kissing my marinara sauce lips".

"As we pulled out of our kiss the janitor said the next sub was on him so we had another and went home with full stomachs, love on our hearts, and each other on our minds, then we kissed on your front porch with your parents watching our every move intently and that was when I knew I'd love you forever and you were the one for me".

After Nigel said this everybody including the priest awed as Rachel started crying and she looked down at Nigel as he smiled and she smiled through her tears opening a piece of paper and reading from it.

"Nigel the first time I saw love was at the KND formal and I didn't have a date, I cried on the steps of my house as you walked by with a concerned look on your face when I said it was nothing but a bad day" Rachel said as Nigel's hand linked with hers.

"That wasn't enough for you because we were such good friends and you said there was something else, so I cried on your shoulder bawling telling you that I had no date for the formal and you looked shocked screaming are you completely fucking kidding me?"

Nigel smiled knowing the day she was talking about as Rachel giggled and continued her tears still streaming down.

"So you said you'd take me and I was the happiest girl at the formal, I mean going with Nigel Uno, the Nigel Uno son of Numbah 0, leader of sector V that Nigel Uno and you asked me to stop blubbering.

Nigel cracked another smile as he kissed Rachel's hands as their fingers linked together and Rachel stared into his eyes.

"That night was a blur of love to me, the only thing I do remember was Kuki and Wally were flirting once again, Hoagie and Fanny pretended they were going as mortal enemies, and you and I declared our love to anybody who would listen" Rachel said as Nigel stared into her green eyes.

The gang looked at each other giggling as they were mentioned and Wally playfully flicked Kuki's ear as she messed up his perfect blonde hair, while Fanny and Hoagie kissed each other like they were never enemies.

"After the formal you looked me in the eyes and asked if I didn't mind being your girlfriend, of course a girl like me let my kissing do the talking as you just leaned in and the moonlight glared on us like the last song we danced to that night, Dancing In The Moonlight by Van Morrison and we laughed because the song was like 50 years older than us".

"Nigel actually guffawed at this as did the gang who knew what she was talking about and Rachel all smiles finished her vows.

"You and your friends may act like doofuses squared most of the time, but their your friends and I've learned to live with that fact, just like you live with the fact that Kuki and Fanny are my friends and their have been problems with both of our friends" Rachel said as Nigel nodded cracking up now.

"Like my 21st birthday when we all came back locked and loaded and I had to be carried up the stairs, or my wedding shower where I again had to be carried up the stairs, or my bachelorete party where I once again had to be carried up the stairs, the point is I really don't handle screwdrivers too well the Vodka and orange juice always gets to me" Rachel said as the guests laughed nobody harder than Kuki and Fanny.

"But you were always there to help me up the stairs and put me to bed, and I want you to remain there doofus squared friends or no doofus squared friends, and I want to be the one to help you up the stairs one of these days".

Rachel folded the paper and stuck it back in her dress pocket as the priest looked at them with concern.

"All right do you Nigel take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold her and keep her, in sickness and in health, to love, promise, and obey, till death do you part?" The priest asked as Nigel stared into Rachel's eyes smiling.

"I do and let me tell you that I will probably have to help her back up the stairs after the reception preacher man" Nigel said as everybody including Rachel laughed at this.

"Do you Rachel take Nigel to be your lawfully wedded husband?, to love him and keep him, in sickness and in health, to love, promise, and obey as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked as Rachel's fingers again linked with his and she couldn't resists his eyes.

"I do and for future reference he will have to carry me up the stairs tonight, because after three screwdrivers I hit the white Russians and then I'm conked out of my mind until the next morning" Rachel said as the priest looked out over the crowd.

"If there are any objections to this wedding speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest said as it was so quiet you could hear crickets chirping if there were any in the church.

"Then by the power vested in me in the great state of Colorado I know pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride.

The guests cheered as Nigel lifted the veil and leaned in as Rachel met him halfway and they were kissing as rice was thrown at them.

Well that's it for part one tell me what yall think yo Cindy'sboy93


	2. Rescuing Roscoe

A couple of years later we see Rachel and Nigel had another little girl named Ariana and Elizabeth did ditch the boys clothes for girl's clothes.

"Nigel please make Elizabeth something to eat, I have my hands full with Ari at the moment, and those people I met at the orphanage today will be here any moment to talk to me about adoption" Rachel said her hair standing on end as Ariana giggled throwing her Cheerios at Rachel laughing her head off.

"Ari that wasn't very nice, now let's try keeping the Cheerios in your mouth while daddy cooks something yummy up for Elizabeth hopefully pizza because I want pepperoni and hamburger on one of them".

Nigel caught Rachel's hints as Elizabeth bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen in a short jean skirt, a white blouse, and a black blazer as Nigel looked up and wish he hadn't.

"Young lady I hope you have some fires with that shake, and as for the skirt it is entirely too short, now go change into something decent enough to meet these adoption people.

"Why are these peoples coming to meet with us mommy?, I mean why can't we stay two and be a happy famila?" Ariana who was three asked as Rachel stared accusing at Elizabeth who shrugged.

"It's not my fault she pays attention when I translate English to Spanish now is it, I mean Westwood Prep is not your average run of the mill Elementary school mother" Elizabeth said cradling her cell phone in one hand and a Coke can in the other.

"Anyways I was like Josh so loves me more than anybody in your preppy circle and the girl left sporting a black eye".

Nigel heard this and stared serious at Elizabeth as Rachel did the same and she gulped slowly closing her phone and looking at the both of them as the doorbell rang.

"We'll finish this conversation later young lady, I will not stand for any beating up, turning skin to mincemeat, or giving perfectly good people black eyes" Rachel said as Ariana was lifted from her high chair and led to the hall as Elizabeth opened the door to a woman that smelled of vanilla and a man who smelled of cigar smoke.

"Is this the Mckenzie residence?, because if so we were told that we could bring our son here by an orphanage ten blocks over" The man who's name was John said as the woman had tears in her eyes and a little girl in multi colored hair ran up pouting.

"Emmie go back to the car and wait, Aunt Alex and Uncle Richard are waiting on pins and needles to meet you" The woman who's name was Lisa said as Emily trudged back to the car and a little boy looked up confused.

"His names Roscoe named after Emily his sisters favorite show Radio Free Roscoe, we have nowhere else to bring him because my sister will only take the oldest one" Lisa said as Roscoe looked like he was in desperate need of a bath, a hot meal, and some new clothes as John got down to his level.

"Roz your not going to see us anymore kiddo because we have no money to take care of you, these people are very nice people or so we're told and they'll give you things we can't" John said as Roscoe looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Your giving me away?, why would you give me away daddy I mean don't you even love me anymore?" Roscoe asked speaking up for the first time since he got there.

"Yes Roz we love the hell out of you kid and that's why we're leaving you here with the Mckenzies, because we want you to have a better life than the one we could give you".

Roscoe looked up at Rachel, Nigel, Ariana, and Elizabeth and he felt loved for the first time in his life as they smiled down at him.

"All right so everything he needs is in his backpack, his teddy, his blankie, his lullaby words things like that and we'll keep in touch when we can" Lisa said gently kissing Roscoe's forehead as he sniffed her scent taking it in and he would never forget it.

"So I guess we should get going we have a drive ahead of us, and his favorite lullaby is Back To Pooh Corner by Kenny Loggins if you have it" John said on his way out and Rachel's heart melted for Roscoe as he ran to the window gently blowing a kiss out the window and waving goodbye to his family.

"Nigel scratch the pizza let's go out to dinner, and it's Roscoe's choice seeing he's the newest Mckenzie in the house" Rachel said as Roscoe looked up at his name and Elizabeth ran upstairs to get ready.

"Liz we need the bathtub opened because Roscoe's going to need a good scrubbing and some new clothes which I'm sure you still have thanks to your tomboy days".

"Not to worry little guy she's the best at making those impossible stains go away, I mean I can't tell you how many times I had grass stains after playing football with the guys" Elizabeth said handing Rachel a towel, a washcloth, and soaps as Rachel led Roscoe to a full bubble bath.

"All right kiddo hop into the tub, and let me make all that dirt go away from your handsome face which I'm sure you have" Rachel said as Roscoe got lost behind the bubbles and he giggled blowing them from his hands into the air.

"Ariana's the same way, she's the little girl with the blonde pigtails, Elizabeth is the girl with the skirt white blouse, and black Westwood Prep blazer".

"Are you going to give me away like my mommy and daddy did Mrs. Mckenzie?, I mean they couldn't afford me what's to say you can?" Roscoe asked as the bathwater immediately became black and Rachel scrubbed Roscoe from head to toe shaking her head at him.

"Your stuck with us now Roscoe, so what is your favorite breakfast food honey, if there was anything you could eat for breakfast what would it be?" Rachel asked as Roscoe got a thoughtful expression on his face and Blueberry pancakes came to his mind.

"I love blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes but I like chocolate chip a lot more than blueberry, and eggs, sausage, and home fries too".

"I'm sure I can mange that, I mean Mr. Uno can handle the eggs scrambled right?, and I can whip up the most delicious chocolate chip pancakes in the world" Rachel said blowing some of the suds on Roscoe's chest as he giggled and blew some into her hair.

"Why not let Mr. Uno cook the pancakes I mean my daddy was a great cook with pancakes and whipped cream mmmmmmm my mouth waters just thinking about them sitting in front of me" Roscoe said as Rachel smiled rubbing his hair which was greasy.

"If I let Mr. Uno cook the pancakes he'd burn the kitchen down too, then I'd have no place to make pancakes ever again" Rachel said as Roscoe giggled along with Rachel to this.

"So think of the best place you can think of to go eat and we'll go, it could be anywhere in the world my little short stack".

Roscoe laughed at this nickname as Rachel lathered shampoo on her hands and Roscoe stared at her with confusion.

"Close your eyes my little short stack, if this get's in your eye's it's going to hurt a whole lot I promise you that" Rachel said as Roscoe squinted his eyes shut and Rachel lathered it into his hair feeling the grease mold with the shampoo.

"Here mom I got him all of my boy clothes, but your taking him shopping tomorrow anyways so I don't see the difference in my old clothes and his new clothes" Elizabeth said as Roscoe allowed himself to be led under the water and we see that he has blonde hair like Rachel's with blue eyes.

"All right kiddo I wish there was time to play in here longer but there are other people who need this shower so come on out and Mr. Uno can help you get dressed all nice for our family outing".

Roscoe was covered up in a towel as him and the clothes were led to a little room with a bed in the corner and stuffed animals on the windowsill as he spotted Lumpy the elephant and Winnie The Pooh sitting together.

"Can I sleep with Lumpy and Winnie the Pooh Mrs. Mckenzie or are they just for show like mine were when I lived with my mommy and daddy?" Roscoe asked as Rachel handed him Lumpy and Winnie as he snuggled with them.

"Your mommy tells me that your favorite song is back to Pooh Corner by Kenny Loggins, I loved that song as a kid too and my mom had a beautiful singing voice just like I hopefully have" Rachel said as Roscoe hugged her and Nigel walked up ready to dress Roscoe.

"I would like it if you called me mom my little short stack, I mean I know it'll take some getting used to but we can be your new family if you like and you can be the youngest and last Mckenzie child".

Roscoe hugged Rachel and Nigel around the middle as he started to cry and Rachel started stroking his hair and Nigel smiled down at the two of them.

Looks like we found our clingy child Rache, and once he get's older I'm sure that will change but for now it feels nice.

Roscoe slowly let go and allowed Nigel to dry him off and get him dressed as Rachel knew the perfect place to eat dinner.

"All right troops we're moving out, the little ones will hold mommy and daddy's hands as we cross the street, we're going to Fanny and Hoagie's new restaurant that they brought, apparently you can have anything you want for dinner there" Rachel said as Roscoe looked up hopefully.

"Even chicken fingers with onion rings?, I love those my mommy and daddy used to cook them all the time when I lived there".

"So mommy when is Roscoe's parents coming to pick him up?, I mean they can't leave him here very well now can they?" Ariana asked as Rachel looked down at her daughter and saw tears welling up in Roscoe's eyes.

"Ari that wasn't very nice to say, and yes they very well can leave him here he's your little brother and I'd like it if you apologized to him right now" Rachel said as Ariana looked down at a crying Roscoe and she hugged him as he looked up at her.

"Don't cry little boy it's not that bad here really, you get to watch cartoons and play with toys all day, plus you get to get all of mommy's and daddy's love when you need it".

"Let's get some food in you Roz and then we can come back here and I'll sing to you as you fall asleep, Ariana always loved my singing when she was little".

Roscoe cracked a thin smile at this as he was led into a van and buckled in as Ariana sat next to him and Elizabeth sat at the end.

"All right kids off we go to eat and you all know the rules, table manners are a must, use your indoor voices, and by all means don't do anything disgusting while we're there" Elizabeth said quoting her mother word for word as Rachel stared at her through the rearview mirror.

"It sounds like somebody's looking to get grounded so here's the deal, if you apologize for making fun of me I'll forget all about your groundings".

"I'm sorry for quoting you mom, I just thought you would like to know that you had an impact on your eldest daughter momisita".

"This is an English speaking house young lady, there will be no Spanish speaking around your little sister and brother".

"Fine I'm sorry for bringing the joy of a new language into this house mom, I'll never do it again honest to goodness" Elizabeth said as Ariana rested her head on Roscoe's shoulder falling asleep.

"You need to stay awake my little glowworm, I mean you were with daddy all day didn't he give you a nap?" Rachel asked as she could have predicted what the answer was going to be.

"No Daddy said naps are just useless things we rely on to get to sleep in the afternoon, and besides I'm barely that sleepy" Ariana said groggily and yawning.

"Little does daddy know that naps are also essential for little boys and girls to not be so cranky all day, I knew there was a reason you were whining as soon as I came home".

"I can't give her a nap because then you yell if she's still asleep when you get home, I don't know about you but that sounds like a double edged sword to me" Nigel said as Rachel shot him an angry look and Ariana looked up interested.

"What is a double edged sword daddy?, I mean wouldn't that hurt you to touch it if both sides are pointing in your hands?"

"A double edged sword is like if you do or say something that contradicts itself, my mommy and daddy taught me all about them one day" Roscoe said as Rachel was impressed at Roscoe's vocabulary.

"What does contradict mean?, I mean your talking like one of the adults right now little brother" Ariana said as Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her daughter.

"It means the to disagree with someone and that's what a double edged sword is munchkin" Elizabeth said as Ariana nodded and Rachel laughed knowing the point was not getting across to Ariana.

As they got to the street where the restaurant was Rachel clasped Ariana's hand as Nigel took Roscoe's hand and they were led across the street to a sign that said Fanny and Hoagie's Takeout Or Take In Palace and Rachel smiled seeing Fanny waiting at the door for her.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before I got you here girl, so who's the newbie one of Ariana's friends?" Fanny asked pointing out Roscoe as he looked up scared.

"No this is Roscoe the newest edition to the Mckenzie flock and our last, three is a great big number I think" Rachel said as Fanny shook Roscoe's hands and got down to his level.

"I have a son about your age maybe you two could play sometime, I mean lord knows with his older brother torturing the stuffing out of him he could use some reinforcements".

"Do you have chicken fingers and onion rings with ice cream sundaes?" Roscoe asked excitedly as Fanny smiled and rubbed his blonde hair as he looked up at the tall lady that was Fanny Fullbright.

"Are you kidding me little one?, your at Fanny and Hoagie's Takeout Or Take In Palace we have everything for your dining needs" Fanny said as Nigel led Roscoe, Elizabeth, and Ariana to a table as Rachel walked with Fanny.

"I thought you were trying to have another of your own Rache, I mean how did this cute little bundle of joy fall into your lap girl?" Fanny asked as we see Kuki Sanaban with Matthew, Wally, and her newborn daughter Leone at another table smiling.

"You should have seen the state of him Fan, I mean I was literally scared for the way he was being treated by his parents, he was mangy, sad, and he looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks, so sue me for being a good Samaritan" Rachel said as Fanny looked down at her.

"Nobody is jumping down your back for being the good Samaritan Rachel, but he's going to get older and notice he doesn't look like Nigel so what then?" Fanny asked as Rachel just looked her hard in the eyes.

"If he starts to suspect then I'll tell him what happened Fanny, but the poor thing has nowhere to go and a warm place to sleep, so that's what I'm giving him a hot meal and a warm bed with hugs and kisses in between".

"But are you prepared for the reaction he's going to have when you tell him he's adopted?, I mean you are going to adopt him right?".

"Yes Fanny we're going to adopt him, I mean don't be dense in the head adopting him is a major priority in keeping him in our family" Rachel said as Fanny led Rachel to another room.

"Do you know how much paperwork goes along with adopting Rachel, mounds upon mounds of it and their going to hire a person to evaluate your house to see if you even qualify for adoption. In short it's going to be hell" Fanny said as Rachel heard a giggle and led Fanny back out.

"See that little boy over there smiling?, look at him Fan and don't just see him because he's the reason I wake up every morning with a smile on my face and a song in my heart" Rachel said as Fanny stared and saw Roscoe giggling at Nigel who was telling jokes.

"Rache I can help you with the adoption I know some people on the inside, and that could speed up the process that is if you want me to and all Girl".

"That would be perfect Fanny and I'm sorry if I ganged up on you but this little boy needs a good home and Nigel and I can give that to him" Rachel said as Fanny saw that Roscoe looked happy as a clam and we hear another little boy and a little girl giggling and sitting in the kitchen swinging their feet back and forth against the tile wall.

"Kids where is your older brother who better hope he's hurt in the hospital somewhere?, and if he isn't what are you two doing here?" Fanny asked as the little girl who was an exact clone of Fanny spoke up.

"Brandon said he called you earlier and you told him to drop us off here on his way to the video game store, I mean it sounded like he was lying but before we knew it he dropped us off on his bike" the girl said as Fanny angrily grabbed her cell phone and dialed her oldest son Brandon's number.

"Fan are you aware that our kids our sitting in the kitchen licking their lips and rubbing their tummy's?, where on Earth is Brandon in all of this?" Hoagie asked as Fanny shrugged her shoulders getting Brandon's voicemail and Hoagie looked down at his son and daughter who were panting at the smell of the food.

"Come on you two I'll whip you up something good, and you can sit with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Nigel if they don't mind".

Hoagie led his kids to Rachel's table where Roscoe was sipping pink lemonade, Ariana was playing with chopsticks, and Elizabeth was chatting excitedly on her cell phone.

"He just fell into our laps Megs, but you should meet the poor thing he's cuter than a puppy with less of the hassle of cleaning up after him" Elizabeth said as Rachel motioned for Elizabeth's cell phone.

"Howdy friends and neighbors that I grew up with, is there room for two more in your booth?" Hoagie asked as Rachel nodded leading Mark Fullbright, and Fanny Abigail Fullbright II into the booth .

"Roscoe this is Fanny II and Mark, Fanny II Mark this is Roscoe the newest Mckenzie and it looks like Mark's new friend" Rachel said as everybody laughed and ate their food, Roscoe the most because he knew he finally had a real family to care for him.


	3. Ariana's Secret

Three years and three kids later Rachel and Nigel were at the end of their rope as Roscoe discovered his talent for painting, Ariana discovered her talent for tattling, and Elizabeth discovered her talent for rebelling and it was tearing Nigel and Rachel apart.

"Ohhhhh if it isn't the kids it's the sun and the birds that are going to wake me up, it's the kids that are tearing through this house" Nigel moaned as a pillow was thrown at him and Rachel giggled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"We have three kids to take care of Nigel, and we have parent teacher meetings at three different schools for three different kids sweetie pie" Rachel said as an argument broke out between Ariana and Roscoe and she was winning.

"Roscoeeeeeeee you jerk my legs are not canvas's and neither are my bed sheets, mom is so going to kill you when she sees this young man" Ariana said in a tattely tone as Rachel ran to stop Roscoe from lunging at Ariana.

"Roscoe Foley do you have the slightest clue how long it's going to take me to clean these sheets and blanket, not to mention that Ariana has to stay home today because she's sick or so she says".

"Exactly so she says but here she is ratting me out and screaming at the top of her sore throat all because I made her a living, breathing, masterpiece that will only be wasted as the colors swirl down the bathroom drain" Roscoe said as Ariana looked guiltily up at Rachel and Nigel.

"Young lady I will drive you to school myself because we have conference day today, now go wash up and as for you young man paints are for paper and that's all not people, not sheets, and especially not 80.00 silk bedsheets and blankets get the picture/" Rachel asked as Roscoe nodded and dashed downstairs for breakfast.

"All right flapjacks for everybody before school all, and I don't want to hear any fuss about it I cooked them perfectly and they are golden brown" Nigel said pulling pancakes from the microwave trying to hide the box he got them from.

"These are microwaveable pancakes dad not your best work, mine needs defrosting and I'm guessing so do the others" Elizabeth said making a face and a horn blared outside.

"That's my ride ladies and gents, I'll be home after cheerleading practice and I'll pick Mcdonalds up on the way to school".

Before Nigel could protest Elizabeth was off at a trot to a car where her friends Maddie, Angel, and Trinity were giggling as she jumped into the convertible by swinging her feet over the drop top and plopping into the front seat.

"Does anybody else have protests about my pancakes or are we going to eat in peace this morning?, I mean it seems like every time we try there's another problem thrown into the equation" Nigel said as the kids poked at their breakfast and Rachel walked up with Mcdonald's bags smiling.

"No offense Nigey but you aren't the best cook, I mean come on frozen pancakes who is going to eat frozen pancakes?" Rachel asked as the kids grabbed for the Mcdonald's bag.

"Today is a very special day ladies and gents, it's the three year anniversary of Roscoe coming to live with us so today is Roscoe and daddy day after school, and if there are any objections you can take it up with me or your father".

"I have an objection mommy and daddy in fact it's a big objection, isn't Roscoe supposed to be grounded because of the makeover he gave my bedsheets, and my legs?" Ariana asked as Rachel and Nigel shook their heads no.

"Ari Roscoe is an artist and the world is his canvas, I mean how would you like it if I took away your Barbies clothes when you were trying to be a fashion designer" Nigel asked as Ariana stuck her tongue out at Roscoe and he did it back to her.

"All right you two act civilized please I beg you, this is not a daycare this is a household and I will have order" Rachel said as she noticed that Elizabeth was missing.

"And where is Lizzie this morning all?, did she have an early ride or is she thumbing it to school today?".

"Well you know Lizzie friends before family that's her motto, her girls came to pick her up earlier this morning".

"Fine if your giving Roscoe props for his stunt of coloring my feet, legs, and bedsheets then I'll leave all my Barbies around his room in different outfits" Ariana said as Roscoe suddenly looked like he was holding a secret and Ariana glared angrily at him.

"Daddy if you made a pinky promise with someone and they broke it because the thing your keeping a secret is just so wrong that you need to tell someone would it be wrong?" Roscoe asked as Nigel shook his head no and Rachel did the same as Ariana angrily kicked Roscoe under the table.

"Can I talk to you after breakfast mommy, it's important that I tell someone this secret before the person telling it gets hurt anymore than they already did".

"Roz you know you can tell us anything you want if it's important, so yea you can talk to me after breakfast if you want to and I'm sure this is a long time coming" Rachel said through a mouthful of Mcgriddle as Roscoe chomped the rest of his breakfast and dashed off to find his backpack.

"Well I'm done and now I'm going to talk to Roscoe about his pinky promise that somebody made him make, who would make such a promise is beyond me but I'm going to get to the end of it".

After Rachel said this she walked off to find Roscoe as Ariana quickly followed close behind with Nigel at her heels.

"Roz I'm ready to listen to what you have to tell me so come on down and we can talk about it on the ride to school" Rachel said as Ariana fake coughed and Nigel looked down at her.

"My throat stings daddy can I please stay home with you and mommy, or maybe I can go with the both of you to parent teacher day until you bring Roscoe out for his day with you" Ariana said weakly and Nigel could see through her pathetic performance.

"Ari you're going to school today and I don't care what you say to me, as of right now you've missed ten days of school and your going to have to repeat the fourth grade once again" Nigel said handing her things to her and walking off to find Roscoe and Rachel.

Meanwhile Rachel has found Roscoe in his room rolling up a picture and she smiled sitting on his bed next to him.

"So Roz you said somebody made you make a pinky promise that you wouldn't tell on them, so let's get down to the heart of the matter shall we?" Rachel asked as Roscoe looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"But a pinky promise is like the golden things of all golden things, if you break one things might get worse for you, but in this case they could get worse for the other person" Roscoe bawled as Rachel hugged him and looked down at him.

"Well let's play the hint game, that is one of your favorite games isn't it cutie pie, and once I guess what's wrong you wouldn't have to tell me.

"Nooooooooooo I don't want to go to school, I want to stay home and watch television and eat junk food all day" Ariana yelled from downstairs as Nigel pounded up the stairs and found Rachel and Roscoe.

"This little one is staying home today, whatever he's hiding is tearing him apart and I'm determined to get down to the nitty gritty of it".

"All right mommy what would you say if I told you I know why Ariana is scared of school?, and I know why she's faked sick sixteen times to stay here with you and daddy?".

"No Roscoe you promised you wouldn't tell, you pinky promised and everything now you can't go back on it".

"Ari let your brother speak and then you'll have a chance to speak sweetheart, everybody has to have their chance to say what they need to say" Rachel said as Roscoe looked from Ariana's blue pain filled eyes back to Rachel's blue happy eyes and he was suddenly determined to do what had to be done.

"Well I was doing homework one night and I could here Ariana crying from the next room, so when I went to check on her I saw purple things all over her body and she saw me staring so she quickly hid the purple things and told me not to worry about it but I was worried that's what brother's do".

"So after you saw these purple things and she said she was fine what did you do next Roz?, I mean I hope you didn't leave it alone" Nigel said as Roscoe shook his head no and continued his story.

"I walked up to her and she screamed for me to go away but I couldn't leave her like that, I just couldn't let her cry like she was".

"So I told him the greatest thing that I could and I made him promise not to tell anyone but I guess he doesn't know what that means" Ariana sniffled as Roscoe was closing his story.

"I asked her what happened and what the purple things were, and she said her teacher was a meanie and hit her and the purple things were battle scars from her classroom" Roscoe moaned as tears came down and Rachel hugged him and Nigel forced Ariana's sleeves up seeing bruises.

"At least now we know why school and you don't click Ari, but why wouldn't you come to us with this problem?, I mean we're a family and we have to stick together through thick and thin and that includes our little princess getting hurt in school" Nigel said as Ariana bawled and ran up to Roscoe hugging him.

"I didn't know how to tell them because she said they wouldn't believe me, but they did and now she's going to be in big trouble".

"What are you kidding I couldn't let my big sister get hurt by anybody and that includes teachers on a power trip, I mean why she would hit anyone doesn't make sense to me".

"Well Roz some people are just natural born hurters and some aren't, Ari's teacher unfortunately is and she's going to get an earful once she get's a load of me" Rachel said as Ariana saw hope of going to Westwood prep with her big sister Elizabeth who was still there.

"Can I go to Westwood prep with Lizzie please mommy pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please with sugar on top?" Ariana asked jumping up and down as Rachel smiled.

"If that's what you really want then yes you can go to Westwood prep with Elizabeth, in fact if memory serves me right Elizabeth started going when she was about your age".

Ariana and Roscoe skipped down stairs as Roscoe looked up at Nigel and Rachel who both smiled down at him proud of the secret he told them.

"You two are so playing hooky today, Roscoe spends the day with daddy and Ari spends the day with me shopping for clothes and one toy if she's really good when she has to try clothes on " Rachel said as Ariana and Roscoe both screamed with glee.

"I'll make the call to Elizabeth's headmaster while you two are doing whatever it is you two do when your alone Nigey, tomorrow our little princess starts going to a prep school with her sister".

Nigel and Rachel strapped Ariana and Roscoe into the van and headed to Ariana's school first to meet with the teacher that will be getting an earful from Rachel.

"Good Morning Mrs. Mckenzie and how are we today Ariana feeling better?, and what may I do for you today ma'am and kind sir?" Ariana's principal asked as Rachel put on a fake smile as Nigel could sense a fight coming soon enough.

"Actually Mrs. Jacobs Ariana is still under the weather and I need some transfer forms because I will not allow her to stay here getting hit, and I know she told you because our little Ari is a girl who goes above everybody's heads to get help" Rachel said as Mrs. Jacobs looked down at Ariana.

"Mrs. Mckenzie you have to know that we couldn't just go after Mrs. Blaise for something we've never seen her do, I mean words don't help in this world do they?".

"No I should guess not instead we'll just make a scapegoat out of my daughter so she continues to get hurt and your coming out smelling like roses" Nigel said as Rachel picked Ariana up and hugged her tight.

"Family is my first priority Mrs. Jacobs even if you think it isn't, my family comes before anything else in this world and now that my daughter is hurt I'm going to get to the bottom of it".

"Well as Mrs. Blaise explains it your daughter is a compulsive liar when it comes to her class, but recently more parents have been stepping forward scared for their kids and their all friends of Ariana's" Mrs. Jacobs said as Rachel threw some papers on the floor looking angrily into Mrs. Jacobs' eyes.

"Listen to me you stupid fourth grade principal I want to know where Mrs. Blaise class is and I want to know now, don't make me ask you twice because I will scream her name at the top of my lungs until I find her" Rachel said as Mrs. Jacobs stepped away from her desk and walked down the hall as Rachel followed.

"I'm telling you Mrs. Mckenzie this would never fly in court, I mean think about it the only physical proof you have are scars and bruises and the court will need more than that much, much more than that.

"Who said I was taking this up in court Mrs. Jacobs?, I'm pulling my daughter from this school and she'll go to Westwood Prep where the teachers aren't power hungry abusers".

Mrs. Jacobs stopped at a door that said fourth grade on it as Rachel knocked and a woman who looked like a rat opened the door and Mrs. Jacobs dashed back to her office scared for Mrs. Blaise at this point.

"Good morning Ariana playing hooky again are we?, or did you have a doctor's appointment once again and your coming in late?" Mrs. Blaise asked as Rachel contained her anger and smiled up at Mrs. Blaise which was obviously forced.

"Good morning Mrs. Blaise I'm Rachel Mckenzie Ariana's mother and these two people with me are Roscoe Foley her adopted brother and her father Nigel Mckenzie" Rachel said shaking hands with Mrs. Blaise as she returned Rachel's smile.

"I wish I could have met with you two on different circumstances but the thing is Ariana is not my best student and I'm not going to sugarcoat anything for you two".

"I'm not expecting you to Mrs. Blaise, in fact I would like you to explain why my daughter has cuts and bruises on her body every time she comes home from school".

"Maybe she has one of these new things in the world that they call a bully, I wouldn't doubt it because she has a mouth on her with an attitude to match" Mrs. Blaise said as Ariana looked like she was going to cry again as Roscoe spoke up and everybody was surprised seeing him do this.

"All right first off let's cut through the words your hiding behind Mrs. Slappy Mcgee, we know what's going on in this classroom because Ariana told us and so has her friends, and you won't get the chance to hit her again because she's going to a better school called Westwood Prep".

Mrs. Blaise cackled at this as Ariana found her courage and stared through Mrs. Blaise smiling as she stopped and Ariana smiled back gathering all the things from her cubby and shoving them in her backpack and running back to Rachel as angry parents arrived one after the other and Rachel smiled.

"Gee I wonder who their here to see, I mean after all look at all the things your teaching these kids ma'am like if you don't like somebody haul off and hit them, or fail them so you can hurt them again next year" Rachel said as Ariana hugged her with tears in her eyes and all of her friends formed a circle around her.

"So here's how things are going down Mrs. Blaise I'm taking Ariana from this hate filled classroom and I'm putting her in a better environment if I do get a summons into court me and the other ten parents who are here with me will take you down so low you'll start thinking you're a midget".

"Fine take her see if I care, the teacher's in that prep school can't handle her either because she's a menace to everybody she comes across" Mrs. Blaise said as Rachel rubbed Ariana's hair and led her out with Roscoe and Nigel walking behind as Ariana turned around to look at Mrs. Blaise.

"See ya Ratface and I hope to never see you again in my life, and if you thought what I did here was bad just try coming back to be my teacher and see what else I have up my sleeves" Ariana said crying happy tears as Rachel, Nigel, and Roscoe led her out.

Well that's it for now so please reply and I'll write more and I thank everybody who favorites this story and replies to it.


	4. Double Dog Dares And Expulsions

Meanwhile in the Fullbright household we see Hoagie snoring and Fanny trying to do a million things at one time with two of her three kids Brandon the oldest, and Fanny II the middle child screaming at her.

"Mom I need an advance on my allowance because there's this party on Saturday and I'll be skinned alive if I don't show up" Brandon said as Fanny eyed him angrily and we see the bully inside of Brandon staring back at Fanny.

"Look I gave you an advance so that you could go to soccer camp last Summer, your dad gave you an advance just yesterday so you could buy a video game you desperately needed, to you the allowance ATM is maxed out" Fanny said handing him a brown bag with a salami and Swiss cheese sandwich, a small bag of Doritos, and a can of Dr. Pepper as he sighed and went to wait for the bus.

"You have a dentist appointment this afternoon and there will be no arguments young lady, now move your toosh I still have to get your little brother up and ready to take you to school" Fanny said as Fanny II sniffed her bag and made a face.

"Bologna and cheese again I had that yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that" Fanny II said about to toss her sandwich in the trash as Fanny grabbed her arm and glared at her.

"Young lady you're father works his hands and fingers to the bone every day to give us food and other luxuries, people in Africa don't have a choice of what they eat their just grateful when they get food and you should be too".

A bloodcurdling scream was heard upstairs as Brandon giggled knowing the littlest Fullbright kid Mark Fullbright was having another nightmare.

"If this has your name written all over it Bran then rest assured that there will be no parties for you tonight or any other night for two months" Fanny said as Fanny II waited for Fanny to leave and threw her bologna and cheese sandwich in the refrigerator and grabbed some leftover KFC chicken instead.

Meanwhile upstairs Fanny stormed into Mark her youngest son's room where we see him as a lump shivering under his blankets whispering ghosts in the house under his breath.

"Morning My Little Tiger, how's about you talk about the bad dream with me and maybe we could get to the root of the matter".

"Well we were living in this big mansion it was white with a red door, the door was blood and when we moved in ghosts were haunting us and one got you and daddy turning you into ghosts and Fanny II was a ghost too, Brandon was a bad man with a knife saying he wanted to turn me into a ghost too".

Once Mark was done telling his story he cried harder as Fanny clutched the shivering lump hugging him and uncovering Mark as he sniffled and looked up at her with red rimmed and bloodshot eyes.

"How about we drop Fanny II off at school and then Auntie Rachel, Auntie Kuki, you and I can go out for a yummy breakfast and then we can go toy shopping and clothes shopping if you want".

Mark brightened when he heard this as Fanny knelt down and Mark hopped on her back as Hoagie yawned and looked angrily at Brandon who was pitching his raise in allowance idea to him.

"The only thing you're going to get is your high topped feet to the bus stop to wait for your bus, unless you're mother has any reason to keep you here any longer" Hoagie said sleepily as Mark was dropped off at Fanny's room and he took Fanny's side of the bed laying down with Hoagie.

"You young man are grounded for two months for scaring the wits out of your brother, I mean you were three once too and you have to know that telling him ghosts were real would scare him, I mean look at him he's white as a sheet for Pete's sake".

"The poor little guy didn't get any sleep last night because every time he closes his eyes he sees zombies, ghosts, werewolves, Dracula, Frankenstein, and any other scary movie monster there is thanks to the one and only Brandon Philip Fullbright" Fanny said as Brandon cringed at his middle name.

"Why did I get Philip and Mark get's Allan, and Fanny II get's Abigail I mean Philip is such a geeky name let alone a geekier middle name" Brandon said as Mark was snoring softly again as Hoagie looked up at Fanny.

"Did I hear you say out to and breakfast in the same sentence for our littlest son Fan?" Hoagie asked as Fanny nodded and Mark was suddenly allowing Fanny to get him dressed and brush his long brown hair he inherited from Hoagie as Fanny smiled at how handsome her son looked.

"All right troops let's move out and Hoges if you want to come with us you can, I mean there's still time to get dressed and ready before I have to drop Fanny II off at school".

Hoagie wasted no time getting dressed as Fanny and Mark giggled at how fast he was ready and Fanny marched Brandon out the door to catch his bus as she smelled Fanny II's lunchbox and looked inside to find three chicken legs.

"Young lady unless you're a witch with magical chicken powers you're going to tell me where you put that bologna sandwich I made for you" Fanny said as Fanny II pointed to the refrigerator and Fanny opened it to find the sandwich resting on the top shelf.

"Tomorrow you are going to eat that sandwich for your lunch young lady, and no I will not feed it to your brother because today is Auntie Rachel, Auntie Kuki, Mommy and daddy day and Uncle Nigel and Uncle Wally if they care to make an appearance".

Fanny II shrugged her shoulder as Fanny grabbed her jacket and Mark's and Hoagie grabbed the car keys and they were off to Fanny II's school.

"Have a good day sweetie and please no fights today, the principal is getting tired of seeing us in there I presume" Fanny said as Hoagie nodded in approval and Fanny II kissed Mark's, Fanny's and Hoagie's cheeks and skipping off to her friends smiling.

"Well who's ready for the best day ever?, I mean even Spongebob can't top this best day ever because our little boy is going to learn who to use the parental ATM just like his older brother and sister does".

Mark licked his lips as the thought of food filled his mind and Fanny stopped at there restaurant which was now co owned by Abby as a girl with cornrows ran from the front door with two boys.

"What are you three doing out of school today?, and where may I ask is your mother the owner of this establishment?" Hoagie asked as Fanny had the same questioning look in her eyes.

"Elliot, Jay, and Tristan what are you three thinking you're going to be late for the bus at this point" Abby said as a white man ran out with the kids lunches as Abby pecked his lips getting jackets on her three kids.

"Now you know the rules twins Tristan is in charge because she's the oldest and she's also the most responsible".

"Mommy what does responsible mean?, you've been using that word a lot around Tristan, and Eliot and me never get that word from you" Jay Lincoln said as Abigail looked down at him.

"Responsible is a big word to describe a hard working person, or a person who does good things for no reason and that word does not describe you right now" Abby said as Tristan stuck her tongue out at the twins holding both of their hands as Elliot was determined to have his say.

"And what makes us not as responsible as her?, I mean we're just as important as she is if not more mommy" Elliot said as Tristan and the man who's name was John guffawed at this and the two boy's looked up at them.

"First off Tristan has never told people to leave this restaurant, two she never threw tomatoes at people in cars, and third she never spent most of her time in detention and that's just this week kiddos" John said as Fanny and Hoagie led their party through the back door with Abby following them.

"Well isn't this a treat the old owners coming to check up on the new owners, so what excuse are you using today Fan?".

"I'm just here to meet Kuki, Rachel, and by any luck Wally and Nigel too Abby, I mean what's to say I don't trust you?" Fanny asked as Abby shrugged her shoulders smiling as Rachel and Kuki walked up with Wally, Nigel, Ariana, and Roscoe as Mark ran at them hugging them.

"I thought he would be in daycare by now Fan, I mean he's plenty old enough for it and well don't you want some time to yourself after three kids" Abby asked as Fanny shook her head her red hair swinging with her.

"Are you kidding me Abs?, Mark is the cutest little boy ever, and with me being home 24/7 I see no reason to put him through daycare when Fanny's daycare is free".

"I long for the time my kids are in there, I mean they don't shut up, they never stop fighting, and well responsible Tristan has become bossy, whiny, and crying Tristan too, and the boys never lay off her for the life of them".

"Welcome to parenthood Abby, I'm grateful that Mark's three and can't find a thing to fight with the others about, and even if he did I would be extremely grateful because nightmares by his older brother plagues him these days.

"Yea I mean what is Brandon's problem he wasn't like this when Fanny II was born, I mean Fanny II doesn't hate Mark in fact their like ice cream and hot fudge" Abby said as Fanny grinned at the analogy and led Abby and John to their table.

"This just wouldn't be right if Abby and John didn't join us, I mean the old teams all here and they were gone for half of the time after graduation".

Mark threw his hands in the air in happiness as Fanny kissed his cheek and Rachel noticed the bloodshot eyes and bags and grew concerned.

"Marky sweetie how have you been sleeping lately?, I mean Brandon still isn't scaring you before bed is he sweet, little, munchkin?" Rachel asked as Mark nodded and Fanny clutched him in a hug.

"He'll be fine with a little of mommy's and daddy's love, he just needs to believe that the monsters Brandon scares him with aren't real, only then will he be able to sleep through the night" Fanny said pecking Mark's cheek.

"Brandon also has to learn that he's a three year old and with that comes an imagination opening up to Mark, and if you tell him that monsters are in his dreams vulnerable Mark is going to believe everything Brandon tells him" Kuki said as Mark saw lemonade and looked up at Fanny and Hoagie.

Fanny's cell went off and she was scared to look as she looked down and saw Brandon's school on the ID and she didn't want to answer it.

"Hello Fanny's phone Fanny speaking and what's the damage Kristen?, I mean if you can keep him there I would appreciate it beyond repair" Fanny said as everybody could tell this was a bad cell phone call.

"Mark maybe after the mall you can come to my house tonight and sleep over, I mean my mommy always tells me that I don't have enough sleepovers" Roscoe said taking the crayons given to him and drawing a picture for Rachel and Nigel.

"Fanny I'm sorry to call you like this but Brandon is hereby expelled from school, he can give you the details over the phone and then I'll give you the real details" Kristen Gillis said as Fanny was fuming at this point and Hoagie and Mark both knew this by the shade of red in her face matching her hair and a vein bulging out of her neck.

"Put him on Kristen and I'll be sure to get both sides before I pick his grounded butt from school, he will not ruin his brother's day I know that's right" Fanny said as a cell phone was thrusted into Brandon's hand and he smiled having a plan.

"H- ey m-om I- ink- I'm- osing- ou- ad- onnection- ead- one- all- ou- ater" Brandon said pretending to lose Fanny as Kristen grabbed the phone from him.

"What he did is beyond bad Fanny, I hate explaining it but obviously he's acting childish so her it goes, he wrote the word retard on one of the special needs boys lockers and well long story short the boy bawled his eyes out and the poor thing is still torn up about it".

Fanny couldn't believe what she was hearing as Mark and Hoagie saw Fanny become redder as did everybody else.

"So suspension isn't an option because you've did it to him half of this year already, and let me tell you expulsion would have been my choice too, and if he thinks it's going to be fun and games he's got another thing coming" Fanny said as Kristen smiled down at Brandon as Elizabeth sat beside him.

"Now that we're done with that come and pick your son up please and hand Rachel the phone she's in for a doozie too" Kristen said as Fanny handed her phone to Rachel and grabbed her car keys.

"Hoagie and My Little Tiger I'll be right back honest, I'm just going across the street to pick your brother up then he'll come with us today and get nothing I repeat Nada zero, zilch, the big goose egg, nothing".

Fanny stormed from the restaurant and up to the school to Kristen's office as she knocked and Kristen grinned down at Brandon as Rachel followed Fanny also angry at her daughter.

"Boy get the hell out of that chair and front and center, let's go check out your handiwork and then we can go back to the restaurant where you'll eat nothing, and then you'll go to the mall where you'll buy and get nothing, then it's off to the food court where you'll eat the lunch I made for you, and that's just the 1st part of the day".

"Young lady get your bra back on and get your butt of that chair now, I mean you've done some pretty bad things and the only reason you're not expelled is because this is your first offense here, I mean flashing your boobs are you completely idiotic or something?" Rachel asked as Fanny's jaw dropped at Elizabeth's charges.

"If Natalie didn't double dog dare me I never would have done it, but you know I got the biggest thrill doing it and boys noticed me that never would have talked to me until today" Elizabeth said grinning and replacing her bra as Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Before we leave I want you to first apologize to Mrs. Gillis then thank her for not expelling you, and if you can't do that I'm sure she can still find it in her heart to expel you" Rachel said as Elizabeth walked up to Mrs. Gillis's desk and whispered sorry as Rachel nudged her.

"Louder and clearer young lady she's not a mouse you know, so I don't think she speaks whispering even if you do".

"I'm sorry for my childish display of acting today Mrs. Gillis, and I appreciate you not expelling me, just let me prove that you're doing the right thing" Elizabeth said as Kristen hugged Elizabeth and looked over at Brandon.

"You on the other hand Mr. Fullbright will get none of my precious time because I've given enough of it to you, one year of it in fact and I've given you more than enough chances and you blew it" Kristen said as Fanny grabbed his arm and Brandon led the way to the boys locker where retard we written in red spray paint and Brandon's locker was opened to find pictures of the locker and a red spray paint can.

"Well that's all the proof I need so I'll take my dropout to the restaurant where like I said he'll get nothing and I'm sure Nigel is going to love what you did little lady" Fanny said to Elizabeth as she gulped and her eyes pleaded with Rachel.

"I will be telling your father Lizzie I can't believe you did this and in a private school no less, I mean your lucky their letting you stay here young lady" Rachel said as Elizabeth's eyes grew cold with fear.

"Dad is going to kill me mom you know that and I know that, I mean can't this be a secret between us girls you know like a mother daughter bonding moment?" Elizabeth asked as Rachel thought about it and nodded her head.

"The truth will get out sooner or later Lizzie, there are too many people here that know your secret and one of them just may blab to save their butt".

Back at the restaurant we see Mark with lemonade, Hoagie with Coke, Kuki also with Coke, Abby with Dr. Pepper, Nigel with Lemonade, Wally with Mountain Dew, Ariana with a blue slushie, and Roscoe with a purple one as Rachel and Fanny sat down keeping a good eye on their kids.

"All right young lady out with it, what did you do for Mrs. Gillis to send you home today and just how much trouble are we going to put you in?" Nigel asked slurping his lemonade as Elizabeth got a nervous look in her eyes being on the spot.

"Well I had this history project due today and I was missing part of it so this being my first offense I was slapped with a never do it again and sent home to think about what I've done" Elizabeth said lying through her teeth as Nigel noticed a tat of a Tiger fighting a moon on her back and in red letters it said go, fight, win.

"I'm not even going to ask you about the tattoo Liz, what I'd like to know is why Mrs. Gillis the best principal in the world send you home just because you were missing a part of a history project" Nigel said as Elizabeth got a fearful look in her eyes at Brandon's smile.

"Well Mr. Uno spending a bunch of my time at school in Mrs. Gillis's office I'd have to say I agree with you, so the real reason Elizabeth was in Mrs. Gillis's office was because she flashed every boy today at the pep rally except me who had to regretfully spend the day in Mrs. Gillis's office" Brandon said smiling.

"You did what young lady?, and please leave nothing out because I'm really the spur of the moment guy so leave not a sentence out".

"Well it all started when Natalie Simms your worst enemy double dog dared me to flash the football team so I said no problem, then she said the whole pep rally and again I said no problem and then I flashed the boys and was grabbed by Mrs. Gillis and her goons".

"I told you this would happen Rachel, you said oh it'll be fine to dress her in girl's clothes and it could do no harm, now she's wearing go, fight, win with a tiger fighting a moon on her back and flashing the pep rally, I mean what could she possibly do next?" Nigel asked as Elizabeth went pink in the face.

"How did you get the tat Lizzie?, I mean your allowance can't pay for something this big so you either saved or you have a second job" Rachel said as Elizabeth laughed nervously and all eyes were on her.

"Well this once again was a Natalie Simms harebrained scheme not a Elizabeth Mckenzie, Natalie thought it would be fun to dance for boys at their houses, you know like table dances and they gave us money for it" Elizabeth said as Rachel, Nigel, Kuki, Wally, Fanny, Hoagie, Abby, and John dropped their jaws.

"It was a job I mean you always told me to get a job and I got one, it's just the kind of job parents frown upon, I mean Natalie's parents handled her being a stripper real well".

"Oh so we're going from table dancers to full blown stripers now are we?, I mean you said it was just table dancing not stripping which has earned you a full three months grounding" Rachel said as Nigel nodded at her as Elizabeth's eyes pleaded with Nigel.

"You should be lucky that's all you're getting young lady, my mother would have given me five years for the offense you did today and that's not including your soon to be quit job".

"Three months that's totally out of line mom, I mean Natalie got three weeks and she flashed just as much as I did today her mom said good for her".

"I'm not Natalie's mother I'm yours and I say you're grounded for three months anymore arguing and I'll add more" Rachel said as Elizabeth pouted and looked at her father because she knew he was weak.

"Come on Rache just give her three weeks I mean how could you possibly stay mad at a face like that?, she's just so cute dimples and all" Nigel said as Elizabeth looked at her mom as Rachel stared back.

"Fine three weeks but in those three weeks you'll quit your job, write a letter of apology to Mrs. Gillis, and abandon all hope on the leash that Natalie has you on".

"Done I've had enough of Natalie's double dog dares and me getting the bad end of it, I mean in one year I've stolen a car, got caught shoplifting, left my baby sister and brother home alone, got a boyfriend half my age, and flashed the whole school" Elizabeth said.

"About this boyfriend half your age business I want to meet him before things escalate from watching movies at our house to making out at lookout point and him doing things that you couldn't possibly understand" Nigel said as Rachel in her mind agreed with Nigel.

Well that's it for now I'll write more soon so keep R&R and I'll keep posting


	5. Girls And Guys Night Out

Kuki and Wally went out that night and they were smiling as they finally had no kids to tend to for the night.

"This is kind of peaceful hey Kook's?, I mean no Leone whining for you to cut her food, no Gabriella moaning about one thing or another, and no Matthew losing his mind like we would if they were here" Wally said as Kuki grinned nodding.

"Is it all right for me to be worried about them Wall?, I mean we've never been away from them and my mama senses are tingling" Kuki said as Wally kissed her on the neck knowing it would make her forget her troubles.

"Ohh Wally you're heading down the right road for a hotel tonight Mister, or we could go home and lock ourselves in our room for the night".

"Kooks if you want to be completely honest the hotel idea sounds better to me, I mean it's been so long since we've had a kid free night and I just want to cherish it.

Kuki giggled her eyes full of passion as Wally smiled returning her gaze and she nodded.

"Well Fanny and Rachel have said that they'll be staying with Nigel and Hoagie at the Radison across the street, they'll be here any minute for dinner and then we'll go from there" Kuki said as Wally kissed her again and she slowly leaned in kissing him back.

When they broke apart a waiter delivered two glasses of Champaign as Kuki giggled remembering the last time her and Wally drank Champaign together.

"Try not to spit it out this time Wally, I mean I know it tastes bad but that's sophistication you're tasting and we need to be as civilized as we can".

Wally raised his glass as Kuki rose hers and they clinked together with smiles on Kuki's and Wally's face.

"To us and our kid free night, you've never looked more beautiful than you do right now Kooks and I just wanted you to know that" Wally said as Kuki sipped the Champaign and quickly spit it back into the cup.

"Eww sophistication doesn't taste too good Walls, I'm feeling like a Margarita how about you sweetums what do you feel like drinking?".

"I could use a Captain and Coke at this point, I mean it's been so long since we've been able to drink Kuki, I think the last time we did drink we were at Hoagie and Fanny's wedding ages ago".

"Yea and you were a drunken mess, Rachel was a drunken mess, Nigel was a drunken mess, Fanny was a drunken bride, Hoagie was a drunken groom, and I was pregnant with Leone so I refused to drink" Kuki said smiling.

"Yea well I guess it's been longer for you but you know you were always the safe girl when it came to our kids, I was the walk on the wild side guy to them".

"I know that's right like when you went four wheeling with Matty and he broke his arm and leg, or when you took Leone water skiing and the poor thing almost drowned, but my favorite was when you took Gabby mountain climbing with the guys and she almost fell like five times".

"What can I say Kooks I just want our kids to see me as the cool dad, I want them to say when they get older that my dad took me four wheeling, water skiing, and mountain climbing when we were younger" Wally said as Kuki gently kissed him and her gaze met his.

"Wally you were a cage fighter before we settled down, you won every fight you were in, and they wanted you to go pro but that was when I got pregnant with Matty, to me I think cage fighting is pretty cool" Kuki said as Wally smiled.

"Yea I could tell, you were always the girl front row center cheering me on and screaming things like you call that a kick my grandmother kicks harder Walls go for the KO".

Kuki flat out belly laughed at this and nodded ruffling Wally's hair as he gently moved her bangs from her green eyes.

"It helped you win didn't it?, I mean you always said I was your lucky charm kind of like a rabbits foot, that's the main reason I came to every single fight because I knew you wanted me there.

"I also came to things for you like the ballet classes, the art classes, the plays, the Broadway shows, and of course there was the time you got hurt by Jordan Macarthur and I put a wallop on him".

Kuki gently moved closer to Wally and laid her head on his shoulders as the waiter came back to collect the Champaign glasses and Wally and Kuki were in mid kiss.

"You were always my hero Wally, from preschool all the way to graduation from College to now you always know when I'm in trouble and you're there to clean it up" Kuki said as the doors to the restaurant opened and Rachel, Nigel, Fanny, and Hoagie walked in laughing.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, well, well look who it is guys it's the stay at home family, so how are you guys enjoying your night out?" Rachel asked a kissing Wally and Kuki as the gang giggled and moved into the booth next to them.

"I remember our first night out Nigey, we couldn't keep our hands off each other then Elizabeth called complaining that Mushi was a bright ray of sunshine and she hated it".

"Yea we ended up leaving the hotel for another night to go home to find Elizabeth on the front porch screaming as Mushi hit her with a feather pillow and feathers were flying everywhere" Nigel said chuckling.

Kuki and Wally slowly broke apart as Kuki's cell phone rang and Kuki's heart dropped when she saw the police station on her caller ID.

"Uhh hey Walter what seems to be the trouble?, I mean Wally and I are on a date after all" Kuki said her voice full of fear dreading the answer.

"Kuki how've you been these days sweetie?, anyways the problem is that the sitters Rachel, Fanny, Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, and you hired tonight are drunk as in well drunk" the police chief said as Kuki looked shocked.

"Where would they get the alcohol Walt?, I mean their underage so somebody would have had to buy it for them".

"Actually they found keys to the liquor cabinets of their houses, but that's not to say you guys didn't hide them well it's just to say that their little snoops".

"So are you going to my house right now?, because if you are I'll meet you there but if not I'll go their myself and tear Matty's hind myself" Kuki said as she got her answer and grabbed her car keys.

"Wally this doesn't change a thing this started as a date and it'll end as a date, I just have to go home and ream Matthew for drinking, I mean he was so responsible how could he do this to me?".

"I'm coming too, I mean after all you said this started as a date and it'll end as a date, we'll come back here when we get Matty to bed and tomorrow he get's chores piled up with more chores to help with his hangover" Wally said as Kuki looked shocked seeing Wally punish Matty which he never did before.

Rachel, Nigel, Fanny, and Hoagie ran to keep up with Wally and Kuki as all the cars sped off for the same block but different house's and nothing could control Kuki for what she found when she got there.

____________________________________________________________________________________

As Kuki and Wally pulled up to their house loud music greeted them along with Brandon kissing a girl Kuki and Wally didn't know on the front porch.

"I'll ask this once and only once Brandon Philip Fullbright where are my kids, and don't toy with me because I will find them sooner or later" Kuki said angrily as the girl slowly broke smiling at Brandon.

"Philip huh I thought you said you middle name was Allan?, I mean Philip why the hell am I kissing a Philip?" the girl asked stumbling from the porch as Brandon giggled watching her go until Kuki grabbed him.

"I do hate being the bad guy here Brandon but I asked you a straight question and I deserve a straight answer you drunken mess".

"I- think- their- in- the- house- drinking- at- least- Matty- is- Leone- and- Gabby- are- tucked- safely- in- their- beds- for- beddy- bye- A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Aunt K-K-K-K-K-K-K-Kuki" Brandon said slurring his words and giggling.

"Home now Brandon your mom and dad are waiting to punish you, I mean do you have the slightest clue how much trouble you're going to be in" Wally asked as Brandon gave Wally the bird and walked off to his house stumbling up the street where Hoagie and Fanny were waiting.

"All right Kooks let's get Elizabeth home then we can deal with Matty and his lack of responsibility, I mean drinking with our kids home in bed is he nuts?".

Kuki just shook her head like she didn't know what to do with a disappointed look on her face when she saw Elizabeth making out with Matty.

"All right rummy's the jigs up, Elizabeth go home and meet your angry parents, Matty get ready for the verbal lashings to end all verbal lashings" Kuki said angrily pulling Elizabeth from Matty as she grabbed her purse and stumbled from the house.

"And you Mr. Man are not being left alone for a very long time, we trusted you and you go and drink yourself silly, I mean how irresponsible can you be Matt?" Wally screamed as Matthew held his head.

"Could you maybe turn the noise deficit down a scooch I'm kind of dying here father of mine, I mean it's not like I drank with Leone and Gabriel awake that would be plain wrong.

"I want the liquor cabinet key, your car key, your house key, and any other kind of key you may have young man, as for tomorrow you're going to clean this place top to bottom and bottom to top with no help from us" Kuki said as the keys were handed to her.

"Now we're going back out and as a punishment you are being sent to bed at 10:00 like a little boy who is grounded and you are definitely grounded until further notice".

"Would it hurt to say that this was all Brandon's idea?, he came here saying he knows where you keep the key so of course I was getting curious on how the stuff tasted" Matty said as Kuki gasped seeing her wedding bottle of wine lying next to him.

"Please Matty for the love of God tell me you didn't open the wine bottle, that was from our wedding it's a keepsake when it's closed".

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Well now it's a keepsake when it's opened because I opened it and we drank the whole thing along with a flask of rum and probably about twenty bottles of beer, oh by the way thanks a lot for scaring the cheerleader away.

"I have a cheer for you young man give me a G- give me an R- give me an O- give me a U- give me an N- give me a D- give me an E- give me a D what's that spell?, grounded, grounded, gggrrrooouuunnndddeeeddd Yayyyyyyyy Matty" Kuki cheered as Wally grabbed his son's hand.

"A bowl is by your bed trust me you'll need it, tomorrow bright and early we'll be home from our date and Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas which happens to be Leone's and Gabriella's new favorite song will be your wake up call if your pounding head doesn't do it first" Wally said as Kuki beamed at him.

"Fine you two have your fun on the date I'll stay here and watch TV for tonight and tomorrow is cleaning day, I get it guys even if this is also Elizabeth and Brandon's fault too" Matty mumbled as the Direct TV card was taken from his receiver as well as the other one's.

"No TV tonight Matty grounded means grounded, these will be returned to Leone and Gabriella's room tomorrow, you on the other hand will have to earn this back through the hardest labor your dad and I can think of".

Matty was already green in the face as his head lunged into the bowl and up came pizza and Coke among many other things.

"We're off enjoy your night and only half of your punishment, tomorrow will be the best part of it cleaning this house from top to bottom and-".

"Bottom to top yea, yea, yea I fucking know all right, just go and enjoy yourselves leaving sick me here by myself".

"That is your own fault, we never twisted your arm or in this case opened your mouth and force fed you our wedding wine which we have to track down now because somebody took it upon themselves to chug it.

"I told you I wasn't the only person who drank it, Brandon and Elizabeth did it too, blame them too if you're going to blame anyone".

"All right you little Alcoholic we're going back on our date, the doors are locked, and there is no way out of here, I suggest you get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be a very long day for you" Kuki said locking his bedroom door on the way out.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"I mean they even drank our wedding wine Fan, our wedding wine can you believe it now we need to hunt it down again and lock it up better".

"Well Brandon drank our wedding wine too along with our first can of beer, and our first bottle of whiskey, the thing is we held alcohol on the highest pedestal when we were young and married" Fanny said as Kuki just made a sad face and moaned.

"I really loved that wine, it was the only stuff I could keep down and not spit or barf after I mean how could he turn around and drink it?".

"Well Elizabeth cleaned us out, not a drop of booze left, she even drank all the Absolute we had at the wedding reception, and that was an $80.00 bottle" Rachel said as Fanny and Kuki both gasped.

"Not the vodka we had for the first time at Fanny's house as fifteen year old girls sneaking sips from it, the one we got drunk off of for the first time and Nigel hid us in his room" Kuki said as Rachel nodded and the girl's looked disappointed.

"That was a golden label meaning we can't find that stuff anywhere that cheap anymore and that's gotta suck a lot for you Rache some for us but that was your favorite bottle and orange juice and that bottle went together with you like cake and frosting" Fanny said as Rachel could just nod.

"Well Rache I went to the liquor store Rache and I found the exact same bottle lemon crystals inside and all for $80.00, I had to go to like three different places so keep it hidden and I hope you grounded Elizabeth into dust" Nigel said as Rachel saw her same bottle squealing happily and kissing Nigel.

"How much do you love me Nigel?, I mean you obviously proved it tonight but I need to hear it over and over and over again" Rachel said taking a swig from a carton of orange juice and the vodka bottle then passed it to Kuki who swigged the both of them and passed it off to Fanny.

"Well bottoms up I always say, it was my favorite saying hanging with you two, it became an obsession with the three of us" Fanny said reminiscently and shedding tears as Rachel hugged her and smiled at her.

"Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up bottoms up, bottoms up" Nigel chanted as Rachel was surprised he remembered her bridal shower where a chant of bottoms up broke out for Fanny.

"Uno you never cease to amaze me so I will bottoms up just because you are begging me to do it, and I'll pass it to you who I'm hoping will also bottoms up with the rest of us".

Fanny took a long swig of orange juice chasing it with vodka and passed it to Nigel who gulped and stared longingly at the Captain and Coke Wally had mixed for him in the limo back to the restaurant.

"Now now Uno you know you can have one of those drinks as soon as you swig the vodka and orange juice also called the screwdriver AKA your wives favorite drink so if anything do it for her".

"Nigel lifted the orange juice bottle and took a little sip then he took a swig of vodka as Fanny, Kuki, and Rachel made a disgusted face as Nigel's cheeks puffed out with the vodka he was afraid to swallow.

"Come on Nigel sweetie one big gulp, just like drinking a beer and you're on the last drop chug it down sweetie pie chug it down" Rachel said as Nigel slowly swallowed and the girl's cheered for him.

"All right Hoagie I did a screwdriver, Kuki did a screwdriver, Rachel did a screwdriver, Wally will so do a screwdriver, your wife did a screwdriver, guess who's next?" Nigel asked handing off the orange juice and Vodka and the girl's eyed Hoagie waiting for him to chug like Nigel.

"All right Hoagie I don't suggest you do it like I did, unless you like the taste of lemon alcohol in your mouth and not enough orange juice".

Hoagie swigged the orange juice then he took a swig of the vodka and made a sour face as he swallowed and Fanny smiled.

"I should have warned you sour and my little Hog don't go well, but he's keeping it down which is a good thing" Fanny said as Kuki stared into Wally's eyes batting her eyelashes as Rachel and Fanny did the same handing him the orange juice and vodka.

"All right Wallybear you're the last of us who need a screwdriver, then us girls can start drinking from glasses and if the guys want one they can have one too" Kuki said as Wally sniffed the vodka and made a disgusted face.

"Now now Wally Nigel and Hoagie did it without complaint, now it's your turn and do it quick like Nigel and Hoagie and it'll be done quick I promise" Rachel said as Wally chugged some Orange juice along with some vodka and he let it slide down his throat as Kuki clapped and grabbed three glasses.

"Ladies here's to no kids night even if we had to go home for like half a second, I will so do this again, but next time I'll make sure I have a competent babysitter this time".

The girl's cheered as they were led back to the restaurant and they took the same booth waiting for more drinks and some food to fill their bellies.

Well that's it for now as of now I'm writing some of the next chapter but I haven't been getting much replies so please reply to this ff and tell me what you think.


	6. The Morning After Matty's Blow Up

_Hey all thanks for all your replies I'm glad that people like the ff and when you reply I reply back with another chapter so enjoy._

The next morning the limo was driving Rachel, Nigel, Kuki, Wally, Fanny and Hoagie home as Rachel spotted a store and told the driver to stop at it.

"All right guys out, I have a plan and it will work but first I need more Yellow Slick Absolute Vodka and a carton of orange juice" Rachel said leading the gang into Kato's Liquors Extravaganza.

"A few rules one the owner and me are tighter than tight, two don't look directly into his glass eye he hates that, three don't lollygag he hates that too, four no looking at the tattoo on his face, and I think that's about it".

Rachel rang a bell as a grumble was heard from the back room and out came a guy in a sleeveless white T, tattoos covering his arms, his face, and his neck, a ring on his finger, and a smug look as Rachel smiled at him.

"Kato how's my favorite barman this morning, these are my friends Kuki, Wally, Fanny, Hoagie, and of course you know Nigel from the reception" Rachel said as a smile spread over the guy's face.

"Rachey I thought you were on the wagon then your off the wagon so tell me on or off sweetie?, and what can old Kato get you today?" the guy asked as Rachel handed him a list.

"Everything on that list and I also see an ever so familiar bottle of wine two friends might like, a wedding bottle of wine as it were".

Kuki squealed excitedly and Kato held his hands to his ears as Rachel grinned forgetting to mention the no squealing rule.

"Sorry Kato I forgot to mention the no squealing rule, see Kato here's always on a 24/7 hangover seeing I'm his only customer which isn't necessarily a bad thing".

"Yellow Slick Absolute Vodka, Jack Daniels whiskey, Fosters Beer, and of course the squealer's wedding wine, is there anything else my best customer wants?"

"No that'll be it thanks Kay, and by the way I'll be back to stock more later we so have to play catch up and maybe share a drink" Rachel said as Kato smiled waving goodbye to Rachel and her friends.

__________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as they got home Rachel and Nigel worked on a punishment for Elizabeth as Rachel grinned mixing her a drink.

"She wants Yellow Slick Absolute Vodka she'll get Yellow Slick Absolute Vodka with a side of OJ, it was my favorite drink and it'll be hers too".

A moaning was heard as Elizabeth stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen with Roscoe and Ariana following her every move.

"No Lizzie right move to the right you'll collide with the wall you dunce, why are you acting so ditzy this morning?" Roscoe asked as Elizabeth using all her might gently shoved Roscoe and he smelled her breath.

"Ewwwwwwwww gross what have you been eating and why does it smell like death reincarnated Liz, I mean ewwwwwww that's just nasty whatever you ate and forgot to brush".

"Stop with the gift of gab Adopted, my head is pounding and I don't need anymore talk to add to it, I mean Ariana isn't talking why not take her approach?" Elizabeth said as Roscoe stuck his tongue out at her and she grabbed him.

"One more move like that and I'll show you why the Teens Next Door won't let me apply Adopted, now I'm going to let go and if I have to ask you to shut your trap again I'm going to be one very angry sister get me?".

"You aren't my sister, you aren't anything to me and neither is Ariana you're both family and I'm not a part of it thanks a lot Lizzie" Roscoe said tearing off bawling his eyes out as Ariana just shook her head at Elizabeth.

"That was uncalled for Liz totally uncalled for I mean so what if he was adopted that doesn't make him any less a Mckenzie than you, in fact I think he's more of a Mckenzie because he had to fight to be accepted for the longest time by us" Ariana said as Rachel opened the kitchen door smiling.

"And where is Roscoe this morning Lizzie?, I mean you were responsible for him and you went and drank to your heart's content" Rachel asked as Elizabeth just held the sides of her head moaning.

"Look I don't know where Adopted is all right, one second he's talking my ear off trying to figure out why my breath smells bad and then he just ran off".

"No mommy says it's not nice to lie Lizzie, he ran off because Elizabeth called him Adopted and probably made him feel like dirt" Ariana said as Rachel stared angrily at Elizabeth and she shrugged.

"What can I say booze makes me do crazy things, but how about this we go out for breakfast and then we can talk about my punishment".

"First part of your punishment is to come with me and we can watch you're little brother cry while you try to make him feel better, after that you're going across the street to clean Aunt Kuki's house with Brandon and Matty, then you'll apologize to both your brother and Aunt Kuki and Uncle Wally for what you did".

"Fine let's go see the crybaby, we can go out to breakfast, I'll clean Aunt Kuki's house even if it was all Brandon's idea, then I'll eat lunch and Bob's your uncle I'm home free" Elizabeth said hearing a screaming coming from Roscoe's room.

"All right young lady march into that room and apologize to him right now, I mean honestly he's not a toy you can get bored with he's a human being" Rachel said opening his door as the screaming pierced Elizabeth's ears, head, and soul but mostly her head.

"All right Roz stop crying I'm sorry I called you adopted but me and my head beg of you please stop crying, I mean we'll buy you a puppy if you want one how would you like that?".

Roscoe's cries slowly subsided as he looked up at Elizabeth and she looked down at bruises on his arms due to her rough handling him.

"Fine we'll go get me a puppy and you're forgiven, but only if mommy agrees I can have a puppy if not than I still hate you, I mean look what you did to my poor arms" Roscoe said sniffling as Elizabeth looked at Rachel.

"Hmmmmm let me think easy way out or complete and utter torture to my drinking daughter, hmmmmm decisions decisions how will I ever chose what to do at this point?" Rachel asked herself as Roscoe's lip curled and Elizabeth held her hands over her ears.

"I heard Lizzie talking about going out for breakfast can I chose the place seeing Ari and Lizzie always get to chose where they go?".

"I think we can work something out Roz, now let's get ready to go it's Roscoe's choice so I'm thinking something totally different seeing his imagination is the limit".

"I say we go to Chicken Licken's for their all you can eat breakfast, tenders, wings, nuggets, fingers, ohhhhhhhhhhh I can hear them calling my name now, can you hear them too mommy?".

"I most certainly can Roz and as I said something completely different, because that's what makes our little puppy an artist his overactive imagination".

Elizabeth's face went green at the sound of chicken as she bolted for the bathroom and puked up all of her dinner the night before as Roscoe got a questionable look on his face.

"Chicken's fine Roz after all she hurt you and pretty bad might I add, you follow your mom and I'll show you how with the power of makeup we can make bruises barely recognizable".

Roscoe heard a puking Elizabeth as Ariana skipped up to Rachel's room and gasped at Roscoe's arms as Rachel applied cover up on them.

"See veoula no more bruises now let's get that hair brushed and then we can rush the sick bay patient out and we're on our way to Chicken Licken's for an all you can eat chicken buffet" Rachel said loud enough for Elizabeth to hear as puking was heard again and Roscoe smiled at her.

"Mommy I think chicken and Lizzie just took a turn from bad to worse, I mean whatever she did last night must have been really bad" Roscoe said as Rachel giggled placing her spiked drink on the bathroom counter and Elizabeth grabbed it taking a sip and spitting it out.

"I can see somebody doesn't like screwdrivers as much as I do, I mean it wasn't really that strong girl just 1/3 of vodka and the rest orange juice but I guess that could be a lot for a lightweight".

"You're cruel mom really cruel I mean it's bad enough I drank last night but I have to drink more today? , I hate you and you're devious mind" Elizabeth said about to pour her drink down the drain.

"Hold it there Missy that is alcohol abuse and I won't have it in this house, you're lucky I don't do what my mom did to me when I was caught drinking underage".

"And what's that making you a drink way too strong to be considered orange juice?, or did she say to never do it again?".

"Actually she pulled out a perfectly untouched Yellow Slicked Absolute bottle just like this one and she made me drink every drop, which to you I say get to drinking I expect this bottle gone by the end of the day" Rachel said handing her the bottle she brought from Kato.

"You've got to be kidding me mom, I mean come on hah, hah real funny, seriously what is that bottle for, and how did you get it?".

Rachel pulled the label from the cap and twisted it as Roscoe gagged at the smell and so did Elizabeth as Rachel beamed.

"Chug it and get it done quick Liz, there's nothing worse than warm vodka I'm sure the Russians will tell you that".

"Look you sick, twisted, altogether master torturer I'm not drinking another drop and I'd like to see you make me" Elizabeth said as Rachel pulled out a funnel grinning.

"This is what I like to call the old College try, we drank from these in College and I will teach you how real quick my little lightweight".

"Mom please I beg of you don't make me drink anymore or I'll blow chunks on the way to Chicken Licken's I swear".

"Then you best hang your head out the window like the puppy we're going to buy your brother thanks to you, because every drop of that vodka will be drank by the end of the day or there'll be hell to pay".

"Look mom I suffered enough last night my head says the same, now can we please call off the I'm a total strict mom act and get back to letting me do what I want?".

"That's where your father and I went wrong Liz when you came out of me we made sure you did what you wanted, wearing boys clothes, wearing girl's clothes, flashing the school, calling your brother Adopted, but it ends at the drinking Liz I can guarantee you that I'll make sure it does".

"But this is a double standard you want me to stop drinking by making me drink do you sense a problem here because I do and it starts and ends with this stupid bottle of Yellow Slick Vodka".

"This is how my mom did it and this is how I will do it, it worked with me when I drank and it'll work with you too" Rachel said twisting the cap for Elizabeth as she held her nose and took a swig hoping it was water but knew better.

"See it's a lot better the second time than it is the first time, now drink the rest and then I guarantee you'll never want to drink again".

Rachel saw her daughter take another swig not knowing how right she was about the other drink again talk.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At the Fullbright household Fanny is on the phone with Rachel as she grinned and she knew the best way to teach Brandon how not to drink again was making him clean Kuki's house like Elizabeth was.

"Well I admire it Rache but isn't that just teaching her to drink again, I mean soon she'll be a lush like you girl and then what?" Fanny asked as Fanny II and Mark shuffled into the kitchen looking tired and worn.

"I have to go Rache Marky and Fanny II beckon but give me a call later I'd like to set up a playdate for Roscoe and Mark for tonight if possible, because Fanny II's going to a sleepover led by Leone Sanban".

Fanny was about to hang up as Rachel said something more and Fanny II and Mark could have sworn it was wake Brandon up and meet us at Chicken Licken's for breakfast as they smirked at each other.

"Grab your coats kitties I'm going to give your brother a rude awakening and if you two want to join me grab some pots and lids and follow me to Brandon's room".

Mark and Fanny II excitedly grabbed pots and pans and started banging them on the way to Brandon's room as Fanny smiled down at them and Hoagie slowly walked up grinning too.

"Get dressed and hurry Hoges we're meeting Rachel for breakfast at Chicken Licken's which was Roscoe's choice not hers and I know somebody who loves Chicken Licken's here" Fanny said as Mark and Hoagie both licked their lips and rubbed their tummy's.

"Here Fan I thought you might need this seeing waking Brandon up might be a hard task, and well it always worked for me when I needed it" Hoagie said handing Fanny a silver whistle and visions of the old, bully, Fanny worked their ways into her mind.

"He's so going to hate me today because no matter how tired he is he's going to help the party crew clean Kuki's house and even when he's done with that sleep and him will come hard".

"I think I like where this is going Fan, kind of like the time I was caught drinking underage and you used that same whistle to keep me awake all day".

"Nice to see you remember Hoges, I mean that was when we were 16 and my Sweet Sixteen was coming full force and I wanted you there" Fanny said Eskimo kissing Hoagie as Hoagie gently opened Brandon's door.

Fanny slowly inched up to Brandon's bed as Fanny II and Mark followed and Hoagie smiled as wide as he could when he saw Fanny blow shrilly on her whistle and the kids clang their pots and still Brandon snored softly.

"Leave this to me kids you join your dad in the hall while I blow this whistle in his ear so loud he just might go deaf".

The kids ran off to the hall as Fanny blew long and loud on the whistle in Brandon's ear and he shot up like a Jack in the box and Fanny grinned throwing him clothes.

"Get dressed son of mine we're going out to Chicken Licken's for breakfast, then Elizabeth, Matthew, and yourself are cleaning Auntie Kuki and Uncle Wally's house top to bottom".

"I'm glad you think so mommie dearest, but today is Saturday and like the Catholics hate eating meat on the Sabbath I hate cleaning on the Saturday and there's no way you can make me" Brandon said groggily as he turned over determined to fall back to sleep.

"Maybe you didn't hear me oldest sib but I said Chicken Licken's then to Aunt Kuki and Uncle Wally's house you go my boy" Fanny said picking Brandon's mattress up with him in it and rolled him onto the floor.

"And that's why they called me bully in the KND, I know your nightmares and I can make all of them come true".

Brandon squinted against the sunlight in his room as Fanny picked him up by his T shirt and led him to his clothes.

"Five minutes young man, get dressed or I'll dress you myself and if you think this is punishment just try falling asleep again".

Brandon grumbled slamming his bedroom door and locking it with a prideful look on his face as Fanny smiled back taking a screwdriver from her sweater as Brandon saw screws coming off of the door frame.

"I'm getting dressed mom just stop with the unscrewing my door nonsense all right?, I'll be out in five seconds" Brandon said as the screws were replaced in his door.

"All right son now let's shake a tail and hurry, we're going to like I said meet Aunt Rachel at Chicken Licken's and maybe Auntie Kuki and Uncle Wally will let Matty out too".

"I doubt that he threw the party to end all parties mom, I got at least ten numbers from girl's, plus I met a girl that just loves the word cleavage and I love her back".

"Great looks like we found his flavor of the week mama, maybe one day he'll learn that girl's like ice cream will melt one day" Fanny II said as Fanny smiled at her.

"Well sweetness maybe he will who knows, I just don't know if he's ever going to learn the lesson from last night, Aunt Rachel is sure teaching Liz the hard way" Fanny said as Brandon grew a curious face.

"What exactly is Aunt Rachel doing to torture Lizzie mom, I mean does she know that Matty and her are like white on rice these days?" Brandon asked as Fanny nodded at him.

"She's taking the you want one drink I'll give you a bottle to drink approach which I know will work for Lizzie because it worked for her mother, but you young man hate cleaning so as a punishment Aunt Kuki and Uncle Wally will stand aside watching the three convicts clean" Fanny said smirking

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In the Sanban household Wally, Leone, Gabriella, and Kuki are on the edge of their seats excited about Chicken Licken's as Matthew looked like death sleeping.

"Well gang you heard daddy Boom Boom Pow in the style of pop rock in 3-2-1 and now shiny happy family!" Kuki screamed as Fanny, Hoagie, Rachel, Nigel, Elizabeth, Roscoe, Ariana, Fanny II, Brandon, Leone. Gabriela, and Wally smiled.

"_Gotta get- get_

_Gotta get- get_

_Gotta get- get_

_Gotta g-g-g- get- get- get-get- get_

_Boom boom, boom gotta get- get_

_Boom boom, boom gotta get- get_

_Boom boom, boom gotta get- get_

_Boom boom, boom gotta get- get_" Wally started as Kuki and the other girls danced around Matty's bed with him moaning and the boys laughing.

"_Boom, boom, boom now_

_Boom, boom, boom now_

_Boom, boom, boom pow_

_Boom, boom_

_Yo I got that hit that beat the block_

_You can get that bass overload_

_I got that rock and roll_

_That future flow_

_That digital spit _

_Next level visual shit_

_I got that boom, boom pow_

_How the beat bang boom, boom pow_" Mark sang as the girl's continued to dance around Matty's bed.

"_I like that boom, boom pow_

_Them chickens jackin my style _

_They try to copy my swagger_

_I'm on that next shit now_

_I'm so 2008_

_You so 2000 and late _

_I got that boom, boom, boom_

_That future boom, boom, boom_

_Let me get it now_" Rachel sang as Matty threw a pillow which was caught by Wally.

"You'll have to be faster than that to beat me son I was once a cage fighter and I hold the championship title to this day" Wally said as Matthew moaned and squinted against the sunlight pouring into his room.

"_Boom, boom, boom gotta get- get_

_Boom, boom, boom gotta get- get_

_Boom ,boom, boom gotta get- get_

_Boom, boom, boom gotta get- get_

_Boom, boom now_

_Boom, boom now_

_Boom, boom pow_

_Boom, boom pow_" Fanny screamed as Matthew held his hands to his ears and Kuki pried them away.

"_I'm on that supersonic boom_

_Y'all here that spaceship zoom_

_When, when I step inside the room_

_Them girl's go ape shit uh_

_Y'all stuck on super 8 shit_

_That low fi stupid 8 bit_

_I'm on that HD flat_

_This beat go boom, boom bap_" Nigel sang out of tune as everybody laughed and danced around Matty who just moaned louder trying to get the voices out of his head.

"_I'm a beast when you turn me on_

_Into the future cybertron_

_Harder, better, faster, stronger_

_Sexy ladies extra longer_

_Cause we got that beat bounce_

_We got the beat that pound_

_We got the beat that 808_

_That boom, boom In your town_" Hoagie sang as it looked like a parade was dancing around Matty's bed without the floats.

"_People in the place_

_If you wanna get down_

_Throw your hands in that air_

_Gabriel drop the beat now_" Leone sang replacing Will I. am with Gabriel's name as Gabriela smiled raising her hands in the air.

"_Yup, yup _

_I be rockin them beats yup, yup_

_I be rockin them beats y-y- yup, yup_

_Here we go here we go satellite radio_

_Y'all getting hit with the boom, boom_

_Beats so big I be steppin on leprechauns_

_Shittin on ya'll with the boom, boom_

_Shittin on Ya'll with the_

_This beat be bumpin, bumpin_

_This beat go boom, boom_

_Let the beat rock_

_Let the beat rock _

_Let the beat rock_" Ariana sang giggling at a very tired Matty.

"_I like that boom, boom, pow_

_Them chicken's jackin my style_

_They try to copy my swagger _

_I'm on that next shit now_

_I'm so 2008_

_You so 2000 and late_

_I got that boom, boom, boom_

_That future boom, boom, boom_

_Let me get it now_" Fanny II sang as everybody crowded around Matty and he slowly opened his eyes.

"_Boom, boom, boom gotta get- get_

_Boom, boom, boom gotta get- get_

_Boom ,boom, boom gotta get- get_

_Boom, boom, boom gotta get- get_

_Boom, boom now_

_Boom, boom now_

_Boom, boom pow_

_Boom, boom pow_" Roscoe sang as everybody cheered for him and he jumped on Matty's bed making Matty's stomach churn.

"All right Adopted stop bouncing or so help me God I'll blow chunks all over you I swear it" Matty said as everybody gasped at Matty's name for Roscoe as Roscoe smiled and just bounced harder as Matty got green in the face.

"_Boom, boom, boom, now_

_Boom, boom, boom now_

_Boom, boom pow _

_Boom, boom pow_

_Let the beat rock_

_(Let the beat rock)_

_Let the beat rock_

_(Let the beat)_

_Let the beat_

_(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock_" Kuki finished as Matty angrily stood up and got dressed to Kuki's orders.

"All right Chicken Licken's ho, after that the convicts will come and clean this house top to bottom, and I believe Kuki has another special job for Matty meaning taking his allowance away" Rachel said as Kuki nodded taking Matty's allowance.

"Fine I'll just get a job and make my own money, it's not like you pay much attention to me anymore since Leone and precious Gabriela around" Matty said shoving past his family as Kuki and Wally exchanged a glance and Leone and Gabriela knew no Chicken Licken's for them right now.

"Rache take them to the mall after Chicken Licken's I think Matty needs some mom to dad to son bonding time".

"It's fine Kooks just don't let him get to you, I mean the older sib disease didn't make him drink last night believe that" Rachel said as Kuki nodded and Matty was seen glaring with jealous eyes at Leone and Gabriela.

"Come on kids Matty needs some mommy to daddy time and Chicken Licken's is just the beginning of it" Fanny said leading Leone and Gabriela outside.

"Let's just get this day over with mom, my heads pounding, my stomach hurts, and my mouth feels like cotton".

"You don't think that conversation just now was uncalled for?, I mean come on Matty their younger than you they need love too".

"Yea, yea, yea I heard this song and dance before, like on my 7th birthday that you forgot because little Leone kept you up all night, or when I was playing basketball and all's I wanted was a cheering section what I got were four empty seats".

"Matt raising three kids is hard I mean hell raising one is hard but what do you expect us to do make exceptions for you?" Wally asked as Matty scanned the room for something to throw and he picked up a photo album and chucked it at him as he ducked and it hit the wall.

"Why the hell not you make exceptions because of my emotions all the time, you leave me out of everything because you think I'm too old to care, well you know what that's fine screw Chicken Licken's, screw Leone and stupid baby Gabby, and screw the both of you!" Matty screamed storming off.

And I leave you there so please read and replay and I'll write more Thanks

Cindy'sboy93


	7. Cleaning Up And Mark's Best Pressent

After a breakfast of chicken Matty, Brandon, and Elizabeth were led to Kuki's house which was turned upside down and they all moaned.

"Elizabeth you can tackle the kitchen, Brandon you can tackle the bathroom, Matty you tackle the living room and we'll be done in no time flat" Kuki said as Matty shoved past her without a word and grabbed a pail a sponge, and filled the pail with sudsy water walking back to the living room.

"Once the room you're required to clean is cleaned I'll inspect it and then and only then will you be able to leave for your house where more punishments meet you, and you missy need a bottle I believe your mom left you with".

Elizabeth moaned as the Lemon Slick Absolute Vodka bottle was handed to her and she sipped it heading into the kitchen where pizza boxes, Chinese take out cartons, chicken cartons, and dishes piled up to the counters met her.

"I also expect you to sweep, mop, clean the counters, and refill this fridge with food ma'am the grocery list is over there and once all that's done you can go back home" Kuki said as Elizabeth grumbled stupid Brandon under her breath and grabbed the boxes and cartons first to dispose of them.

"See you can already see my table you're well on your way, now attack those dishes while I check up on Brandon and my son".

"I'd check on your son first Aunt Kuki, believe me that conversation earlier was a long time coming because he used to vent to me and I vented back to him before he told you how he felt" Elizabeth said taking the dishes from the sink and filling it with sudsy water.

"Did he ever say why he didn't tell us how he felt Liz?, I mean we're his parents after all and we need to know if he's feeling left out don't we?".

"I think he pretty much described he was feeling left out earlier and yes he should have talked to you earlier in fact I told him to and he said you wouldn't understand".

Kuki was hurt by this as Elizabeth just looked down at her and she looked back at Elizabeth a pain in her eyes.

"We didn't mean to treat him like that but we thought he could handle it because he was older and he always acted like the oldest of the three kids".

"Aunt Kuki you know and I know that's true but completely ignoring him I mean come on we all wish our parents would leave us alone but Matty's different, he's kind of rooting for you and Uncle Wally to notice him a lot more".

"Again he's never talked to us so how do we know what he wants?, I mean we're not mind readers even if he expects us to be" Kuki said as Matty stormed into the kitchen and rummaged in the cabinets until he found carpet cleaner and then stormed back to the living room.

"Aunt Kuki Matty and I have been seeing each other behind your backs for going on five years now, and I do have to say forgetting his 7th birthday is pretty bad it's like you want to forget him when he wants to be remembered by you" Elizabeth said scrubbing Dish after dish as Kuki helped dry them.

"All right I admit forgetting his birthday was bad even when he sang Happy Birthday To Me that morning we thought he was just joyful like me at that age".

"But are you completely absent minded to not know when you gave birth to your own son, I mean come on Aunt Kuki you're smarter than that".

"So what do I do now?, I mean he's giving me the cold shoulder and I can't handle not hearing his voice anymore Lizzie it's tearing me apart".

"Well it'll take a lot but why not let him into your and Uncle Wally's past, you know show him that you had parents and they did bad things to you and him when you two were kids".

Kuki had another plan as Elizabeth and her finished the dishes together with Kuki grinning.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Brandon laid himself on the tile floor of the bathroom as Elizabeth left to do the grocery shopping and Matty was angrily scrubbing the rug making juice and soda stains come out of it.

"Are you still mad at us Matty?, I mean you had to know that having a kid at 19 wasn't the best decision in our lives but the end result was good" Wally said as Matty flipped him the finger and Wally walked into the kitchen to see it cleaned.

"Wow we ought to hire her full time Kooks, just look at how everything sparkles in here sweetie, by the way have you tried talking to Matty lately because FYI he's still pretty miffed us".

"Just hurry Mrs. Beatles and bring Mr. Beatles too, yes of course my parents are coming too Mrs. Beatles it's kind of like an In laws meeting plus we're teaching Matty that he's not the only kid ignored in this world" Kuki said twirling the phone cord around her fingers.

"Groceries check now if there's nothing else I'm going home to get some rest, I mean I definitely won't be throwing a party anymore or drinking" Elizabeth said swigging the last of her vodka and throwing it in the trash.

"Good because I can't see you go down a road your mother was so close to going down which was rehab, she quit before we forced her to get to that point".

"All right Kuki can I ask you what you're thinking woman?, I mean inviting our parents here on the day Matty's taken a vow of silence just what the hell are you trying to prove?" Wally asked as Kuki shushed him.

"Wallabee Gregory Beatles there are little kids in this house young man, and I'm trying to show Matty that Little Jumping Bean and Hippity Hoppity hold a place in embarrassing parent history, he'll talk to us yet Hippity Hoppity".

"I thought I lost that nickname after the wedding Kooks, I mean where do you get off calling me Hippity Hoppity Little Jumping Bean?".

"I'm you wife I can call you Cleopatra Queen Of The Nile if I want Hippity Hoppity, now hurry and help me with dinner my parents and yours are about half an hour away as we speak" Kuki said as she suddenly remembered Brandon was still in the bathroom hopefully cleaning it.

"I'm going to check on Matty Walls, you just start making chicken tenders seeing their your specialty and I'll cook the Lo Mein and sides when I get back from either reprimanding Brandon or congratulating him either way I win".

Wally took plates, chicken, eggs, and breadcrumbs out as he broke the eggs into a bowl and heard the door slam open as Matty who was sweating dropped his bucket off and stared Wally hard in the eyes.

"Your damn living room is clean master, maybe you'd like your slippers and your pipe next?, or maybe I can get you a beer and a double Swiss burger with mushrooms next" Matty said sarcasm pouring from his voice as Wally heard a scream and bolted for the bathroom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Brandon Philip Fullbright get your behind up now and clean this bathroom, I mean you haven't even made headway in it!" Kuki screamed loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear her as Brandon shot up like a jack in the box.

"Good morning Brandon nice of you to join planet Kuki this morning, I asked one thing of you and you can't even do that so here's the deal, the time is 10:00 in half an hour I want this bathroom sparkling or so help me God Brandon your mom will be your new best friend and you don't want her for a friend.

Brandon angrily glared At Kuki as she glared back with a smirk on her face knowing how to get even with Brandon.

"Just go I'll clean it and for future reference you asked for this not me, if there's anybody to thank it's you so take a bow and when you get home you'll have a surprise waiting for you".

Brandon glad to be sent home ran off as Kuki sneered calling Fanny as it was answered after the first ring by Fanny II.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning Fullbright residence Fanny Abigail Fullbright the 2nd speaking and how may I help you?" Fanny II asked as Kuki giggled hearing Fanny II answer the phone.

"Morning Fanny Abigail Fullbright the 2nd this is Kuki Maryanne Sanban the 1st can you please get your mother for me?" Kuki asked as Fanny II dashed off to find Fanny in the living room watching television.

"Mama Auntie Kuki's on the phone and she would like to speak with you, she sounded important over the phone so I'm guessing it's pretty important".

"Well if Kuki's calling it's important that girl never calls unless it's wicked important, you have full reign of television seeing Brandon's grounded into mummy dust and Mark's watching Kung Fu Panda in his room" Fanny said as she took the cordless phone from Fanny II and she turned on Cartoon Network.

"Kooks you never call on the weekend you said it was a sin against God to bother a family on the weekend, so level with me girl is it Brandon?"

"Yes you never told me how tired he get's sleeping on bathroom floors but that's beside the point, Fan I really want to make him mad so tell me how is Fanny II and a life of slavery and babysitting sound to her" Kuki asked as Fanny cackled over the phone and Kuki knew Fanny II gained a slave in Brandon.

"I guess we could talk to her about it meaning Hoagie, Wally, you, Fanny II, Mark, and I, Brandon's out because he'd object to it before the meeting even started".

"Well you have my vote Fan and Wally's because he's in my back pocket and Hoagie's because he's in your back pocket, Fanny II will agree right off the bat all's that left is Mark's vote and you leave him to me".

The door slammed as Fanny hung up with Kuki and Brandon walked into the house with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I'm so great I didn't have to do any work today and now I'm off to torture Mark seeing my clock says little brother torturing time" Brandon said as Fanny angrily huffed and followed him upstairs intent on stopping him from making Mark's life miserable.

"You step one foot into his room and so help me God Brandon you are a dead man, he's been scare free all day and you have no right to scare him" Fanny said blocking Mark's bedroom door as Brandon just shoved her out of the way which was no easy task and walked into Mark's room.

"Marky hey little brother so what are you up to today?, because I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies and see Xmen Origins Wolverine today there's a showing at 4:15 if you like".

"I'm watching Kung Fu Panda and what's the catch you're never this nice to me and I know you want something" Mark said as Fanny grinned having a better idea.

"You know Ice Age Dawn Of The Dinosaurs comes out 4th of July weekend Marky how's about I take you to see that and Monster's Vs. Aliens in 3D instead, unless you're deadest in seeing Xmen Origins Wolverine which then we'll go see that too".

"Can we go see all three mama honest to goodness, Because Roscoe saw both Monster's Vs. Alien 3D and Xmen Origins Wolverine and he said they were both really good".

"Honest to goodness see I've been spending so much of my time with Fanny II and daddy has been spending all his time on Brandon our little Marky is stuck in the middle begging for attention" Fanny said as Mark hugged Fanny around the legs and she grinned kissing his cheeks.

"Yea but will mommy pitch in for snacks to all three shows, plus go out to dinner with you after, plus take you to the mall to do some toy shopping, Marky buddy I'm a gift giving ATM get me while the getting's good" Brandon said as Mark snorted with laughter and Fanny grinned.

"Here's a thought Brandon tell me what you want and maybe I'd consider being nice and inviting you out with mommy and I, and yes she'll pitch in for snacks, get me lunch and dinner, and take me to the mall to let me pick out what I want" Mark said as Brandon got to Mark's level smiling.

"Fine you drive a hard bargain but I'll throw UP in 3D along with the other three, plus I'll get you so much sugar that you'll be a Mexican jumping bean and we're not even Mexican we're Irish".

"No matter what you say I'm not giving in until you tell me what the catch is, then I'll consider this peace offering that mommy can do much better".

"Fine this whole drinking thing is hanging over me like a booger Mark, now you and I know if you bat those navy blues of yours the adults are mesmerized, now Aunt Kuki says I'm to be punished at home and I want to know what the punishment is".

"I need to grab my jacket if I'm going to the movies, and I don't know what they have planned and even if I did I would tell you" Mark said skipping off as Fanny got face to face with Brandon.

"Mom always beats meany brother remember that Brandon, I will always come out on top and you're not to be trusted boy" Fanny said as Brandon smiled back at her.

"So how are you going to explain to the tantrum queen that Mark and only Mark's going to the movies with you today?, gee I can't wait to hear that conversation".

"I think it'll go a little something like this Brandon, mommy take Mark to the movies I want to stay home and watch television anyways and you hardly do anything with him" Fanny II said as Mark beamed glad to be getting out of the house as Brandon again stared at Fanny.

"Brandon no matter how much you look at mommy she's not going to change, I swear sometimes you just amaze me with your pea brain".

"Shut it Abigail I'm to be punished and I think I should know how, unless mom doesn't know how either" Brandon said as Kuki, Wally and Hoagie walked up all holding smiles.

"Brandon Philip Fullbright you refused your detention with Aunt Kuki today so there will be repercussions, and the only one I could think of was making you wait on Fanny II hand and foot" Kuki said as Brandon gulped and Fanny II beamed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"So if I ask him to rub my feet he'll have to do it?, that is the coolest thing ever Auntie Kuki because I have plans for him" Fanny II said as Fanny giggled along with Mark as they dashed off for lunch and the movies.

"Brandon get in my room I have plans for you and they involve you cleaning it top to bottom, until I can see my authentic Buttercup Powerpuff Girls rug on the floor".

"I bet you wish you were back at my house cleaning now don't you?, I'm a total genius when it comes to torturing older brothers, I think I should make a career out of it" Kuki said grinning and skipping off as Wally joined her.

"Come on dad help a son out, I mean you can't really let her take me into her girly room and let her watch while I clean it now can you?" Brandon asked as Hoagie grinned at Fanny II and Brandon.

"Bran I think it's time you learned how bossy your mom could get when she was younger, and in walks Fanny II who is actually worse than your mother and I think she can find worse things for you to do than clean your room" Hoagie said as fanny II skipped up and kissed Hoagie's cheek and then pulled Brandon to her room.

In Fanny II's room we see stuffed animals everywhere, toys surrounding her floor, clothes scattered in every crevice, makeup scattered on her dresser, and dishes piled high next to her bed as she beamed and pointed to the rug.

"I'd deal with making the bed and getting the animals on there in chronological order first, and if that confuses you then let me explain further, the animals go on the bed from when I first got them meaning Oink Oinks first and so on and so forth".

"And what if I refuse to make your bed?, what if I rip Oink Oink up by stuffing his fat, round, piggy body down the garbage disposal and turn it on as he spins and fluff rises to the ceiling?".

"Then I'd have to hurt you in the worst way I can think of Brandon, you have no idea what Oink Oink means to me and the rest of my animals follow his lead".

Brandon grabbed Oink Oink and dashed to the kitchen with Fanny II chasing him with an angry expression on her face as he reached the kitchen.

"One more move and the stuffed pig gets it Abigail, I think I may have found my bargaining chip and it comes in the form of Oink Oink the stupid stuffed pig" Brandon said stuffing Oink Oink into the garbage disposal smirking at Fanny II.

"Daddy Brandon's messing with the garbage disposal and Oink Oinks going to be it's next victim, hurry dada hurry before he destroys my childhood friend!" Fanny II screamed as Hoagie dashed into the kitchen seeing his daughter in tears and her friend in the garbage disposal.

"Brandon have you no heart son?, I mean honestly she's had Oink Oink as long as she can remember and you want to cut him up just because she asked you to clean her room, I wouldn't blame her if she made you do all of her chores" Hoagie said as Fanny II grinned maliciously and Brandon knew he was in trouble.

"Daddy I'm glad I have you around to be my daddy and to give me good ideas, so here's the deal Bran all of my chores are now yours, I will have no chores and the first thing I want from you is to clean my room from the tippity top to the bottomy bottom and rearrange all my animals in chronological order"

Brandon was dragged up the stairs by Fanny II and they went in her room where the trash heap that was her room was waiting for Brandon.

"Clothes in the basket, animals chronological order on the bed, toys in the toy box and the closet, games on the top shelf in the closet, Barbie's in their dreamhouse, Littlest pets in their respective bin, Barbie clothes go in the Barbie's closet, and shoes lined up in the closet by style".

Brandon sighed as he picked dirty clothes up and started tossing them in the basket as Fanny II laid on her unmade bed beaming.

"I'm awfully thirsty Brandon go get me a Cherry Pepsi from the kitchen and hurry before I die of thirst and also get me some nacho's I'm starved" Fanny II said as Brandon grumbled and stormed off to the kitchen to find Hoagie on the phone with Fanny.

"I think she's worse than you honey, I mean you should see what she has Brandon doing and she has a love for me which is something you said she'd have as she got older" Hoagie said as Brandon fuming grabbed the nacho's he made for Fanny II from the microwave and the Cherry Pepsi from the fridge.

"So how's the mother to son bonding going Fan?, are Mark and you having the time of your life or what?, I mean he deserves it after all he's been put through for his whole life I mean he hasn't had a good nights sleep for as long as I can remember".

Hoagie smiled as a scratching was heard at the door and he ran to open the back door to find a kitten drenched and half meowing half purring as it dashed into the house.

"I'm gonna have to call you back Fan, a cat has just become a new member of the family and I think I just found Mark's birthday present".

As if it was beckoned the cat meowed up at Hoagie as he grabbed a towel and started drying the tiger kitten off glad that this kitten decided to crash their house and not Nigel, Rachel, Kuki, or Wally's house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

After the movies Fanny and Mark came home with balloons floating to the roof of the minivan Hoagie and Fanny brought when they had Brandon.

"Hurry mama I want to see the present daddy got me for my birthday which is tomorrow, are we going to have a party?" Mark asked skipping up the driveway as Fanny grinned and nodded at her son.

"Yes we're going to have a party don't we have one every year for you kids?, and Auntie Rachel has also come up with the best present ever, but nothing will beat what mommy got for you" Fanny said as Mark threw open the door and kicked his muddy shoes off which pleased Fanny because the others always forgot to do this.

"Hurry mama hurry I want to see my present now, I can't wait to see what it is I'm so psyched right now I can't control myself".

Fanny giggled rubbing his hair as Mark dashed into the kitchen with Fanny following and when they got there the tiger cat met their eyes.

"Happy birthday son I'd like you to meet the newest member of the Fullbright clan and your birthday present, so give it a name so it knows who we're talking to when we call him or her.

Mark was speechless as tears ran down his face and hugged Hoagie as Hoagie hugged him back and he pet the cat's head as it purred and licked his fingers.

"I have the perfect name for you little kitty, it's brave, it's bold, and you'll scare all the other kitties with it, you're name is My Little Tiger like my nickname and my mommy told me it would make me brave, bold, and I could scare anybody with it" Mark said as My Little Tiger yawned and curled up in Mark's lap falling asleep purring.

"Well now that we gave this cute kitten a name what do you say to dinner, I'll go pick up a bucket of chicken and invite the others over for dinner, they can all bring a side and we'll have one big friend and family dinner" Fanny said as Mark shook his head.

"We had chicken for breakfast and I'm sort of chickened out mommy, why don't we have hamburger's instead?, I mean Daddy's been dying to barbeque and tonight's a great night for it".

"I like your thinking Marky so Hoges you're up, I'll call the rest of the friends while you start the grill and get to cooking".

Hoagie smiled and winked at Mark as he fired up the grill and Fanny II dashed downstairs seeing My Little Tiger curled up in Mark's lap as she stuck her tongue out at Brandon.

"I told you I heard a kitten I told you so, where did this cute bundle of fur come from anyway mama?" Fanny II asked gently petting My Little Tiger's back as he purred still resting his head on Mark's kneecap.

"Daddy found the poor thing drenched from the rain and pawing at our door for comfort, now what's this I hear about you making Brandon do your chores young lady?" Fanny asked as Fanny II grinned beckoning Fanny to follow her.

"Auntie Kuki gave me full reign on Brandon so as a punishment for not cleaning earlier I made him clean my room and he really does a good job just look at the end result".

Fanny's mouth dropped in surprise as she saw a spotless room and Fanny II beamed as Mark also has a surprised look on his face.

"See he cleans it and I take the credit, at least that was my plan now Brandon I feel like a bath so go run me one and make the water room temperature".

"Brandon groaned as Mark giggled carrying My Little Tiger to his room and put him at the head of the bed with a bowl of cream and tuna fish waiting in the corner for him.

"Goodnight My Little Tiger later I'll introduce you to my favorite movies Cars, Over The Hedge, Ice Age, Ice Age The Meltdown, Kung Fu Panda, Monster House, The Incredibles, Chicken Little, Fox And The Hound, Shrek 1 2 and 3, Batman 1 2 and 3 Batman Begins, and my personal favorite The Dark Knight" Mark said giggling.

Mark gently kissed My Little Tiger's head and tucked him in as he walked off and knew that he found his second best friend seeing Roscoe was his first.

Well that's it for now and we'll find out about the reason for Matty's blowup in the next chapter also, I wanted to do it in this chapter but Fanny's house called to my imagination so that's what I used Peace Out

Cindy'sboy93


	8. Elizabeth's Big Mistake

At the Sanban house Kuki was rushing people out of the house as Wally took the kids minus Matty to Fanny's house for Mark' birthday celebration.

"I'll be there when I can but I really think Matty and I just need to be like gunslingers in those old westerns you like to watch Walls and have a standoff" Kuki said as Wally smiled kissing her.

"If you need any help you know how to contact me Kooks, and I'll be here in half a second" Wally said as Kuki kissed him back smiling.

I'll be fine Wally I was like him growing up with Mushi, I had to fight for attention and then when they adopted Laney I pretty much had to throw in the towel, but I won't let Matty do the same thing".

Wall walked off carrying Gabriela and Leone skipped next to him holding his hand as Kuki walked up the stairs to Matty's room hearing Citizen Cope's Let The Drummer Kick blare from his room as she opened the door.

"Well this room looks cleaned sweetie, how long did it take you to clean it Matt?, I know you're ignoring me Matt but I'm not going to leave you alone until I can get at least a smidge of a response from you".

Matthew slowly turned over with tears in his eyes running down to his face and it looked to Kuki like he'd been crying for awhile.

"Matty talk to me sweetie I mean you used to tell me everything before you got older and your dad and I paid more attention to Leone and Gabby" Kuki said as Matty just stood up and collapsed into her arms and she embraced him in a hug as he just cried his eyes out.

"Elizabeth- broke- up- with- me- she- told- me- she- wanted- a- family- man- and- she- hates- me- for- putting- you- and- dad- through- hell- all- day" Matty said as Kuki stroked his blonde hair inherited from Wally.

"I know it hurts Matt because this is your first broken heart, it hurt me when I was left alone too his name was Kenny Masterson and he promised me that I had nothing to worry about but he was a jerk and had another love for a girl named Leone Kennedy and that's where your sister's name came from".

Matty broke from Kuki as she kissed his cheek and handed him tissues and he sat on his bed as Kuki joined him.

"See Matt Elizabeth just thought she was the reason you were so angry with us today and she's not, in fact she's the reason I approached you tonight, she made me see that I was a bad mother for ignoring you and skipping your birthday, I mean what kind of a mother am I?" Kuki asked as Matty hugged her crying again.

"You're a good mommy mom, I mean you helped me grow I just disagree with some of the things you and dad do".

Kuki stopped crying and let Citizen Cope sing her back to Matty's eyes.

"For example you've been to every one of Leone's dance recitals, every one of Gabby's Jazzercise sessions, but none of my soccer, football, baseball, softball, or basketball games and everybody else's parents are there" Matty said crying fresh tears as Kuki hugged him and held him close.

"I haven't done this since you were seven and you said you hated me because I forgot your birthday, and I feel the same way I did when you called me out on that" Kuki said as Matty clung to her harder and she patted his back.

"Matt I promise you the mother of all promises that I will show up for all of your games with daddy, Leone, and Gabby by my side".

Matty unclung from Kuki smiling for the first time since the fight that morning and handing her his schedule for basketball.

"I'd understand if you couldn't make every game but I would like it if you came to at least half my games mom, who knows you might even like them".

"I'm making all of them and Leone and Gabby will just have to deal with that, I went to every dance recital and Jazzercise session and now it's time for them to make exceptions when it comes to their brother playing sports".

Let The Drummer Kick ended as Matty turned his radio off and Kuki smiled really liking the song her son was listening to.

"What was that song anyways that was the awesomest song ever, I especially liked the second verse where he sounded like he was saying more than the first one" Kuki asked as Matty laughed handing her the CD.

"It's Let The Drummer Kick by Citizen Cope and he is saying more in the second verse it's just not understood by a lot of people, but me having a broken heart that got mended by my mom understood every word" Matty said brushing his hair as Kuki saw him heading for his door.

"Well let's get a move on mom one of my brothers are having a B day and growing up you taught me that B days are the specialist of all special days and right now my little bro needs me".

Kuki jumped up following Matty across the street to the party where Rachel was scolding Elizabeth for something.

* * *

"He's a teenager Liz and that gives him permission to hate his parents sometimes, I mean you were no Pocketful Of Sunshine this morning either young lady!" Rachel screamed as Elizabeth saw Matty and wanted to be anywhere but where she was now.

"You know Elizabeth true love can withstand anything even a fight involving parents and not the other person, that's exactly what this was a fight between Matty, Uncle Wally, and Aunt Kuki not involving you".

"Mom if you could lower your voice that'd be greatly appreciated, I mean the liquor is making my head and my stomach hurt, I did what I did and can't take it back, and I will not be yelled at by a woman who went down the same road I did" Elizabeth said slamming open the side door to Fanny's house.

"Young lady if you think I'm finished you're surely mistaken I'm just getting started, now let's talk young love because as I recall we had a fight like this when you told me Matty and you were a couple".

21 Guns blared from the kitchen as Mark giggled singing along to the words and seeing Rachel and Elizabeth looking angry.

"Auntie Rachel my mama says to always turn that frown upside down in front of me, I mean you don't want my party to be bad do you?" Mark asked as Rachel shook her head no and patted his head.

"Marky you're absolutely right cutie pie, we shouldn't be fighting on your birthday because it's your day so we'll continue this conversation back home young lady" Rachel said as Matty walked in with Kuki smiling as she dropped her pressents on the table and walked up to find Wally feeding Gabby and Leone candy.

"Not one word of this to your mother Lee, she'll murder me if she finds out I fed you candy she'll wring my neck and then she'll make me sleep on the couch if she even get's a hint of candy on Gabby's breath" Wally said as Leone smiled mischievously and Wally turned around to find Kuki smiling at him.

"Wally you know it's a party so who cares if they eat candy?, I mean Gabby's loving it just look at her grabbing it with her pudgy hands" Kuki said as Gabriel looked up and saw Matty and did the one thing nobody expected her to do.

"Other hi Other you one eing Rabby yet?, Leo aid you eing Rabby ith inchers but I till ove you Other" Gabriel said as Kuki, Wally, Mushi, and Matty's jaws dropped in surprise.

"I'm her first word mom brother is her first word I can't believe it, I mean I said mama, Leone said dada, but Gabriel said brother and I'm so proud of her for it".

"It's a sign telling you that she loves you Matty, I mean look at all the things you do for her and Leone it's no wonder brother was her first word".

"Other, Other, Other, Other, Other I ove you Other ery, ery, ery, ery, uch , on't be mad at mama nymore Other she oves you too ike me".

"Brother is not mad at mommy or daddy anymore because mommy and I had a nice talk and we figured out a solution to all of our problems and it's a word mommy calls compromise which should fix everything" Matty said as Gabby kissed him and handed him a goodie bag giggling.

"Andy other and lots of it in here, all orts of andy in here and toys too, I ave a oisy one" Gabriel said blowing her party blower in Wally's ear. As he shrieked and Gabby giggled.

"Urprise addy appy irthday to you, low andles out addy ake a ish and urry efore I ake a ish for you".

"All right Gabby let's get you washed up princess your all sticky and you will be a clean piglet when I'm done" Kuki said as Gabby oinked and Kuki joined her the both of them giggling.

"Well Matty what do you say we leave Lee here with her friends for awhile and we chat?, I know your mom and I have been preoccupied lately but I feel we need this time together to talk because I know you hate me too or hated me at one point son" Wally said walking out as Matty followed him.

* * *

On Fanny's front porch we see Wally and Matty both looking at each other both of them a loss for words and Fanny watched the both of them struggle.

"You know I was a cage fighter once Matt, when I was in College it paid tuition and your mom was at every fight cheering me on, I quit when your grandma and grandpa mom's side not mine offered to pay my way through school if I stayed with her".

"That's awesome dad so did you get hurt doing that?, or did the other people you fought lose some teeth, fingers, and a couple of toes?" Matty asked his voice full of excitement as Wally smiled at him.

"Actually I was petty good Dana White and I were really good friends and still are to this day, he wanted to make UFC national and I could have gone to Cali to star in season one of The Ultimate Fighter but mom got pregnant with you and I refused to leave and Dana said he hoped to see me fight again one day".

"You and mom gave up a lot when you had kids huh dad?, mom told me one day that she was an actress on Broadway before I came along and she must have been good because she can catch any of us kids if we're faking sick, even kids that aren't hers get caught".

"She was amazing I saw every one of her shows because she saw every one of my fights, in fact she's good friends with Dana White too" Wally said as Matty's jaw hung in surprise.

"So we're not so bad now are we?, I mean Dana White how many adults you know can say their friends with him?".

"Not many dad I can say you and mom are the coolest adults I know, I wish I could meet Dana White man that would be the coolest thing ever".

"Your mom told me about your talk with her and I think compromise is the best thing for all of us Matt, and I'm sorry I never paid much attention to you and I promise from this day forth I'm going to give you my undivided attention".

"I don't want all of it I mean Leone and Gabby deserve it too but I do want a little of it just enough to make me feel you two are listening, you know what I mean dad?" Matty asked as Wally nodded hugging him.

"So enough about my fight career how are you and Elizabeth doing?, are you two going to tie the knot yet or are you going to settle down and have a bunch of kids like your mom and I did?" Wally asked as Matty shook his head no.

"Elizabeth broke up with me because she thinks I need to get my priorities straight, which in girl words that's saying it's over in the nicest way possible".

Wally nodded smiling as Matty laughed and Wally had no choice but to join him seeing his son pick up on girls tones exactly like Wally could do with Kuki any day of the week.

"Your mom taught me how to read girl's like a book at an early age, in fact she was so peeved that we didn't get married the second we had you that her tone was ignorant to me for like five months before I promised her we could move in together and then it was all still marry me".

"I remember that wedding we had it in our backyard and mom was pregnant with Lee, she said it was beautiful but you always told her you wanted more than that for her".

"And thanks to our friend Mr. Dana White I can give her more $3000000.00 more and we can plan our wedding right this time" Wally said as Matty's eyes went wide with surprise.

"I told you he was a friend now this is just between us and since we need bonding time we can plan this wedding together, the groom part anyway I'm proposing after she get's Gabby cleaned and then her and the girls can plan the bride part".

Matty hugged Wally as Wally hugged him back and kissed his cheek as they walked inside and Fanny smiled knowing the old Wally has been replaced by a new Wally, a more loving Wally.

* * *

"I saw that Beatles and I have to say it was sweet, and proposing to Kuki tonight is a very good idea which is why I'm keeping my mouth shut about it, so looks like Hurricane Matty is moving on huh Matt?" Fanny asked as Matty hugged her nodding.

"Finally clean My Little Piglet now no more candy or you'll just get sticky again and then you'll need another bath and then you'll be cranky, I'll get snippy, and we'll both be at each other's throats" Kuki said fixing Gabriel's hair into a ponytail.

"Well I'll gather everyone together, come on Matty you can help and then we can see your mom cry from happiness because she's wanted another wedding for a very long time".

Fanny walked into the kitchen to find Mark giggling at My Little Tiger batting at the bow on one of his pressents and Fanny II placed a birthday crown on him.

"All right everyone settle down come on fools settle, now I know this is Matty's day but this also happens to be a special day for the Sanban family and we're not ruining it with chitter chatter, Rachel you follow me and Matty you too I have a special job for the both of you".

Matty glad to be included ran after Fanny and Rachel and she handed Matty a video camera smiling down at him.

"This is something they never had at their last wedding, it's kind of a wedding yearbook and I heard you can work wonders with a camera seeing you have one" Fanny said as Matthew grinned taking the camera from her and Rachel looked down at him.

"Rache you're in charge of the wedding album because that's your things making collages and things like that".

"Good I'll go out tonight and get a book if Matty will be a dear and get me all the shoeboxes his mom has of pictures, her and Wally are in half of those boxes and the kids are in the other half".

""No prob Aunt Rachel, mom and dad would be glad to know that they have a wedding album and a video so the pictures should be good".

"We should hurry this up I want to get the reproposal on film and their reactions after the reproposal so let's get our tails in gear while I'm in the director mood" Matty said as he ran off with Fanny and Rachel following him.

"All right we're ready dad so do it now while we have good light and all that jazz, I mean once you get it done it shouldn't be too hard should it?".

"Kuki Eloise Sanban will you marry me again?, we can have the wedding you always wanted plus Gabby and Lee can be involved this time along with Matty" Wally said as Kuki was speechless and nodded seeing the new ring Wally brought her.

"And now let's see what the happy couple have to say about getting married again, then we'll get the friends Point of views after that".

Matty walked up to Kuki who smiled through her tears and looked into the camera as Wally sat next to her also smiling.

"So Wally and Kuki Beatles how does it feel to be engaged not once but twice, I mean most can't even handle being married once".

"It's unbelievable and by the way Mr. Moneybags where did you get the money to plan a wedding?, I mean money wasn't falling from the sky was it?" Kuki asked as Matty laughed and Kuki giggled also.

"No goofball our friend a Mr. Dana White has given me money for the wedding and he said if we use it up he'd give us more but the only catch is we have to invite him to the wedding".

"Of course he's invited I mean after giving us the money he's kind of the man behind the wedding in a way isn't he?".

"Yes he is and I want Matty involved with the groom stuff in a big way, it's give us guys some son to father bonding time".

"Great idea and Gabby, Leone, and my gal pals can deal with the bride part of the wedding, and the guys can join you and Matty that is if he wants them to" Kuki said as Matty nodded smiling.

"I always wanted to get closer to uncle Nigel and Uncle Hoagie, whereas Brandon his name will not be spoken in my prescience anymore, Roscoe's pretty cool, and Mark's the smallest and deserves attention as much as I do" Matty said as Wally and Kuki were surprised to see what he was doing.

"Yea but your dad and I still want to be sure you're getting enough attention too, I mean you need it just as much as Mark Matty sweetie".

"I'm not going to be an attention hog mom, I'm sure I'll get a lot helping dad plan this wedding and also making this video for you guys to cherish".

Elizabeth slammed open the kitchen door as Rachel stormed in after her Matty running to Kuki and Wally knowing how bad Rachel can get when she's angry.

* * *

"Young lady this conversation is far from over, you didn't even have the decency to call him you just left him a letter?, do you have any idea how bad he must feel right now!" Rachel screamed as Elizabeth flinched at every word.

"I knew you two dating would be bad Liz, I told you to be his friend but then I hear oh don't fret mom it'll be finer than fine and now I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to be friends anymore!".

"Well I'm in luck because he never mentioned anything about not wanting to be friends anymore, he just ran from the house crying his eyes out" Elizabeth said as Rachel saw Matty standing there his camera by his side.

"Don't worry Aunt Rachel she didn't hurt me that much, and besides I never told any of her secrets she confided in me" Matty said as Elizabeth knew she was in way over her head this time.

"Like what Matty and if you don't want to tell me how does $20.00 a secret sound?, I mean they have to be worth $20.00 right?".

"Make it 40.00 and you got yourself a deal Auntie, these secrets are after all pretty juicy and they'll get her into a lot of trouble".

"Deal $40.00 it is, now spill Matty what has she told you about her that Uncle Nigel and I should know?" Rachel asked as Matty smiled and Elizabeth gulped at his smile.

"Well first of all she's still stripping even after you told her to quit, she claims the money's good and she needs it for another secret that will be revealed last because it's the biggest one ever".

Rachel forked over $40.00 and patted Matty's head running off to get Nigel as Elizabeth angrily glared at Matty.

"You little rat fink what makes you think you can parade around telling my mom all the things I told you?, I mean we're friends still aren't we?" Elizabeth asked as Matty nodded and looked back at her.

"You may be my friend but you hurt me today Liz and now I'm hurting you back the only way I know how, by selling your secrets to your parents and just wait until they find out what you need the money for their going to flip their lids".

"All right one question down and there's more than enough money to go around, so Matty now that Uncle and I are here tell us more" Rachel said as Matty smiled.

"The tat on her back isn't because the other cheerleaders got it, they got theirs on their ankle and they weren't as big as Liz's, she got the tattoo because she heard a senior boy Jeremy Monroe was looking for arm candy and she wanted to be his arm candy" Matty said as Rachel forked over more money.

"Young lady I told you to stay away from Jeremy Monroe, I mean I don't even know him except by reputation and he has a very bad reputation of being a one night stand extraordinaire" Nigel said as Elizabeth hissed angrily through her teeth.

"You don't know him dad you just know him by reputation, I mean I could tell you his nickname is Snake and you'd fly off the handle hoping to scare me" Elizabeth said.

"All right Matty I'll also give you $40.00 if you spill her secrets, now tell me something I don't know about her".

"Well she had a motivation for flashing the school and it wasn't who you think it was, Jeremy Monroe told her if she flashed the school she'd be rewarded with a night out and him by her side".

Nigel and Rachel both gave Matty $40.00 and Elizabeth gulped and Matty knew it was finally time to come out with the darkest secret he held of Elizabeth.

"Well here's the last one I know so get ready to pay me triple for this one, as you've both noticed Elizabeth has been sick a lot lately and she's also getting bigger around the tummy, now she told you guys it was the flu and she was just hungry but she's wrong".

Rachel and Nigel's eyes fell on Elizabeth both of their eyes hot coals and she flinched knowing she was going to be in the biggest trouble ever.

"So anywho she went to the doctor and the doctor told her she was pregnant as in with child and she kept it a secret, she planned on getting an abortion today but luckily Marky had his B day and you made her come here" Matty said as Rachel curved her hands into fists and Nigel gulped backing away from her.

"After all the talks we've had, all the things I've said, all the things I've given you, all the things I warned you about, you go behind our backs and have sex with the first guy to bat his blue eyes at you?" Rachel asked as Elizabeth gulped as Rachel's shadow covered her.

"Well it all sounded fun at the time mom I mean you and dad had to have those moments where fun overtook lessons your mom taught you" Elizabeth said as Rachel angrily grabbed her by the arm and led her out the front door.

"Fan it's been fun but I have to have a long chat about what happens when fun overtakes lessons your mother taught you to my adorable yet pregnant daughter".

"Rache take it easy on her I mean remember how your mom treated you when you were pregnant with her?, she didn't talk to you for like a month and you were left alone pleading for her to help you" Fanny said as Rachel just dragged Elizabeth off to the house.

* * *

"You are so irresponsible Elizabeth I honestly have never been so disappointed in you than I am right now, I warned you about this and all's you did was not listen and look now you're going to have another mouth to feed" Rachel said as Elizabeth just looked down at her stomach wondering what the baby heard right now.

"Did you getting pregnant ever cross your mind during these sessions with whoever the hell you got with?, I mean you had to thing you weren't bulletproof to baby making".

"I'm young mom things like babies don't ever cross my mind, I just think about things like lip gloss, makeup, clothes, boys, cheerleading, more boys, friends, and last but not least boys" Elizabeth said as Rachel looked surprised at her.

"Young lady you will not have an attitude with me, and as we can plainly see boys are your main priority, now Liz I want you to find the father and to think about what you've done, and if you're lucky I'll talk to you again someday".

"Mom does this mean that you're not going to talk to me again like Grandma did to you?, listen to Aunt Fanny and remember how it was when you were pregnant".

Rachel just stormed off and slammed her and Nigel's bedroom door as Elizabeth had nothing but hate for Matty now.

"I guess that goes to show that friends can't keep secrets doesn't it stupid brain?, why did I ever tell Matty about my secrets?, now the whole school will know I'm pregnant and it's all thanks to Matty's big mouth".

Nigel slammed open the front door and ran into the kitchen to find Elizabeth at the table with tears in her eyes and he pulled out a chair sitting next to her.

"Liz you really screwed yourself this time, your mom's not going to talk to you for awhile and me well I'm disappointed but I won't be silent like your mom" Nigel said as Elizabeth just moaned and wrapped her hands around him.

"I'm really screwed daddy I don't want mommy to be mad at me anymore and I think she's finally blew her gasket".

"Her mom treated her like this too Lizzie, and her mom and mom never talked for like five years after you were born".

Elizabeth pulled away from Nigel and Nigel though he was scared for his life climbed the stairs and 45 by Shinedown blared from it as he opened the door and Rachel had a book in front of her starring Elizabeth.

"Rache I know you're mad right now but we have to deal with this different than your mother did, remember how she made you feel when you were pregnant?".

"Nigel she's not me she's irresponsible and I refuse to speak to Mrs. Irresponsible until she becomes responsible like me".

Nigel just shook his head as Rachel flipped through the book not expecting the dream that would come to her that night.


	9. Elizabeth's Birth

That night Elizabeth was the last one to fall asleep trying to figure out what she was going to do with a baby and how she was going to get even with Matty for telling all her secrets.

"Don't worry baby grandma can't ignore us for very long, she's going to see how her mom treated her and then she's going to feel bad and apologize for not talking to us" Elizabeth said kissing her stomach.

Elizabeth's cell phone rang as she quickly turned and saw it was Jeremy and she quickly answered it hoping he didn't hang up.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I'm in because of our night of passion Jeremy?, my mom's not talking to me and my dad's disappointed in me".

"Look Liz I want proof this babies mine so I'll help with what I can until it's born then I want a paternity test just to be one hundred percent sure" Jeremy said as Elizabeth was fuming.

"You're the only guy I've been with Jeremy so who the hell else could be the father? I mean what do you think an invisible boy came up and banged me?".

"Matty Sanban rings some bells for me, I mean you two are so buddy, buddy that a lot of my friends are saying the kid could be his".

Elizabeth full out laughed at this as Jeremy didn't get the joke but Elizabeth definitely got it.

"Jeremy Matty can't be the father to my child seeing he's a virgin and we're strictly friends nothing else, and we're not even friends at this point seeing he ratted me out today" Elizabeth said still chuckling.

"You may not have banged him but he's no virgin, he's dating Lana Macarthur captain of the Varsity Cheerleading Squad and well the rest you can figure out yourself".

Elizabeth's jaw dropped in surprise and an evil sneer as she finally found something to use against Matty that could get him in as much trouble as she was in she hoped.

"Fine just be there tomorrow for the sonogram Jeremy, then we can talk paternity test after you meet my parents".

"Fine I'll meet you tomorrow with your parents but you better believe that you are not pinning all this on me, if my mind serves me right and it always does you were the one who came on to me" Jeremy said as Elizabeth scowled angry at him.

"I didn't hear you screaming stop either Jeremy, It was your reputation that got us into this and it's your reputation that I have to blame for this".

"Well then I guess when our kid asks if it even is mine how they were conceived we can tell them their dad had a reputation that made them, I mean honestly do you know how crazy you sound?"

Elizabeth hung up on him angry tears in her eyes as she crept from her bed and slowly walked downstairs and into the kitchen making herself Hot Chocolate as upstairs Nigel and Rachel were sleeping and Rachel was having the worst dream of her life.

* * *

Rachel was back as a fifteen year old in her dream and she sat across from Nigel who had a scared look on his face.

"Say something Nigel please say anything just so I know I'm getting through to you, I mean I'm scared too but you can't ignore this problem and make it go away" Rachel said as Nigel just looked up at her.

"I knew that night would turn out bad Rachel, Fanny threw the party and she told me that you were waiting upstairs, when I got there you were in nothing but your cheer sweater and told me now was the time we made love" Nigel said as Rachel angrily glared at him.

"I didn't hear you screaming stop either Nigel, it was your reputation that got us into this and it's your reputation that I have to blame for this".

"Well then I guess when our kid asks how they were conceived we can tell them their dad had a reputation that made them, honestly Rache do you know how crazy you sound?".

"Nigel I'm not facing my parents alone, my mom already suspects something seeing I'm getting morning sickness and my stomachs huge" Rachel said standing up to prove to Nigel how big her stomach was.

"Rache I don't think they're going to take this news well and neither are my parents, I mean use protection is my dad's motto and my mom swore to God that I would have no babies until I was at least seventeen" Nigel said as Rachel grabbed his arm and led him to her car.

"Hop in Nigel we're going to pay my parents a visit and then we're going to talk to your mom and dad just so we can clear the air about this whole pregnancy thing".

Rachel shoved Nigel into the front seat as she took the driver's side and they sped off to Rachel's house Rachel with a determined look and Nigel with a scared look.

"Get out baby daddy we're going to come out to my parents today that is if they haven't put two and two together yet" Rachel said as she grabbed Nigel's arm and led him up the steps to her porch.

"Wait here Nigel I'm going to get my mom and dad and then we can see what their reaction is to me being pregnant".

Nigel sat on a couch in Rachel's living room as she walked off to find her parents who were in the kitchen doing bills.

"Hey can you guys take a break from that so I can talk to you?, it's important and it can't wait any longer, Nigel's here too and he's part of what I'd like to talk to you about".

Rachel's mom and dad walked into the living room to find Harvey sitting with Nigel as Rachel angrily pointed upstairs and the parents did the same as he slunk off.

"As you guys may have noticed I've been getting sick every morning and my stomach's getting bigger, now I told you guys that I was bulimic but that's not true" Rachel said as both of her parents sighed a sigh of relief.

"Don't get too excited yet mom and dad I haven't told you what was wrong with me yet, and trust me you're going to hate me when I tell you what I did".

When Rachel was sure she had their attention again she grabbed Nigel and brought him with her to the middle of the floor.

"Mom- dad- this- is- really- hard- for- me- to- say- but- Nigel- and- I- got- together- a- couple- of- weeks- ago- and- we- had- unprotected- sex- in- short- I'm- pregnant".

Mr. and Mrs. Mckenzie's jaws dropped and Mrs. Mckenzie's eyes fell on Rachel as she gulped hating the angry look in them.

* * *

"Young lady did you not listen when I said to be safe?, did you not hear me when I told you what would happen if you weren't?" Mrs. Mckenzie asked as Rachel like Elizabeth flinched at every word.

"Mom I just wanted to have fun, I mean all my friends were doing it and their not pregnant, and as it turns out I'm the only one pregnant go fig right?" Rachel asked as her mother angrily glared at her.

"Oh stop the presses my daughter wants to have some fun in her life, so she decides to screw the first boy she dates and gets pregnant".

"It's not like that mom I wanted to be at least twenty before I had kids but it's not working out like that, I meant to say I wanted to have more fun before I got pregnant".

"It's a little late for that you little whore, ever since you joined cheerleading you're a totally different person Rachel and you're bringing Nigel along for the ride" Mr. Mckenzie said speaking for the first time.

"Daddy I can't believe you just called me that, I mean I'm supposed to be your little girl you know precious, sweet, kind, gentle, sugar, spice, and every nice?" Rachel asked as Mrs. Mckenzie laughed aloud.

"Yea I'm sure sugar, spice, and everything nice screws the first hair, snails and puppy dog tails they encounter" Mrs. Mckenzie said as Rachel rose a fire burning in her eyes.

"You two aren't very supportive parents in fact you're barely parents to me at all these days, if you were you'd know that I was pregnant when I started getting sick and a bigger stomach you twits".

"We are not twits you just outsmarted us by telling us you were bulimic and Lord knows I'd embrace that right now" Mr. Mckenzie said as Rachel grabbed her backpack and stormed upstairs with her parents following her Nigel close behind.

"I'm out of here I mean Lord knows I don't want to tarnish the good name you made with the neighbors you two, especially mom she's in really good standings with the men in this neighborhood" Rachel said as Mr. Mckenzie was suddenly interested in what she had to say.

"What are you talking about Rachel and leave nothing out because I've noticed that your mom has smelled of cologne that isn't mine".

"Rachel now is not the time for this sweetie, I'm just scared for you that's why I'm not embracing it, but this isn't the right time" Mrs. Mckenzie said as Rachel sneered knowing she had her where she wanted her.

"All the guys on the block know mom by her first name daddy, she made sure of that when you always left on business trips and she was feeling lonely if you know what I mean".

"Rachel sweetheart if you say another word I'm taking a vow of silence against you young lady, what I do is none of your business".

"It is when you cheat on daddy and promise to stop but get worse, what the hell did you think I was going to do stay silent, dad she screwed all the husbands on the block she's nicknamed The Cougar Of The Block" Rachel said as Mr. Mckenzie angrily glared at Mrs. Mckenzie.

"I thought you said you were past this Marlene, you told me that dating other guys when I was around was over but I guess not, now pack your shit and get out, and this time I'm not feeling remorse for you".

"You shouldn't she told all the guys she was single and her husband died in Iraq fighting for freedom, at least that's her newest excuse but she's had a million and one of them and counting".

"Good I want you out Marlene and maybe one of the husbands of the street will take you in but then again only time will tell" Mr. Mckenzie said grabbing Rachel's suitcases and bringing them to his car.

"Wait Richard don't leave, I mean I admit I cheated but come on who hasn't cheated these days it's all the rage in Paris" Marlene said as Richard Mckenzie lightly took his daughters hand and Marlene angrily glared at her.

"I'm never speaking to you again Rachel you little whore, I had everything planned out before you came along and told on me like a little kid tells on their sister".

"Good maybe if my mother wasn't a slut I wouldn't have to tell on her, see I know bad words too and they hurt just as much as yours do" Rachel said as Richard smiled down at Rachel pointing to the front seat of his car.

"Come on princess we'll go and get some food and we can sort this whole thing out with Nigel and his parents too" Richard said as Rachel glad her father wasn't mad at her hopped into the front seat of his car.

"You're going to regret ever going with him Rachel because he's going to tell you all the things you're doing wrong and none of the things you're doing right" Marlene said as Rachel just smirked finally feeling happy.

"You know I think daddy and I will make it just fine and the vow of silence you took on me is also on you and it takes effect now you thirty year old Cougar".

"Like he's any better than me?, he's always on business trips so A he's cheating on me on them, B he's not really going on trips and meeting old flames, or C he's breaking his back for this family as I slowly fade in the distance".

Rachel didn't respond as Mr. Mckenzie got into the car and sped off as she didn't look back and the last time she saw her mom was at the hospital when she had Elizabeth.

* * *

"Rachel maybe we shouldn't confront my mom and dad I mean just look how your mom reacted to the news" Nigel said as Rachel smiled leading him to the front porch.

"Nigel this is like pulling off a band aid do it quick and it'll sting a little but if you do it slowly it'll sting like hell" Rachel said as Nigel gulped when she rang the doorbell.

"Oops my finger slipped but since I rang it maybe we should go the whole way and talk to your parents who are no doubt coming to open the door".

Mrs. Uno opened the door smiling as Rachel's father brought her luggage to the front hall and Rachel led him and Nigel to the living room.

"Now relax Nigel parents can sense tension especially in their offspring, just sit still and stop breathing so heavily".

"Stop breathing so heavy she says, sit still she says, how the hell do I do that when there's a baby growing inside of my cheerleader girlfriend?" Nigel asked as Rachel took his face in her hands and gently kissed him.

"That seemed to calm you down a little now take a deep breath and be prepared to tell your mom and dad that I'm pregnant and moving in with you" Rachel said as the door opened and Nigel jumped at the sound.

"Lemonade and Nigey sorry for scaring you I just want to get rid of this quick I mean remember what happened last time?, lemonade all over Rachel and me?" Mrs. Uno asked setting the pitcher down as Mr. Uno placed chips on the table next to the lemonade.

"Well I guess you're wondering why I called you guys here today right?, and the answer is that Rachel and I went to Fanny's beach house this Summer and we had a lot of fun, in fact more than we should have had".

"Well I figured that I mean fifteen year olds at a beach house for the Summer spells nothing but trouble for people like us parents".

"Well one night Fanny had played a joke on me and told me that Rachel was waiting for me upstairs fully clothed mind you but she was dead wrong and I was the sap that fell for it" Nigel said as Rachel giggled going back to the night in her mind.

"So I go to Rachel's room to find her in nothing and I do mean nothing but her sheer sweater, her undergarments, skirt, and pom poms laying on the floor and she tapped the bed asking me to join her".

"I hate to be the pink elephant in the room but is this going anywhere quick?, I mean get to the moral of the story would ya?" Mr. Uno asked as Nigel dreaded the end of the story.

"All right so Rachel and I got together and a couple weeks later she gets pregnant, the babies mine and I intend on taking care of it, now if you don't want us here we'll find another place to go".

Mr. and Mrs. Uno's jaws dropped and Rachel's eyes showed hope as Mrs. Uno saw this and hugged her as Rachel hugged her back bawling.

"I'm so scared Mrs. Uno petrified actually and my mom refuses to speak to or help me and Nigel, I just need someone to give me hope" Rachel said crying as Mrs. Uno stroked her blonde hair.

'Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh I know what it's like to be pregnant early on in life, believe me I did it and Mr. Uno stuck with me the whole way just like Nigel will stick by you the whole way" Mrs. Uno said pointing to the luggage as Mr. Uno and Mr. Mckenzie retrieved it.

"You can stay as long as you like Rachel Nigel's room is plenty big enough, and as for this whole what am I gonna do nonsense forget it because I'll coach you on how to be a pregnant, unwed, mother better than anybody else".

Mrs. Uno broke from Rachel as she smiled weakly and kissed her cheek Rachel's tears staining her face and making her rich, beautiful, golden yellow, blonde hair stick to it.

"See you have nothing to worry about, now what do you say you help me cook dinner and I can show you the glory of being pregnant?".

Rachel nodded walking with Mrs. Mckenzie to the kitchen and saw a little hope was still waiting for her at the end of a dark tunnel of pain and anger.

* * *

Nine months later Elizabeth was born and we see Nigel kissing her as she giggled pulling at his nose and poking his eye.

"She looks like good agent material when she's ready hey Nigey?, she may even surpass me as the greatest Supreme Leader ever" Rachel said kissing Elizabeth's nose as she giggled at her mama.

A knock came on the door and Rachel thinking it was her daddy said to come in and who met her surprised both her and Nigel.

"Uhh I'm going to the cafeteria to get my chow on and I'll pick you up something nice along the way new mama" Nigel said as Mrs. Mckenzie walked in her stare colder than a snowball when she saw Rachel.

"Mom what an unpleasant surprise and trust me when I say emphasis on the unpleasant part, in case your wondering what you're leaving behind this is Elizabeth Lizzie for short and she's the first of many kids Nigel and I will have".

Mrs. Mckenzie walked up to the bed and saw Elizabeth and suddenly Elizabeth's mood changed from happy to sad and Rachel grinned.

"I guess she like Nigel can sense pure evil when it's staring her in the face hey Cruella Deville?, so how is Wisteria Lane these days Desperate Housewife?" Rachel asked as Mrs. Mckenzie sat down next to her.

"You know your father got everything after the divorce and left me with nothing right?, I mean he got you, the house, the money, the cars, and the other assets, me I got a I never want to see your face in this court again Mrs. Mckenzie" Mrs. Mckenzie said speaking for the first time.

"Good so daddy got what he deserved and you got what you deserved but where's the justice?, in case your wondering that where the justice part was sarcasm at it's best".

"So you still hate me after all I just told you, after all the things your dad took and left me with zip, nadda, nothing, the big goose egg?, and if you do I will never get you as long as I live little lady".

"Oh please don't come around here pretending you love me mom, you're just as guilty as I am in the ignoring department, it's been ten months and not a word, a birthday card, a Christmas present, a I'm sorry letter nothing" Rachel said as Mrs. Mckenzie angrily glared at her daughter.

"Oh and I suppose what you did to me was good?, I mean I should be grateful that you got everything taken away from me and I sleep at your grandparents house on a couch listening to the I told you so's from my mother and father".

"Hey you were the one cheating not me, and as a matter of fact maybe you deserve the I told you so's from nanna and granddad".

"I wish they could see you now Mrs. High And Mighty, they told me you would be a handful but they never mentioned anything like this when you were a baby" Mrs. Mckenzie said as Rachel giggled seeing Elizabeth make faces at her.

"Sorry Cruella were you saying something?, my daughter distracted me from your wickedness with her cuteness".

"Whatever you slut just remember that you're fifteen going on thirty because now you have another mouth to feed, another thing to care for, and another life that God help us all you're responsible for so good luck at Prom with baby whatever on your shoulder".

"Her name's Elizabeth and I don't expect you to know that seeing the only person you care about is Marlene Mckenzie the one and only, number one Cougar, yay for you Marlene and I'm refusing to call you mom because Mrs. Uno is now my mom" Rachel said as Marlene grabbed her purse leaving.

"Nice talking with you queen Cougar so when do I expect to see you again, hopefully not soon because I want you out of my daughter's life until you say sorry for disowning her and her mother".

"But you're doing the same thing mommy, you're disowning me the same way she disowned you, I mean once a Mckenzie woman always one am I right?" baby Elizabeth asked as Rachel rubbed her eyes not remembering this in the dream before.

"Yes but that's because you're nothing like me Lizzie, you're not ready to care for a baby yet and it kills me that you think you are" Dream Rachel said as her mom left and Elizabeth stared up at her with pleading eyes.

"Look mom I'm sorry for getting knocked up but the fact is that I am and Jeremy Monroe refuses to believe the babies his so any help here would be nice".

Rachel started crying seeing her daughter in the same scenario as her and 45 by Shinedown blared from the dream as Rachel jerked up her body covered in cold sweat and she was breathing quicker than she ever did before.

"Nigel- Nigel- baby- wake- up- we- need- to- talk- to- Elizabeth- before- she- does- something- stupid- like- an- abortion- Nigel- are- you- hearing- me?" Rachel gasped jumping from the bed with her clothes from the party still on.

"Come on Nigel get you're lazy butt up we have a daughter in need of help, and well let's just say I saw the error of my ways and I want to show her that a baby is a gift".

"Babies a gift right Rache, getting right on that just give me five more minutes baby" Nigel moaned as Rachel angrily clicked her tongue and ran from the room and downstairs taking the stairs two at a time until she reached the living room to find a bundled up Elizabeth watching home movies starring her.

"Happy Birthday Lizzie Boo so why don't you just blow the candles out and we can get to the present opening" Rachel said from the TV as Elizabeth giggled seeing herself fan the candle until it went out.

"Taduh now let's open all my pressents mama and dada" four year old Elizabeth said and Elizabeth watched as she opened her Barbie Dream house and about fifty or sixty Barbies.

"That was my best birthday ever and now I screwed myself on screwing the first blue eyed, perfect smiled, chiseled boy that comes my way, man where did I go wrong?" Elizabeth asked crying.

"Well for starters protection works, second he's the football quarterback of course he denies the baby he has a rep to protect, and third you didn't go wrong I did and I am very sorry for making you go through the vow of silence today" Rachel said crying and hugging Elizabeth.

"Mom I'm just so confused I mean if he didn't want a baby then why get with me at all?, he called me and told me he thought Matty Sanban was my baby's daddy".

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh Liz that's just how guys are, they'll pin their problems on somebody else until they find that they have to take responsibility for their problems".

"So dad was the same way when you told him that you were having me?, and if he was how did you handle it?".

"He wasn't exactly like Jeremy but that was only because I had no guys for him to be jealous of, all the guys I hung with he trusted because he hung with them too" Rachel said sitting next to Elizabeth.

"Jeremy is such a jerk I sort of hope he is the father because then he'll have to pay child support to me, and baby Hope can get all she needs".

"Hope huh so what if it's a boy Lizzie?, I mean you have to have a backup name for a boy am I right?"

"Olympus if it's a boy because all the Greek gods lived there and if I do have a son I want him to be as godly as them if not more" Elizabeth said curling up with her comforter and sipping her now cold chocolate.

"I think those are both lovely names Liz, so here's the deal if Jeremy wants to he can move in here that way he can help you 24/7, you are on no lifting heavy things duty which rocks when you're pregnant, and once the pitter patter of little feet is born if Jeremy is the dad he'll live here with you and baby".

Elizabeth hugged her mom as Rachel hugged her back and the sun was rising off the horizon and Rachel grinned walking to the kitchen with Elizabeth following her.

"Pancakes on it'll get the crew awake and you little missy are also not going to school anymore because you have to give up things when a baby pops up" Rachel said mixing the batter as the doorbell rang and Elizabeth ran to answer it to find Kato bleeding with gunshot wounds saying help me to her.

* * *

"Mama it's for you and hurry their hurt beyond compare, I mean what he got into I haven't the slightest clue" Elizabeth said as Rachel ran up to find Kato smiling and standing up.

"She falls for that prank every time girl, so I have a delivery of Vodka for you and then I'm off to deliver whiskey to Hoagie, grape vodka to Fanny, blueberry Vodka to Kuki, and Fosters beer for Wally" Kato said as Rachel just angrily pointed outside and he smirked walking off.

"I swear that guy is going to get seriously hurt sometime and then we're all going to think it's another one of his pranks" Rachel said as Elizabeth was doing the rounds to wake everybody up for breakfast.

"Morning Nigey and I know you don't care much but I have patched things up with our daughter thanks to the fight I had with my mom the last time I saw her".

"Good because the tension was so thick in here I could cut it with a knife" Nigel said sleepily as a stack of pancakes, a coffee mug, and a newspaper was pushed to him.

"Eat up sweetie and then we need to get Roscoe and Ari to school, food shopping is a must especially since we have a pregnant girl in the house now" Rachel said sitting next to him with her own stack of pancakes.

Roscoe and Ariana walked up to the kitchen table sleepily as Elizabeth skipped up kissing Nigel's cheek and he smiled up at her.

"Morning daddy and to let you know since I'm out of school now this house will be cleansed from the roof to the basement I promise" Elizabeth said as Roscoe and Ariana licked their lips at the sight of pancakes.

"Hope you're hungry you two, mom has spent all morning cooking these and they'll be eaten evry morsel or there's going to be problems".

Roscoe and Elizabeth finished theirs first and grabbed their bags and jackets ready to leave for school.

"Record time you two so come on Nigey and Liz we have a day of errands to run and a house to clean from the roof to the basement or so my daughter puts it.

"Yes mother and I'll help with the light stuff because I'm on Dr. Mom's orders not to lift any heavy things it's bad for the baby" Elizabeth said as Rachel beamed seeing a lot of herself in Elizabeth.

"Your mother played that same card with me when she was pregnant with you and Ari Lizzie, and I believe she's right you shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting until the baby is born".

Elizabeth snickered running after Roscoe and Ariana to see who would get the front seat and who would be stuck sitting in the back.

Well that's it for now and I really love all the replies to this ff and I love how the characters are coming together in this ff with real problems so once again peace out Cindy'sboy93


	10. Matty's Sacrafice

Matty was in his living room that morning with people in suits and Kuki and Wally sat on the couch joining him.

"So Mr. Sanban let me get this straight just so we're on the same page, you're 15? Still in High school? A Senior at a young age? And you want to adopt your best friends baby?" a woman in a grey skirt asked as Matty nodded looking confident.

"Mr. Sanban are you aware that you could be going to college after high school instead of taking care of a child? I think you should go with that first".

"We talked to Matthew about this and he said he would love college but he made a promise to Elizabeth a long time ago that he would never leave her in her time of need, and right now he feels she needs him" Kuki said as the woman nodded looking at Matty.

"All right Mr. Sanban let me level with you, in normal circumstances we'd never grant a fifteen year old permission to adopt a kid but you're fifteen, leaving high school, and I say all systems are go for this, I just wanted to see how serious you were about adoption" A man said as Matty shook hands with him.

"Thank you sir and I'm sure my friend will really appreciate this also, I'll make a good dad because my dad is a good father to me and my two younger sisters, plus my mom's the sweetest woman ever so I was raised right" Matty said as Wally and Kuki both crying hugged him.

"Well we must be going Mr. Sanban and here's your certificate of adoption, now go ease that friend of yours mind" The woman said as Matty nodded taking his certificate and running towards Elizabeth's house with Wally and Kuki quickly following him.

* * *

At the Mckenzie's house Elizabeth was baking brownies for Roscoe and Ariana when they got home from school and Rachel kept throwing questionable looks at her.

"Mother please I know you said bed rest but honestly I feel fine and it's not like I'm lifting a couch or something I'm baking to make my younger sibs happy" Elizabeth said licking chocolate from the spoon.

"Lizzie I know I said no lifting things but too much work can stress you and that baby out too, I mean wouldn't you rather lay on the couch and play video games or watch television?" Rachel asked as Elizabeth placed the pan in the oven and nodded heading for the living room.

"Fine if it'll get you off my back Mrs. Worrywart I'll kick back, relax, and watch some TV, but I'm not Roscoe so you can't bribe me with video games mommie dearest".

"Hey Ive been through this before and let me tell you less fun means more fun when you're in this condition Liz, I missed all my school dances when I was pregnant thanks to your dad and mine".

Elizabeth turned the TV on and Rachel sat with her curling up next to her with a blanket.

"See now isn't this comfortable?, no stress, no worries, no anger, just the two of us here watching TV and maybe we'll rent some videos tonight who knows".

"Mom I'd really like that and again I want to say I'm really sorry about the inconvenience, but no worries Jeremy and I will work things out he just needs a firm mouth and a firmer hand" Elizabeth said sipping lemonade as Matty banged on the door and Nigel ran to answer it.

"Matt what a nice surprise won't you please come in? I'm sure Elizabeth would love the company and she's in a baking mood so I hope you like brownies and your mom and dad said there was a surprise you had for Elizabeth.

"Actually it's for you and Auntie Rachel too Uncle Nigel so please join me in the living room won't you?" Matty asked as Nigel nodded following Matty into the living room.

* * *

"Matty sweetie aren't you supposed to be in school?, and if not well I'm glad you took time out of your day to come and see us" Rachel said as Matty motioned for Nigel to join Kuki, Wally and Elizabeth on the couch.

"All right Mckenzie and Sanban's alike I have big news, I visited an adoption agency today and I got the privilege to adopt a baby and guess who I chose?".

Everybody but Wally and Kuki shrugged their shoulders as Matty winked at Elizabeth and grinned as Rachel, Nigel, and Elizabeth were still confused.

"All right I believe their names going to be Hope if it's a girl or Olympus if it's a boy because the Gods lived there and you want our son to be treated like a God" Matty said as Elizabeth's mouth quivered and hung open in surprise.

"Look Liz you and I both know that Jeremy Monroe Football MVP, playboy of the year, and womanizer of Lucky High will not play house no matter how beautiful the mommy is".

Elizabeth could only nod as she stood up and hugged Matty her tears stinging his cheeks and she never wanted to let him go.

"So I take it that you don't mind me adopting baby Hope or Olympus?, because if you do I can always find another baby to care for" Matty said joking as Elizabeth giggled kissing him.

"Of course I don't mind I mean you'd make a much better daddy than Jeremy and in the boyfriend game I think you'd win that hands down" Elizabeth said as Nigel and Rachel cried and hugged Matty too.

"Matthew Gregory Sanban you have made the ultimate sacrifice for our family today and if there's anything and I do mean anything at all we can do for you don't hesitate to ask" Rachel said as Nigel could just nod speechless.

"So am I going to move in here or would you rather Elizabeth move in with me and my familia?" Matty asked as Rachel looked hopeful at Kuki and Wally begging them to let Matty stay with them.

"Matt I think staying here would be better for Liz, I mean she's not allowed to lift heavy things and seeing we live right next door you can visit with us whenever you like" Kuki said as Rachel hugged her and Nigel looked to find Matty's suitcases already at the front door.

"I come prepared Uncle Nigel and I thought this would be the better living arrangement, so I'll just put my things in the spare bedroom and we can go from there".

"Absolutely not Matthew, you inherited my granddaughter and with that comes my daughter and you'll lay with her in her bedroom and if kissing goes on well that's expected" Nigel said as Elizabeth, Rachel, and Matty looked shocked.

"Yes I know what I'm saying Matt and I'm only letting you sleep with Elizabeth because I trust you and her, and I hope friendship can turn to lovers soon but that's just me".

"I think Matty has proven himself worthy of my love long before today, in fact he proved himself worthy of my love at your wedding where he asked me to dance and wouldn't take no for an answer, the persistent little munchkin he was and that's what made him as cute as he is today" Elizabeth said.

"I think Matty and you will make the perfect couple, I always said that even at our wedding I did because Matty loved you even as a tomboy whereas the other boys accepted you in the groups but that was it you were just a guy to them but Matty always saw you as a girl even as a tomboy" Rachel said.

"Yea and he did earn that dance saying please for like two hours before I caved and then he wowed me by being the best dancer there".

"Well you two have catching up to do so your dad and I will be going Matt, don't be a stranger and please treat Elizabeth and your new daughter with respect, and send us lots of pictures because we'd like to at least see our granddaughter in pictures" Kuki said about to leave but Elizabeth stopped her.

"Aunt Kuki you've got to be kidding me right now, Matty's your son, I'm your future daughter in law I hope, and my mom and dad totally trust him and you so I'd like you in the delivery room while I have this baby and I want you in its life and Uncle Wally also" Elizabeth said as Kuki bawled hugging her.

"I also want you to be the godmother to baby Hope or Olympus Aunt Kuki, I mean who better to be the godmother than the peppy, cute, sweet, altogether kid loving Aunt Kuki?".

Kuki bawled harder hugging Elizabeth and Elizabeth cried with her hugging her back as Wally lugged all the suitcases of Matty's to Elizabeth's room.

"All right dad thanks for the help and I want you to know that I love you and all the things you and mom taught me about life, love, and happiness" Matty said hugging Wally as he hugged him back trying hard not to cry.

"You take all the things that we taught you and use them to teach baby Hope or Olympus the ropes, and tell them you love them everyday trust me they'll thank you for it".

Matty hugged Wally again with all the love he was showed by his parents flooding his body.

"Dad don't kick yourself over this all right, I have never made one mistake in my life and I'll be damned if this is the first one" Matty said as Wally nodded ruffling his son's hair.

"You don't need to convince me Matty I know you do everything one hundred percent, but your mom may need some convincing" Wally said as Matty walked back inside with Wally at his heels.

"All right mom and dad well I guess this is it, graduation's tomorrow and then I have 24/7 daddy duty on my hands but I'll never forget you guys as long as I live and breathe".

Kuki sniffled hugging Matty and he hugged her back as the front door banged open and we hear Roscoe and Ariana skipping across the front hall as Rachel sighed angrily knowing they broke the major rule in the Mckenzie house.

"Roz Ari what is the major rule of the house young people, and don't say you don't remember because I remind you everyday" Rachel said gritting her teeth as Ariana and Roscoe gulped taking their muddy boots off and Rachel saw muddy footprints all over her clean floor.

"All right I'm not mopping that you two, I spent all day mop and glowing this floor and then I mopped and after all that cleaning I have two hurricanes who always forget to take their boots off, so the two hurricanes are going to be the ones mopping up their own mess".

"But Matty's here and he never took his boots off, how come he's not getting the biggest rule in the house talk?" Roscoe asked as Rachel angrily looked down at him and he gulped.

"Because I don't have to tell Matty to remove his shoes at the door every day, I'm sure he'll remember to do it tomorrow seeing he's moving in".

"Mama quit being silly Matty can't live here because we have way too many people living here already" Ariana said laughing hysterically as Rachel looked serious and Ariana quit laughing.

"It's all set he'll room with Liz who is now his girlfriend and there will be no teasing, taunting, or singing of Lizzie's got a boyfriend in their prescience" Rachel said as Roscoe and Ariana slowly removed their boots and put them on the front porch.

"Good kids now one of you get the mop bucket and the other one get the mop then I want to see this floor sparkling in ten minutes time or I'll dirty it and you'll have to mop it all over again".

Roscoe and Ariana angrily clicked their tongues and sucked their teeth at Rachel as she pointed to the kitchen her finger quivering with anger.

* * *

"Well that's one crisis averted now let's get down to the biz you two, I expect to see love dripping from you two, you know eskimo kissing each other, holding each other's hands, kisses in the hall, the whole shebang" Rachel said as Matty and Elizabeth sat on the couch his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think that'll be a problem Auntie, I mean we've been friends since forever and I feel it was only a matter of time before we started dating" Matty said as Elizabeth blushed and nodded.

"I want to see you two laying up together in the bed too, and I expect dates galore you two, I want to see Matty be a good boyfriend and father and I want to see Lizzie be a good girlfriend and mother".

"Mom as Matty said I don't think we'll have a problem showing each other affection and as for being good parents well we had good parents so that should make us good parents too" Elizabeth said as Rachel beamed at being called a good mother.

"I've had my say so you two scoot and start the loving and flirting stage of your relationship, and I won't be disappointed to see you too cuddling in the bed if you know what I mean" Rachel said winking as Elizabeth giggled leading Matty up the stairs to her room.

"You go girl live like your father and I did at your age, and kiss him more times than you can count on your fingers and your toes".

"Rache baby who are you talking to and might I be involved too?, if not then I think you need help because there's nobody there to talk to" Nigel said as Rachel giggled and looked at him.

"I was talking to our daughter Nigel, her and our future son in law are in her room doing God knows what just like we did at their age, remember my dad's house at midnight every night?".

"I most certainly do and let me just say I hope they're not doing the same thing we did at their age or they're going to have twins" Nigel said as Rachel giggled pecking his neck.

"Nigey they're not doing anything they haven't done before, I mean come on Nigel their teens and there's parties, movies, television, books, friends, and movie stars they look up to doing it all the time" Rachel said as Nigel nodded pecking Rachel's neck as she giggled and walked to cook dinner.

* * *

"This is all your fault Ari I mean you're Mrs. Know It All when it comes to rules, I mean how could you forget the golden rule Mrs. Know It All?" Roscoe asked angrily mopping the floor as Ariana angrily squeezed her sponge all over Roscoe's head.

"Yea and you're the one mommy always gets on about the golden rule so you should be the one to remember it egghead" Ariana said scrubbing the mud on the floor.

"Know it all, Know It All, Little Mrs. Know It All Ari, there should be a halo around your head Ari The Angel of Know It Allville".

"Yea well it beats having paint on my fingers and under my fingernails all the time Grungy Boy, Grungy boy, a thousand time Grungy Boy".

Roscoe angrily picked his bucket up and dumped it on Ari suds, water and all and beamed as she looked at him her blonde hair looking dirty brown with it drenched and Roscoe laughed out loud at her.

"Little Angel Ari of Know It Allville looks a little soaked doesn't she?, whereas Grungy boy well he's dry as a bone" Roscoe said still beaming as Ariana opened her mouth wide and screamed for Rachel who ran into the hall like there was an emergency.

"Just look what he did to me mommy, he's so mean that he dumped his bucket of sudsy water on me and then he called me Little Angel Ari of Know It Allville" Ariana said sniffling and starting to cry.

"Young man you just earned two weeks in the house starting now, and you young lady have earned the same for not cleaning, I mean this hall looks dirtier than it did earlier" Rachel said as Roscoe and Ariana both had their jaws open in surprise.

"In those two weeks you'll do nothing but read books. Write book reports, do math problems, and get your butts in bed at 8:00 even on weekends for two weeks".

"Well would you look at the time 7:59 one minute to bed I guess that means we're off the hook doesn't it mommy?" Roscoe asked about to walk off as Rachel grabbed him around the collar and pointed to the hall.

"I'm not a 24/7 maid young man and I will not be treated like one, you and your now drenched partner in crime will clean this mess and get to bed, if this hall isn't cleaned soon you'll stay up all night until it's cleaned" Rachel said as Roscoe angrily grabbed his bucket and filled it with more hot sudsy water.

"And you young lady will not tattle we've been over this time and time again Ariana and nobody likes a tattletale".

Ariana angrily shook her drenched hair out and wrung her clothes out hoping they'd dry soon as Rachel continued to stare at her wet daughter.

"I wasn't tattling I was just saying that Roscoe doused me with cold, sudsy, dirty, water and I could catch pneumonia thanks to him" Ariana said as Rachel sat on the stairs like a warden when Roscoe came back with his hot sudsy water and Ariana smirked pouring it all over him.

"There now we're even orphan boy, now fill it up again and let's get this job done you little orphan Rozzy".

"Screw you finish it yourself you spoiled, rich, little, bratty, I must have it all, preppy, idiot" Roscoe said with tears streaming down his face as he threw the bucket on Ariana's lap and ran up the stairs to his room slamming his bedroom door.

* * *

"Ariana Rachel Mckenzie that was uncalled for and you know it, I mean why are you so cold towards him?" Rachel asked as Ariana shrugged shivering in spite of the cold water.

"Maybe it's because the water he poured on me was 30 below 0 but who knows, he also called me spoiled and I think that's uncalled for too" Ariana said as Rachel shook her head grabbing the bucket and filling it up.

"Thanks to your harsh words Roscoe is now not grounded at all, and he's right you do act spoiled and like a brat, that'll give you something to think about while you're in your room for the night and Roscoe and me are out here cleaning the hall ourselves".

Ariana made to object but Rachel grabbed her wrist and led her to Roscoe's room where we hear him weeping and The Fray's Heartless played in the background.

"Now I believe you owe him an apology and let's hope you didn't hurt him too much young lady, because if you did then daddy, Matty, Lizzie, and I will do whatever Roscoe wants until he feels better and you're in your room thinking about what you've done" Rachel said.

Ariana's hand shook as she opened the door to find Matty sitting on Roscoe's bed consoling him and she made to skip off thinking she was off the hook but Rachel grabbed her and led her to the other side of Roscoe's bed.

* * *

"Look Roz you may not be 100 percent Mckenzie but you'll always be one to me, I mean you're the heart of the Mckenzie kids, Elizabeth's the teen, and Ariana's the girl who doesn't know how to say nice words" Matty said as Roscoe sniffled and looked up at him a thin smile on his face.

"You really thin k I'm the heart of the Mckenzie kids Matty honest to goodness?, because I thought I was too but painting has also made me an individual in this family" Roscoe said his voice hoarse from crying.

"I think he's the orphan of the Mckenzie kids, I mean he's not even 100 percent Mckenzie so what else would that make him?" Ariana asked malice in her voice.

"Three weeks Ariana Rachel Mckenzie, and if you care to go for six keep it up and see what I do next young lady" Rachel said as Nigel heard Roscoe crying and went into his room followed by Elizabeth.

"Nigel until further notice Ari's grounded for three weeks and if she keeps up what she's doing she'll be grounded for 6 weeks then 7 and we'll keep going until she sees how much her words hurt her brother".

"He called me a spoiled, rich, little, bratty, I must have it all, preppy idiot and you don't see me boo hooing over that" Ariana said as Roscoe angrily turned to her and Rachel's gaze also met her.

"You called him an orphan boy and little orphan Rozzy first young lady, just be lucky he censored himself over what he wanted to call you" Rachel said as Nigel and Elizabeth both looked surprised at Ariana.

"Young lady we said orphan was a banned word in this house when we adopted Roscoe, he's not an orphan anymore because he has a family and that family is our family" Nigel said as Roscoe sniffled hugging him as Rachel joined in hugging Roscoe.

"Yea but he dumped cold, dirty, sudsy water on me, and he blamed me for the mess in the hall when he did the same thing I did" Ariana said as Rachel glared angrily at her.

"I don't care if he wrote the word runty orphan on his forehead you know how that word makes him feel and you know the punishment for using it especially when it's directed towards him" Nigel said as Ariana whispered sorry but Rachel wanted more.

"Sorry's not going to cut it this time Ariana Rachel Mckenzie, I want you to write a one page apology for him, and I also want you to put yourself in his shoes during this time" Rachel said as Roscoe stopped crying and unclung from Nigel and Rachel.

"But that's totally unfair he called me names too and he doesn't have to write an apology, clean the hall, or even get grounded for it why am I grounded?" Ariana asked as Rachel angrily stared at her.

"Because he didn't use words that he knew would hurt you. He used anger words against you after you used words you knew would hurt him first".

"Yea because he poured cold, dirty, sudsy water all over me and blamed me for him getting into trouble".

"Right and you poured hot, clean, sudsy water all over him and blamed him right back, I was at the door listening to the whole conversation young lady".

Ariana made to stomp off but Elizabeth grabbed her so she was eye to eye with her and Ariana gulped seeing how angry she looked.

"Mom and dad made it perfectly clear when we got Roscoe that orphan wasn't in our vocabulary anymore, and you said you understood but apparently you don't" Elizabeth said as Ariana squeaked in fear at Elizabeth's anger.

"He may not have the blood of a Mckenzie but he has the heart of one, the love of one, and he as the soul of one and if you want to point fingers at people not being a Mckenzie maybe you should think about yourself Ariana Rachel Mckenzie".

Ariana started bawling and ran off to her room slamming her door ten times and stomping on the floor as Rachel handed Roscoe a mop and the both of them went to clean the front hall together.


	11. Matty And Lizzie's First night

The hall was clean in ten minutes as Rachel noticed Roscoe was still torn up over the words Ariana had with him earlier.

"Roz don't let what Ari says get to you kiddo, she's not one to talk right now because now she has three weeks in her room with nothing but her books and you have free reign of the house while her well you know that back story don't you?" Rachel asked squeezing Mop And Glo on the floor.

"Mama do you think they'll ever come back for me?, I mean did they say anything the last time you saw them?" Roscoe asked mopping the rest of the mud up and Rachel shook her head looking at her son sadness flooding her heart.

"All's they told me was to take good care of our son and they were gone, Roscoe you need to know that what Ari said isn't true you're still a Mckenzie and we still love you that's why we adopted you because we knew a day would come when you asked questions and daddy and I will answer anything".

"Was Emily pretty mama?, did you end up getting a good look at her when they dropped me off to live here?".

"Not really Roz but I did get a glimpse and she was extremely beautiful, in fact your name was inspired by her and her favorite show Radio Free Roscoe".

Once the floor was cleaned Rachel led Roscoe to the kitchen where three Ice Cream Sundaes were waiting and Nigel was sitting in one of the chairs as Roscoe picked a chair between Nigel and Rachel and Rachel sat next to Nigel.

"So Roz any other questions you have can be answered by both of us sweetie, I mean there are probably about a million of them" Rachel said as Roscoe nodded looking at Nigel and Rachel.

"What was my first night here like?, I mean was I cranky, happy, sad, angry, excited?, I would just like to know how I felt so I can paint my greatest masterpiece ever" Roscoe said as Nigel and Rachel beamed looking at him.

"Well you were scared at first and didn't know what you could touch, even the stuffed animals were off limits in your mind, but you quickly got used to being here your first night sleeping with Lumpy, Pooh, and Roo with a cute little smile on your face".

"And we went to Auntie Fanny's and Uncle Hoagies restaurant where I made you laugh and that angel laugh which you still have to this day made everybody smile" Nigel said and Roscoe grinned eating some of his ice cream.

"After the restaurant we went out for ice cream and that's when we found out you never had the privilege of eating ice cream which shocked us to no end".

"I believe your mom's words were I can't believe a kid this little has never eaten ice cream, every little kid has got to have the privilege to eat ice cream at least once in their life".

Roscoe giggled his angel laugh and looked at Rachel as she winked at him smiling back at her adoptive son.

"So after ice cream we asked what other things you never got to do that you wanted and you said go to a toy store, so mommy and I who were taking a trip to New York for Christmas shopping took you with us and we went to FAO Schwartz the biggest toy store in all the world" Nigel said as Rachel laughed.

"You should have seen how lit up your eyes were when we walked in Roz, it was like Disney World to a person who's never been there and we walked out with half the toy store that day thanks to mommy's begging" Rachel said as Roscoe giggled knowing what Rachel's begging was like for Nigel.

"Well it wasn't all her begging I mean I wanted to get you toys as much as the next good parent wanted for their kids, but we spent three million dollars for those toys and that didn't phase mommy at all" Nigel said as Roscoe's jaw hung open in surprise and Nigel and Rachel nodded confirming it was true.

"Why would you ever spend that much money on me and not on Ariana or Elizabeth mama?, I mean I'm sure they would have loved to get pressents for Christmas too" Roscoe said as Rachel took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"They got pressents too Roz but you got the most, and most of the things you got you never even knew about because that's how good mommy and daddy are at keeping secrets" Rachel said and Roscoe had tears in his eyes.

"Why would you want to take care of me mommy and daddy?, I mean I was just dropped here and you two took me in and treated me like one of your own".

"Because you are one of our own Roz, granted mommy didn't physically have you but we did want another child and you come along making our lives happier" Nigel said as Roscoe sniffled and hugged Rachel as Nigel joined in.

"I wish I could have known them but I'm glad I didn't end up in an orphanage like other kids who don't have families".

"We would never have let that happen Roscoe Foley Mckenzie, we love you too much to put you through that, and as we said don't let Ari get to you she just doesn't understand what it's like to be an orphan or to be given up at a young age" Rachel said as Ariana angrily stomped into the kitchen

* * *

"They wanted to give you up Roscoe, they said they couldn't afford you and mommy and daddy wanted to send you back like a wrong piece of mail" Ariana said sneering as Rachel heard enough and angrily pushed her chair back and moved swiftly to her daughter who made to run away.

"First of all young lady I have had enough of your Roscoe bashing, second you know that isn't true we've never wanted to give him up we've never even talked about it".

Ariana made to run but her sneaker sole slipped as she fell into Rachel's arms and was led to the table where Roscoe was whimpering.

"Now young lady I want you to tell Roscoe that it isn't true, I want you to tell him that we never talked about giving him up and I also want you to apologize to him sincerely and then it's back upstairs to read and do math problems, then there's the little problem of Roscoe's letter that you owe him".

"I refuse to write his letter because he never wrote mine apologizing for the things he did and called me so until he does I won't write his I won't, I won't I W-O-N-'T won't" Ariana said sticking her tongue out at Roscoe who was still whimpering.

"Fine with me but until you do, you do, you D-O do you're going to spend a lot of time in your bedroom, and before you go you owe Roscoe a sincere apology" Rachel said as Ariana angrily squirmed trying to get out of Rachel's hands.

"I'll make sure he get's at least one apology tonight young lady and just for lying you earned 6 weeks in your room now if you continue to hurt him you're going to be the one hurt in the end".

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to find Roscoe whimpering and she sat next to him throwing her arms around him.

"What lie has Ariana the meanest sister in the world spun now?, I can't believe Ari's being so mean to Roscoe for no reason this is so unlike her" Elizabeth said as Ariana still trying to escape Rachel stuck her tongue out at Roscoe again.

"Well young lady we're waiting for those two little words you have to give your brother, then I want you to get to bed because you have school tomorrow" Rachel said as Elizabeth wrapped her brother in her arms to console him.

"Fine I'm sorry Roscoe even if you don't have to apologize for dousing me with dirty, cold water but then hey you have mom and dad wrapped around your finger like a piece of string, even if they aren't your mom and dad" Ariana said as Elizabeth let go of Roscoe and angrily grabbed Ariana.

"How would you like it if he called you stuck up and rude, I mean come on Ari where do you get off judging him because he's not 100% our blood, at least he's trying to fit in with us".

"Exactly he's trying to fit in translation lacking in the fitting in stage, he's so grungy and artistic that he's made himself a loner, a loser, and an outcast in the Mckenzie family".

"Young lady that is quite enough and if you continue you aren't going to like what happens next I guarantee it" Rachel said as Ariana growled at Elizabeth kicking her kneecaps as Matty walked in to talk to Roscoe next.

"Don't give him attention for negative behavior Matty, my mommy says that and right now him bawling his eyes out is negative behavior in my eyes" Ariana said as Matty took Roscoe's hand and led him out of the kitchen with his ice cream bowl.

"You have two seconds to go find Roscoe and my boyfriend and apologize to them or so help me God I'll slap you so hard your face will turn redder than a tomato" Elizabeth said in more of a growl than her normal voice.

"Yea and if you do that mommy will hurt you and then maybe your baby will die and then we won't have to worry about having a screaming, crying, drooling machine in the house".

"You just wasted one and a half seconds Ari, I'm warning you don't push my buttons because you have this coming to yourself" Elizabeth said as Ariana for the third time that night let her tongue do the talking as she stuck it out at Elizabeth and Elizabeth slapped her making Ariana fall to the floor.

"Now unless you want it harder you go find Roscoe and Matty and apologize for being so mean to Roscoe once again".

Ariana blubbered looking at her mom and dad for support as they just pointed to the kitchen swinging door their fingers quivering angrily.

"Aren't you guys even going to punish her for hitting me?, I mean she hit me harder then you two could and she's just going to get away with it?" Ariana asked her voice hoarse from crying.

"Ari you heard your sister now go find Roscoe and Matty and apologize once again to your brother, then get to bed you have school tomorrow" Rachel said as Ariana angrily glared at her.

"So does Roscoe but he's not in bed, instead he had to clean the hall, get's ice cream, and special attention, why isn't he in bed yet?".

"Because mommy, daddy, Matty, and I have a fun day planned for Roscoe tomorrow to make him feel like a Mckenzie, and I'm sure in about two seconds Roscoe's going to come in here yahooing about the day we have planned" Elizabeth said as Nigel and Rachel smiled secretive smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile Roscoe and Matty are on the back porch Roscoe calming down as Matty looked at him attack his ice cream.

"Careful little dude you'll get brain freeze and trust me that hurts more than anything, I've had plenty a brain freezes in my time" Matty said as Roscoe giggled eating more.

"So I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be the best man at Elizabeth's and my wedding, I mean that should perk you up a bit right little dude?".

"The only thing that'll perk me up is meeting my real parents again, I just want to know if their still alive and all that good stuff" Roscoe said as Matty gently stared into Roscoe's eyes to see pain in them.

"Ari has no idea the hell she's unleashed upon herself Roz, as for your parents well Uncle Nigel and Aunt Rachel aren't that bad as parents are they?".

"No but they aren't blood and Ariana has made that perfectly clear in her fight with me, and she makes perfect sense they aren't blood and I'm Roscoe Foley someone else out there and not Roscoe Foley Mckenzie" Roscoe said as Matty had a brilliant plan formulating in his head.

"Here you two are I'm here on Elizabeth's and mama's orders to say sorry for making you an orphan Roz even if you were already one before you came here" Ariana said as Matty shoved past her.

"Stay here little dude I have the honor any Mckenzie can get coming to you, Lizzie and I are going to make sure you get what you deserve and make Ariana way jealous" Matty said running down the hall as Roscoe scooped more ice cream into his mouth.

"Hey Roz I've been a nice sister and I apologized right?, so how's about giving me a scoop of ice cream?, I mean it's not like you haven't already pigged out on it".

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM it's so good and no I won't share, because if you call those stupid words you said to me today apologies then I'll be a monkey's uncle" Roscoe said licking hot fudge from his spoon.

"All right I know my apologies weren't top notch but my heart is in the right place, I mean come on give me a break would ya?" Ariana asked as Roscoe shook his head no and Rachel joined him on the porch.

"Ask mommy and maybe you'll get a better answer than my answer, I mean she always was the greatest choice of words in the Mckenzie household".

"Ask mommy what Ari?, and it better be why am I not in bed yet young lady because if it isn't then I don't want to hear it" Rachel said also scooping her ice cream into her mouth as Ariana licked her lips.

"I was wondering since I'm being the bigger person and apologizing and all if I can join the ice cream social and go to bed after that?".

"That's going to be a big N-O because you were forced into all your apologies and I think for one if you even deserved a smidge of ice cream you'd have to apologize without us asking you to".

"Yea and I'm sorry for calling you an orphan even if you were one before you came here doesn't sound like an apology to me" Roscoe said licking the hot fudge from his spoon.

"Now young lady you should be so lucky you still have a comfy bed to sleep in, now get to it and I expect one page of math, one book report, and a written apology to Roscoe which is for half your grade due tomorrow".

Ariana huffed and stuck her tongue out at Roscoe and Rachel before stalking off and stomping up the stairs making sure she didn't miss a stair and that Rachel heard her.

* * *

Meanwhile Elizabeth was hugging Matty with a smile on her face as Matty unclung from her and she kissed him following him to the patio.

"Roz you are about to be wowed and also about to be the biggest little boy in this family, Matt and I were talking and if the baby is a boy we're going to name it Roscoe Foley Mckenzie the 2nd, now what would you think about that?" Elizabeth asked as Roscoe hugged her bawling.

"I think that would make me feel like a part of this family, but I thought Olympus was the name you wanted Lizzie, I mean I don't want you to give up your name for mine".

"Roz trust me your name sounds better than Olympus at this point, I mean come on Olympus what kind of weird name is Olympus for a child?" Elizabeth asked as Roscoe hugged her again and she grinned down at him as Ariana still out of bed walked onto the porch.

"Well what's wrong with little orphan boy now?, did Elizabeth make him sad for not sharing ice cream with me?, or maybe their throwing him into the harsh, cold, street alone with nobody to help him poor kid".

"Actually runt of the litter and I do mean runt because they didn't want you either, in fact you were a mistake on a Hawaiian vacation" Elizabeth said hearing enough of Ari's Roscoe bashing and Ariana hung her jaw in surprise and her chin quivered.

"Doesn't feel so good does it Ari, now you know how Roscoe feels when you tell him that's he's an orphan, now get to bed because you're going to be up bright and early for school, while Roscoe, daddy, Lizzie, Matty, and I make Roscoe's room his dream room" Rachel said as Ariana ran off bawling.

* * *

"Maybe I should go talk to her mommy, I mean she looked pretty sad and there's no telling what she's going to be feeling in two seconds".

"Don't cater to her Roz she never catered to you when she made you feel bad, I mean where does your heart come from most of the time kiddo?" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess I just don't want her to feel the same way I do, I mean it's a pretty bad feeling kind of like your broken heart attacking your tummy" Roscoe said standing up as the family followed him to Ari's room.

"We're here for moral support Roz you just walk in and duck because there will be things flying if I know my daughter well enough and I do she's going to try to hurt all of us" Rachel said as Roscoe opened the door to find stuffed animals flying at him.

"Look Ari I know you're mad but Lizzie was just trying to show you what it feels like to be singled out like you do to me".

A stuffed bunny hit Roscoe in the head hard as Ariana moaned and bawled as Roscoe not giving up walked up to her bed and knelt beside her.

"Look Ari I know things between us weren't always good but brothers and sisters always fight, I mean even Lizzie fights with me and you sometimes but the trick to the fights is to remember we'll always be a family no matter what".

Ariana gently removed her blankets and looked at Roscoe the blonde hair she inherited from Rachel sticking to her face.

"Why are you being so nice to me after all the things I've done to you today?, I mean there's got to be a reason you're being nice" Ariana said gently swiping at the hair stuck to her face.

"Well as I said we're a family no matter where I came from I'm still your brother, and mistake or not you're still my sister and so is Lizzie".

Ariana hugged Roscoe her tears evaporating into his shirt as Elizabeth, Nigel, Rachel, and Matty joined them.

"See we're a family and good times or bad we're always going to be a chain no matter how loose our links get" Roscoe said as everybody nodded and Ariana laid down a long day of hurt feelings being dished out and felt by her.

"Mama I should get to bed now too, I mean tomorrow's bound to be fun with Lizzie, daddy, Matty, and yourself planning it".

Rachel kissed Roscoe cheek as he skipped to his bedroom and closed his eyes as Matty followed Elizabeth to his and her room.

* * *

"So I think the little guy has hope in him, I mean after all the things Ari did to him today he still goes and tries to get back in her good graces" Matty said as Elizabeth nodded pulling the blankets back on her bed.

"So uhhhhhh how do you want to do this Liz?, am I sleeping with you or am I going to sleep on the floor until you're comfortable with me sleeping with you in your bed?".

Elizabeth patted next to her on the bed as Matty took the side she patted and she curled next to him sighing comfortably.

"You're so warm Matt, I think you sleeping in bed with me has definite possibilities and if we're going to act like a mommy and a daddy I think we need to at least shared the bed cutie pie" Elizabeth said as Matty nodded snuggling next to her.

"So Liz level with me am I a better guy than Jeremy Waters?, I mean do you think he'd make a better daddy than me?".

"Of course not Matt, I mean like you said earlier today he's the football quarterback, playboy of Lucky High and my son or daughter will not be a playboy or a vixen for boys at school".

Matty shifted his body until he felt Lizzie's cold body and she laid her head on his chest staring up at him.

"So Matty Sanban you're about to be a daddy and you're graduating high school early young man, so all's Lizzie Mckenzie has to ask is how does it feel?" Elizabeth asked sounding like a sports announcer as Matty giggled playfully hitting her head with a pillow.

"I've got to say Liz my main girl that I feel great, I'm about to raise a son or daughter and I think me and you have what it takes to go all the way".

Elizabeth buried her face into Matty's chest letting his body heat soothe her as he grinned shifting his body so he was comfortable.

"Sometimes I swear I'm related to Jacob Black, I mean I'm always hot, I have long black hair, and I have a girl who loves me but pretended not to for the longest time" Matty said as Elizabeth giggled kissing him.

"There's just that pesky werewolf gene you don't have, plus Bella got with Edward and everybody knows they love each other just as much as Jake and Bella"

"Yea but you've got to admit Jake did cause a little love triangle in the middle of the whole Edward Bella fiasco".

"Oh absolutely and nobody wanted to see Bella with Jake more than me but it's just not possible anymore Matty".

"Hey it could happen, maybe Stephanie Meyer will make a whole new series starring Jake and Bella as starcrossed lovers and Edward fighting with Jake for Bella's affection".

"I don't know why you know so much about the Twilight series, I mean shouldn't you be shying away from otherworldly love stories seeing their as girl's bread and butter?" Elizabeth asked as Matty smiled.

"There's nothing in the rules that a boy can't be curious about the whole Twilight hubbub sweeping the nation" Matty said kissing her as she blushed pink and then pulled the blankets over the both of them not wanting to ever forget the moment she found the love of her life.

"Liz I know you probably don't want to hear this now but I'm not having it with you tonight, I mean that's the reason you got pregnant by Jeremy in the first place".

"Matty keep your hormones to yourself, I'm not planning on taking you I'm planning on making a mental picture, I mean you are after all going to be the big topic of conversation come breakfast tomorrow morning".

Matty grinned gently pecking Elizabeth's neck as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his chest with a grin on her face.

Well that's it for now and I'm sorry if I ran it long but there's was so much I wanted to get in this chapter and my imagination knows no bounds, so I hope you like it and please reply.


	12. Roscoe's Family Squabble

The next morning Ariana was creeping up to Elizabeth's doorway giggling as she watched Matty and Elizabeth snore lightly her hand over his bare chest.

"Ari sweetie what are you doing watching your sister and Matty?, you need to get your shoes on, get your backpack, and a breakfast in you before school" Rachel said as Ariana giggled at her.

"Look mommy Matty has no shirt on and his skin's boiling, trust me I felt his feet and their hotter than lava" Ariana said".

Rachel giggled and shook her head leading Ariana downstairs and Nigel peeked in on his eldest daughter and saw what Ariana and Rachel had seen.

"I can't believe this I mean Rachel's inviting the wolf right into the sheep's den, I mean what is that woman thinking about?".

Nigel stormed into Elizabeth's room and opened the blinds shining the sun into the room and she winced slowly turning and blinking her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Morning little sheep why don't you wake the wolf up and we can talk boundaries because there are little ones in this house to think about" Nigel said as Elizabeth shrugged nudging Matty and he slowly opened his blue eyes hypnotizing her.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-my daddy says we h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-have to meet him d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-downstairs to talk about b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boundaries Jake I mean Matty I mean well you know who I mean" Elizabeth said as Matty giggled throwing a shirt on and following Elizabeth downstairs.

"Morning my little lovebirds did we sleep well?, or was Matty's body so hot that you were dying of heat stroke Lizzie?" Rachel asked as Nigel huffed angrily and pointed at the table where Kato was making pancakes.

"Short stack for the short stack the rest of you can have as much or as little as you want to I guess" Kato said taking a swig of Absolute Lemon Slick Vodka and Elizabeth gagged seeing it.

"Morning mom and dad I've got to say you have a strange way of waking people up when their comfortable, especially when I have the human werewolf sleeping next to me?" Elizabeth said as Kato slid Elizabeth and Matty pancakes and a beeper on his hip went off.

"Sorry all I have to take this, so have at the pancakes and I'll be back in two shakes I promise you that much" Kato said running onto the Mckenzie's back porch with a sophisticated cell phone in his hand.

"I wonder what that was all about mommy?, I mean one second he's making pancakes the next he's on our porch making a phone call" Ariana said as Roscoe shuffled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Morning Roz take a seat and enjoy the breakfast Kato made for you special, then we can sit down and discuss your dream room after we get Ariana to school" Rachel said as Nigel being nosey listened in on Kato's conversation at the sliding door.

"Look I told you I'm his godfather and he just won't join, I mean he doesn't even know about the KND and you want to recruit him!" Kato yelled as the conversation was suddenly an interest to Rachel too.

"I told you once and I'll tell you a million times more no, and if you try approaching him I'll have you six feet under you agent scum".

Rachel and Nigel grabbed the phone from Kato and yelled he's not interested into the phone and hung up as Kato walked back inside looking down at Roscoe winking at him.

"Well now that we have that settled let's sit and talk dream room Roz, I mean I know there's a dream room somewhere in that brain of yours" Rachel said with a nervous look on her face.

"Mommy who was Uncle Kato talking to and who isn't interested in what?" Roscoe asked as Nigel and Rachel jumped as if his voice was hot lava to them.

"That was nobody Roz a wrong number is all, so back to that dream room my Pokey Little Puppy".

Before he could talk about the room Roscoe heard helicopter propellers over the house as Rachel and Nigel pushed everyone down and told them to keep their heads down.

Out of the helicopter walked a girl, a man, and a woman all looking important and Rachel and Nigel both held angry stouts at the Korean woman who also walked with them.

"Morning Rachel and Nigel this is Lisa and Trevor Matthews Roscoe's parents and this young woman with them is Emily" Mushi Sanban said as Rachel balled her hands into a fist.

"Look Mushi your mom served under me and that is the only reason I'm not breaking every one of your teeth right now, and Lord knows it's hard for me not to hit you backstabbing KND agent" Rachel said without taking a breath.

"Look all's I want is for my nephew to meet his parents, he deserves that much and then if he refuses the KND training I'll be out of your hair I promise".

"He's not ready for this Numbah 99 I promise you he isn't, I mean he's still a kid himself and these two haven't tried contacting him until today" Nigel said as Trevor and Lisa stared accusingly at Emily.

"All right so I sent him a letter or two so sue me, it was for his birthday and it's not like I gave him money or anything just art supplies, he has a real gift for art mom and dad" Emily said walking up the lawn as Rachel, Nigel, Mushi, Trevor, and Lisa ran to keep up with her.

"Ever since you took over KND Sanban you think you can do what you want, has it ever occurred to you that Roscoe has feelings too and sending these two in now is just like crushing every single one of them?" Rachel said as Mushi shrugged and tapped her foot angrily.

"Ohh that's right KND have to be invited in to discuss KND matters, and well let me just say right now that I'd never invite you into my house if you didn't have Roscoe's distant family with you" Nigel said as he opened the door and Mushi was invited in.

"Elizabeth get your sister ready for school please and Matty why don't you help her move the things she can't!" Rachel called as Matty, Elizabeth, and Ariana ran upstairs with no complaints.

"I hope you're ready to see the fur fly Sanban because it's going to once he finds out who these three are and it's entirely your fault".

After Nigel said this he walked his guests into the kitchen to find Roscoe still hiding under the table with his hands over his head.

"Roz sweetie stand up I have some people I'd like you to meet and trust me this was a long time coming and hopefully it won't be the last time you see them" Rachel said as Roscoe slowly stood up and we see a locket swinging around his neck.

"Roscoe sweetie pleasure to see you again cutie pie, if you don't remember me I'm Mushi your aunt Kuki's sister and it's my fault this little meeting is taking place today" Mushi said as Roscoe nodded and sat next to Rachel and Nigel.

"I remember that Aunt Kuki and the rest of my family didn't like you coming around much Aunt Mushi, and I call you aunt because I call every girl I know besides my friends, mom, and sisters Aunt I was brought up by it" Roscoe said finally speaking as Mushi nodded.

"They have no reason to hate me Roscoe their just jealous that I got promoted in the KND and they had to take orders from somebody younger than them".

"What's this KND anyway Aunt Mushi? My uncle Kato was screaming about it and he said something like he was someone's godfather and if you came near him you'd be six feet under".

"Of all the things not to teach him guys honestly, Roscoe the KND stands for Kids Next Door and your dad and mom rocked that club when they were about your age".

"Yea until the quote unquote accident occurred, you had us thrown out and forgotten without so much as an I'm sorry for what I did to gain my promotion" Rachel said and Mushi ignored her looking into Roscoe's blue eyes.

"Roscoe before I tell you who these people sitting next to me are you need to promise me two things, one that you won't start a fight with anybody here and two that you'll think of my proposal before you say no" Mushi said as Roscoe nodded and Rachel and Nigel gulped.

"Good now that we're clear Roscoe Foley Matthews because that's your last name Matthews these are your parents Trevor and Lisa Matthews and the girl with the multi colored hair is your sister Emily".

Roscoe slowly analyzed these three people that he felt he'd never met before and they looked back at him with fear in their eyes.

"Roscoe now I know this must be hard on you but Aunt Kuki and your adopted parents wanted me to keep me finding your parents and sister under wraps, I refused because I thought you'd like to meet them".

Roscoe's chin quivered anger flooding his whole body for the people who gave him up, the people who didn't want him to see his real parents again, and most of all for the people who never even wrote him a letter telling him they were alive and well.

"Excuse me but I need some fresh air and nobody follow me or there's going to be a fight I guarantee it, all of you make me sick especially Trevor and Lisa" Roscoe said storming off and not thinking Rachel and Nigel followed him with Mushi close behind him.

"I- said- not- to- follow- me- doesn't- anybody- in- this- family- listen?"

"Look Roz I understand that your mad now I would be too if I was meeting my parents for the first time, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me" Mushi said as Nigel and Rachel kept their distance knowing Roscoe in this mood all too well.

"You couldn't possibly know how I feel you live with your family, mine wanted to forget me so quick that they gave me up and now they want sympathy that they won't get".

"Right now that we have the awkward yet tear felt meeting out of the way let me talk to you about the KND kid".

Roscoe feeling his point wasn't getting across balled his hands into fists and punched Mushi without warning and she fell backwards.

"I believe my Uncle Kato, mom, and dad gave you my answer and it's no, I considered it and I have to say not being an agent under your rule sounds so much better" Roscoe said as Mushi slowly rubber her face.

"If being an agent makes me as weak as you I don't think I want it, I mean why would I want to be a scared little mouse afraid of the big kitty like you are?".

A limousine pulled into the driveway and a man Rachel knew all too well walked out with a grin on his face.

"Daddy it's been a long time hasn't it?, of course you know Nigel and Roscoe from his birthday last year" Rachel said excitedly hugging and kissing her dad.

"Well of course I remember Roscoe and Nigel's your husband it's hard to forget him, but enough of the intro's I have big news and I think you're really going to like this Rachey" Rachel's dad said thrusting a paper into her hand.

"Oh my God he brought the KND Nigey Moonbase and all and he'd like to recruit us and all of our friends to train the newest batch of agents".

Nigel took the paper from Rachel and read through it then he looked down at Roscoe with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Mckenzie it says here that we get to pick our own agents to join Moonbase, so what if I picked Roscoe and made him Supreme Leader in training?" Nigel asked as Mr. Mckenzie and Rachel both scratched their chins in thought.

"You can't do that because I run KND and a boy like your son is an accident waiting to happen, it doesn't matter how much money he has to buy us out he'll never buy me out" Mushi said a bruise on her cheek from Roscoe.

"Actually Mrs. Sanban they can do that because you lost rule over KND when I brought it from the agents above you, and I think Roscoe would make a great Supreme Leader in training" Mr. Mckenzie said as Mushi's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Good now come on Pokey Little Puppy we still have your mom, dad, and sister here to talk to, then we can start talking about remodeling you room on Moonbase and getting Ari and Lizzie in there with you and Matty too" Rachel said.

Roscoe hugged Mr. Mckenzie and stuck his tongue out at Mushi then skipped off with Rachel and Nigel for the hardest conversation he was ever going to have he could already predict that.

Roscoe slowly walked into the kitchen where Trevor and Lisa were standing up getting ready to leave with Emily.

"No please don't walk out on me again, not before I get my questions answered please I'm begging you not to leave" Roscoe said as Emily, Lisa, and Trevor quickly sat back down.

"I guess my first question is why did you get rid of me and not Emily?, I mean was I just a piece of trash you could throw away at the time?".

"Of course not Roscoe sweetie we just didn't have the money to support a family, and Emily worked her tail off just to keep herself in our house" Lisa said speaking as Roscoe looked up at her.

"So you needed me to work my tail off to live there is that it?, I was four years old I hadn't even reached pre school yet!".

"All right Roscoe sweetie there's no need to yell we understand how mad you must feel that we gave you up at an early age" Trevor said as Roscoe angrily glared at him.

"How could you understand Trevor you were never in my position not once!, so don't you come around pretending that you understand your left behind son" Roscoe screamed as everybody including the Mckenzies looked shocked at him.

"So what did you expect us to do let you live with us as we lived in the back of our car for two years?, because that's where we were when we left you here living in the back of our car for two years".

"At least I would have had my family I mean you're my dad and I can't find it in me to call you daddy, I mean doesn't that concern you just a little bit?".

"Not really because we knew you were safe here with the Mckenzies, and there's no evidence that I'm your father because your mom got with other guys before she had you and there are about a dozen chances out there" Trevor said as Roscoe's jaw dropped and his chin quivered in sadness.

"I told you to never mention that Trevor, I mean what are you dense in the head or something like that?, he's seven years old and doesn't need to know this right now" Lisa said as Roscoe angrily lunged across the table and grabbed Trevor around the neck.

"You're right you aren't my father Nigel Uno is and Lisa isn't my mother Rachel Mckenzie is, Nigel changed his name to Mckenzie in 1990 where my big sister Elizabeth was the flower girl" Roscoe said as Trevor grew short of breath.

"I hope to God that you're dying right now because I'd have no tears to shed for you or Lisa which the both of you were just cut from my family tree".

Roscoe bawled his eyes out letting go of Trevor's neck as Rachel and Nigel embraced him in a hug and Elizabeth, Matty, and Ariana who were listening at the door ran in and hugged him too.

"Now do you understand why we never let him see you?, do you understand the kind of pain you inflicted on him?" Rachel asked as Lisa nodded slowly and stood up.

"You know Roscoe you can cut us from your family tree all you want, but at the end of the day You'll be a Matthew's with a false last name" Lisa said speaking for the first time as Trevor ran off not wanting to get hurt again and Emily quickly followed them.

"I think we should call the Roscoe fun day off mommy, daddy, Matty, and Elizabeth I'm not in a having fun mood right now" Roscoe said running to his room crying.

Stairway To Heaven a song Nigel introduced Roscoe to blared from Roscoe's room as Rachel, Nigel, Matty, Elizabeth, and Ariana slowly approached the music.

"_And as we wind on down the road_

_Our shadows taller than our souls_

_There walks a lady we all know_

_Who shines bright light_

_And wants to show_

_How everything still turns to gold_

_And if you listen really hard_

_The truth will come to you at last_

_When all are one and one is all_

_To be a rock and not to roll_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven _Roscoe screamed tears streaming down his face.

"Liz why don't you get Ari to the bus stop with Matty, dad and I would like to talk to our Pokey Little Puppy alone" Rachel said as Elizabeth gently took Ariana's hand and led her to the bus stop with Matty.

"Roz I can't imagine how bad you must feel right now, but for Trevor to say he might not be your father that was just plain uncalled for".

"Yea I mean who is he to deny his son love?, sometimes I'd like to just rip his insides out and see what makes him tick" Nigel said as Roscoe's bawling slowly subsided.

"Roz don't let what he said get to you, I mean I'm sure he's a bad father anyway and Lisa is no prize either telling you at the end of the day you're a Matthews with a fake last name that's not right at all".

"But she's right I mean I'm a Matthews with a Mackenzie last name, how can that be the truth mommy and daddy?" Roscoe asked crying fresh tears as Nigel and Rachel hugged him.

"I know this is hard to explain Roscoe but you aren't a Matthews, you were born a Matthews yes but who raised you?, who taught you right from wrong?, who clothed you?, who fed you?, who brought you all the toys you could ever want?" Rachel asked as Roscoe brightened and pointed to her and Nigel.

"That's right daddy and I did and we won't let our Pokey Little Puppy think bad thoughts about himself because he's a shooting star that mommy and daddy made a wish on and you came true blessing our life with that angel laugh and dimply smile".

Roscoe hugged Nigel and Rachel as they hugged him back and he found his coat waiting for him along with bags he hadn't noticed earlier in the morning.

"Those will be opened when we get home Pokey, we have a fun filled day planned and it begins with the biggest surprise ever and ends with you opening all those bags with gusto" Nigel said as Roscoe giggled liking the word gusto.

"Nigel please don't use funny words around our Pokey Little Puppy, words like gusto are unknown in his little mind for the time being" Rachel said as Roscoe giggled hearing the word gusto again.

"Well aren't we supposed to be having a fun filled day mommy and daddy?, let's start now I can't wait to see my first surprise" Roscoe said as we hear Kato screaming at the front door.

"Looks like Uncle Kato has found a friend to play with Roz, why don't we go meet them shall we?" Rachel asked skipping down the stairs as Nigel and Roscoe skipped behind her.

"Look girlie I told you he isn't interested and that's the end of it, I mean haven't you messed his life up enough today?" Kato asked a struggling Mushi who was trying to push her way past Kato.

"Babysitter your dad gave me the job as babysitter to the younger agents on Moonbase Mckenzie, do you have any idea how many smaller agents there are on Moonbase thanks to the older agents reproducing Moonbase?" Mushi asked as Roscoe suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"Mama dada what does reproducing mean, and how is it the agents faults that Moonbase is crowded with babies and little ones?" Roscoe asked as Rachel angrily glared at Mushi.

"Roz reproducing is a bad word and you'll learn more about it when you get to be Lizzie's age, and thank you Mushi for teaching the human dictionary yet another word" Rachel said ruffling Roscoe's hair.

"Whatevs it's not like he wouldn't hear it sooner or later anyways, I mean I'm sure Fanny, Kuki, Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, or Elizabeth would mention it in his prescience".

'Whatevs isn't a word that's a Kukiism my mommy says that Auntie Kuki has one million and one and a book describing what they all mean".

"Yea well Auntie Kuki never made that one up that was Auntie Mushi and I'm sure there are other words in that book that I created and she took from me" Mushi said as Roscoe shook his head no.

"Nope it says here in Auntie Kuki's book of Kukiism's that whatevs means whatever in every sense of the word, nothing here saying that you created the word Auntie Mushi" Roscoe said scanning the book from cover to cover.

"Of course not she wants to take all the credit for whatevs and not give any credit to the little sister who taught her the word in the first place".

"I smell sour grapes and my mama says that sour grapes make your lips pucker because of the bad taste, and you have so many sour grapes you can make a sour grape pie".

"Yea well why don't you ask Aunt Kuki who's idea it was to write a Kukiism book?, why not ask her who made the word Kukiism in the first place?".

"Well that's easy my mommy and Auntie Fanny helped Aunt Kuki find the word Kukiism, they use that word when she makes up a word that sounds so silly that it absolutely has to be Auntie Kuki" Roscoe said as Mushi smiled a sly grin.

"Sorry little dude but you can't join Moonbase as future Supreme Leader, because first of all there's an age and a height requirement that you don't meet, and second there's a bodyguard clause for the one's not quite big enough to join the ranks of their mama's" Mushi said giggling.

"Well I'm a legacy or at least that's what my mommy was when she was my age, at least I believe that was what she told me in the bedtime stories she read me to keep the bullies away from me".

"Legacy or not you don't meet the age, the height, or the bodyguard requirement so lots of luck going up against the committee board without the minor things I just mentioned".

Roscoe had an idea as he smiled and ran off for the kitchen and Mushi, Rachel and Nigel followed curious on what he was doing.

"Hey Kato have I ever told you how much I love your pancakes?, or how much I love those Hawaiian words you use so much?" Roscoe asked as Nigel and Rachel grinned slyly knowing exactly what Roscoe was thinking.

"All right Bra I know there's a catch to this so get to it and we can go from there, and the answer will most likely be yes because I'll do anything for my little Bra you know that" Kato said swigging a Jack Daniels bottle as Roscoe grinned at Mushi.

"Ok so here's the deal so we're all on the same page I was told that I couldn't be Supreme Leader in training because I have a height requirement and I'm not old enough, I mean of all the awful things me not being a Supreme Leader breaks my little heart".

Roscoe put the puppy dog pout on his eyes going wide as he forced out tears and whimpered at Kato knowing it was his only weakness.

"Bra please just get to the part that involves me and I'll consider helping you, I mean I've been helping Mckenzies before you were even thought of so the pout is pretty useless at this point Bra".

"All right well I was also informed that if maybe I had a bodyguard I could join the ranks of my mommy and daddy when they joined KND, so here's where you come in big muscular body tattoos all over, binge drinking Uncle and all".

Kato scratched his chin in thought as Roscoe got the pout back on and Kato smiled ruffling his hair and nodding meaning he'd do it.

"Yes in your smug little face Auntie Mushi, in your smug little face I so can't wait to join because there will be changes when I join, like my mommy and daddy will be reinstated agents thanks to the newly reinstated agent clause" Roscoe said as Nigel and Rachel held surprised looks and hugged Roscoe.

"My aunts and uncles will be back in ranks too, just think the KND with Fanny Fullbright running it was bad but babysitting Ariana Fullbright who's two Fullbright's in one should be fun".

"Don't get so chipper you still have to go up against the committee and I don't think they'll let big, muscular, binge drinking Uncle Kato be your bodyguard, nice try small fry" Mushi said sneering and walking off.

Well that's it for now and I won't be able to reply for a couple of months sorry but I'm going on vacation for the summer and won't be back until September but I know I'll be missed and I'll miss you all too.


	13. First Day On Moonbase

Later that day Roscoe, Rachel, Nigel, Ariana, Elizabeth, Matty, Kuki, Leone, Gabriella, Fanny, Mark, Fanny II, Hoagie, Abby, John, Tristan, the two boys of Abby's, and Kato were in a meeting with the KND board.

"I'm glad you could all make it here last minute everybody, now the meeting today is for A Mr. Roscoe Foley Mckenzie adopted son of Supreme leader Rachel Mckenzie and Numbah one and sector V leader Nigel Uno" A man at the head of the table as Roscoe cringed at being called adopted.

"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt but could we maybe scratch the adopted part from my file and call me a full fledged Mckenzie?" Roscoe asked in more of a whisper than a normal voice but was still heard.

"Very well Roscoe Mckenzie you will no longer be known as adopted, now we have called this meeting today because we believe Rachel Mckenzie, Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, Fanny Fullbright, Wallabee Beatles, Kuki Sanban, Abby and her husband all need to be reinstated with their kids in KND".

Mushi had an angry stout on her face sitting with the judges who would vote to either bring the team back or reject them.

"So without further ado let's vote and we'll seal these peoples fate, starting with Mrs. Sanban and if there is a no vote we're going to need a good reason" The man said as Mushi stood up looking at the other judges.

"Well I vote no because the person we're after is Roscoe and he gave me a hell of a shiner today, see the adults had a chance to prove themselves when they were in KND and now let's give their kids a chance to prove themselves, even if Roscoe isn't really Rachel's" Mushi said sneering at him.

"Now hold on right there meanie, you're just jealous because you have to take a backseat to my mommy, and as for the I'm not her son talk, you would never know that if you talked to my mommy" Roscoe said as Mushi angrily stared at him.

"It's not just me that has to take a backseat to your mom kid, even if she isn't your real birth mother, we all have to take a backseat to the Legacy agents as they are now being called, and then make way for their kids who will inherit their jobs once they get old enough to!".

"Mrs. Sanban I will have order in this meeting, there will be no more yelling, no more calling people names, and no more singling people out" the man said as Mushi just stared at Roscoe with a fire in her eyes.

"Sir we were not approached by Mushi Sanban we were approached by Mr. Mckenzie the new leader of the KND organization, he had asked all of us to come back and Mushi's just mad because she's been named babysitter to the KND training agents" Rachel said as the man scratched his chin in thought.

"Mrs. Sanban forgot to mention that Mrs. Mckenzie, because that changes everything if your dad was there, like you said he brought KND headquarters and if he'd like you in that's his decision not hers or anybody else's".

"OK I admit he made a little appearance but he has no law over who gets in and who doesn't does he?, I mean all's he is, is a millionaire with money up the wazoo" Mushi said as the man finally made a decision and looked down across the table at all the judges.

"I hereby reinstate everybody here that is either a young person or a legacy agent, meeting adjourned and Mushi Sanban you are to report to Mr. Mckenzie first thing" the man said as he banged a gavel and all the judges left with the legacy agents and their children following them to their rooms.

Mark placed My Little Tiger on his bed and went through his duffle bag and started taping posters of superheroes, and pictures Roscoe drew for him all over his walls.

"Just think of it My Little Tiger me an agent for the Kids Next Door just like my mommy and daddy before me, man I can't wait for my first training mission" Mark said as Brandon pushed open his door smiling maliciously at him.

"Hey little bro guess what time it is?, and if you don't know then let me remind you by showing the little hand the big hand" Brandon said snatching Mark up an evil cackle escaping his lips.

"Hey let me down you big bully, I mean haven't you tortured me enough at home?, If mommy sees what you're doing she's going to make sure you're grounded into chalk white dust young man".

Mark was turned upside down his brown hair touching the floor as Brandon spit on the floor and made Mark mop it up with his hair cackling.

My Little Tiger heard enough as he leaped from the bed and clawed Brandon's leg and Brandon dropped Mark and banged My Little Tiger against the wall until his body was lifeless and Brandon grinned maliciously and Mark bawled running to Fanny and Hoagie's room just screaming my friend's dead.

"Marky sweetie calm down and take a deep breath, that's my boy now you tell mommy and daddy what happened and we'll do our best to fix it" Fanny said as the whole scenario between Mark, Brandon, and My Little Tiger came out and he cried again for his lost friend.

"Mark I swear if he harmed My Little Tiger in any way then Brandon's going to have a rude awakening here, so let's go check out the situation all right sweetie".

Mark led Fanny and Hoagie to My Little Tiger's lifeless body and he cried over it as Fanny being a vet as a teenager had a trick or two up her sleeves as she gave him mouth to mouth and My Little Tiger slowly opened his eyes meowing happily at Mark and limping over to him.

"He'll need a cast which mama can whip up real quick and that's nothing compared to what Brandon is going to need when Fanny II is through with him" Fanny said as Mark scared to pick My Little Tiger up in his fragile state pet his head still crying over him.

"Come on Marky boy let me show you where the cafeteria is and we can get some sugar in you, then we can watch Fanny II torture Brandon because of poor My Little Tiger and poor you" Hoagie said leading Mark away from the scene.

"Well kitty you'll be my first patient in a long time, Rachel's puppy Max was my first and he pulled through just fine".

Fanny grabbed gauze and made a splint for My Little Tiger who remarkably stopped limping and shook his paw for Fanny to show her it wasn't broken.

"Well I'll be, I guess Mark named you right honey, My Little Tiger is a great name for a brave, strong, little guy like yourself".

My Little Tiger meowed at Fanny and purred rubbing himself against her as she giggled and pet his ears leaving My Little Tiger on Mark's bed where he curled up at the end of it and purred himself to sleep.

Roscoe set his easel up in his room and all his paints decorated the bottom of it as his walls were decorated with all of his greatest masterpieces from age three to age seven.

"Well I should start on Mark's door poster, I mean Lord knows he deserves it after all Brandon puts him through every day" Roscoe said to himself as he painted red for the ground of the picture.

Roscoe's room was bigger than the other ones because he was KND Supreme Leader, and we see a plasma TV, an Xbox 360, A WII, A PS3, Playstation move, and a Xbox 360 Kiinect surrounding the TV and a DSi and PSP on his bedside table.

"Perfect the ground at sunset is finished, now let's make Superman flying off into that sunset and deliver this to Mark hoping his nightmares will be less with Superman guarding him".

Roscoe made a red cape, a blue suit, red boots, and a yellow triangle with a red S in the middle of it and it looked like Superman was flying into the sunset which is exactly how Roscoe wanted it to look.

"There now let's get you to Mark and fast, I have things to do to decorate this room and they involve glow in the dark stars black sheets, and spaceships made from paper mache and aliens also made from paper Mache" Roscoe said loving the idea of having an outer space bedroom.

Roscoe skipped down the hall of Moonbase hoping to find Mark in his room but instead he almost collided with his sister Ariana who giggled at having almost fallen.

"What's the rush Roz? I mean we have a very long time here to run up and down these halls so why start now?" Ariana asked chewing apart a purple Airhead.

"I have something for Mark and I want to get to him before Brandon does, I mean he's the meanest, strongest, biggest big brother bully ever".

"Too late Brandon already found Mark and poor My Little Tiger, he got attacked too because he was trying to protect Mark".

Roscoe just grinned at Ariana as she smiled back taking his hand and skipping off to Mark's room to find My Little Tiger sleeping soundly on his bed with no Mark.

"Hmm I wonder where he could be?, I mean this is his room because My Little Tiger won't sleep anywhere but on Mark's bed" Roscoe said confused as we hear Mark giggling and walking into his room with a bag filled to the top with sweets.

"Ohh hey you guys, so what brings you around me and My Little Tiger's neck of the woods today?, I mean I see a poster in Roscoe's hands so it has to be something involving another picture from my favorite artist" Mark said throwing the goodie bag on his bed.

"My Little Tiger's head popped up at the bag as he gave it a sniff and pawed at it carefully as if it would blow up if he touched it any harder.

"Well My Little Tiger you've had a hard day today as have I, so here I got you some cat toys and kitty treats to eat up".

A cookie shaped like a fish was thrown at My Little Tiger as he hungrily attacked the treat and purred at Mark as he closed his eyes and went back to his catnap.

"Here Roz I made it so you can hang it on your door to scare the boogeyman or whatever haunts your dreams away bestest friend" Roscoe said as Mark excitedly opened the poster of Superman and hung it on his door admiring it.

"Roz I have to say you outdid yourself this time, I mean you could be a comic book artist with the pictures you draw my man" Mark said as Roscoe beamed at Mark's compliments.

"Thanks buddy, I just wish the dreams of yours would stop, I mean you've got to know that Brandon is just trying to scare you".

"Yea well it's working because my brain and imagination work overtime when I'm asleep and with that comes the ghost stories Brandon tells me and the monsters that I think don't exist but they do in my dreams".

"Yea well you just have to find your dream strength like I do when I have nightmares, I just tell the monster in the dream that I don't believe in it and then it's gone forever".

"Yea or sleep with a teddy or something like that, I still do and dreams don't scare me anymore, my teddy bear gives me the strength to fight my dreams" Ariana said as Mark went through a box and pulled out an old teddy bear.

"I guess that could work, this one was my mama's before she gave it to me when I was three and petrified of my dreams, now I'm seven and still petrified".

"It's only because Brandon knows the perfect way to scare you, you have to fight back with the thing that scares him the most and in order to do that I think you're mom could help" Roscoe said as Mark smiled at him liking Roscoe's plan to scare Brandon and Ariana's plan to scare his dreams with a teddy.

Meanwhile we see Elizabeth laying on a bed smirking as Nigel and Matty lugged all the heavy things into her and Matty's new room.

"Man I wish Elizabeth wasn't pregnant Rachel, I mean why doesn't she have to help us?" Nigel asked sweat coming out of every pore as Rachel giggled laying on the bed with Elizabeth.

"She is helping with the little things, and as for the big things well their not helping her if they make her go into labor too early now are they" Rachel asked as Nigel groaned placing an entertainment center in front of the nearest wall.

"Yea well I think she enjoys watching us sweat, hurt, and wait on her hand and foot, I mean she's done nothing but lay around since we got here while Matt and I are working our fingers to the bone".

"As I said if you want her going into early labor then by no means make her work, I mean as I tell her all the time less work= more fun in her kind of situation".

"Yea well my situation says that she could stand to work a little more, I mean you were never in bed this much when you were pregnant with Lizzie or Ari" Nigel said as Matty just moved boxes around until the last one came in and Nigel sighed relief.

"There now we're out of here, if you need anything you have Jacob the human werewolf to do your bidding".

Elizabeth kissed Rachel and Nigel's cheeks as they walked off and Matty not wanting to waste time opened the nearest box and started going through it as Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Matt those boxes aren't going anywhere soon sweetie, why don't you cuddle with me and we can watch Eclipse which as luck would have it is free on demand seeing their paying for us to have fun here too" Elizabeth said slowly kissing Matty's neck and he grinned plopping down next to her.

"Fine but after Eclipse I'm going through these boxes and I'm going to make sure at least half of our stuff is unpacked tonight" Matty said as Elizabeth shrugged and turned the TV on.

"I'll get us some snacks Lizzie, I mean what's a movie without snacks am I right?, so what is little Roscoe or Hope craving?".

"Quesadillas, burritos, tacos, nachos, enchiladas, guacamole, and pretty much anything else Mexican and spicy".

"Great I'll just raid the Taco Bell on the top floor, because I'm feeling like Chalupa's myself and I'll get you whatever you want to drink".

"Cherry Pepsi with very little ice please, and also get me some cinnamon twists honey, and thanks in advance" Rachel and Elizabeth said at the same time as they both giggled from across the hall at each other.

"Uncle Nigel you should be happy to do stuff for Auntie Rachel, I mean she's your wife just like one day Elizabeth will more likely be mine" Matty said hearing Nigel grumble stupid Rachel under his breath as they reached Taco Bell.

"Well Matty once you get married you'll find that the demands never stop, honey get me this, honey go for that, honey you forgot this, honey did you remember that, honey are you even listening to me?, honey why don't you ever hear me, it get's agitating after awhile" Nigel said.

"Yea but that's the good part of marriage isn't it Uncle Nigel?, I mean we do things for each other, love, honor, cherish, and obey till death do us part".

"I wish it were that easy but asking Auntie Rachel to do something is like pulling teeth most of the time, I mean I've been bugging her to do the laundry since last week and it still never got done".

"Maybe you two just need to communicate more, I mean she should do things for you if you do things for her am I right?" Matty asked as Nigel just laughed and ruffled Matty's hair.

"Matt, Matt, Matt you have a lot to learn about women, first off they expect us to do things like run around for them, two they will never run around for us, and three never ever under any circumstances tell them their butt does look big in that dress" Nigel said not seeing Fanny behind him.

"Ohh yes words of wisdom from Nigel Uno girl extraordinaire, take it from somebody who knows Matty girl's don't expect things like this from men, men do things like this so they could get us in bed later on" Fanny said picking up her order and walking off.

"So what you'd like Hoagie to tell you if your butt looked huge in a dress?, is that why it took you so long to buy a prom dress?".

"Actually it was the reason because I wanted to make sure Hoagie liked the way I looked in my prom dress, as for this conversation Rachel will be hearing about it".

"Go ahead and tell her, and also tell her if she doesn't like the way I talk then maybe she should be the one buying me dinner".

Fanny just walked off a sneer on her face as Nigel gulped picking up his order as Matty got his and Nigel dashed off to beat Fanny to Rachel.

"Matt another thing you have to learn about Auntie Rachel is that she hates when people talk about her behind her back, it's her biggest pet peeve and if Auntie Fanny tells her what I've been saying then I'm toast and not the good French kind either" Nigel said running into his room to find no Fanny.

"Here's your food my sweet, now what do you say we kick back, relax, and order a movie like Elizabeth's doing".

"Uh huh Fan I'm sure he did say those things but he's a guy and their screw ups in every sense of the word, but Nigel is my screw up and no matter how much he screws up he makes up for it in the bedroom" Rachel said on her cell phone.

Rachel's brows furrowed and Nigel could have sworn he heard big butt and dress in the same sentence as she flipped her phone closed and held an angry stout tapping her foot angrily at Nigel.

"So great things you're teaching Matty screw up, if a girl looks fat in a dress never tell her she does, I mean where is your head at these days screw up?"

"Rachel I wish you would stop calling me that, I mean at least I remembered the food, and I remembered the Wild Cherry Pepsi little ice, the point is I'm going to make mistakes and you're going to be there to pick me up from them" Nigel said kissing her as she just grinned kissing him back.

"All right I admit I love the hell out of you Nigel Uno, but you've got to talk to Matty again and set him straight, I mean if Lizzie ever heard that she never looked fat in a dress she'd never believe him, and the first year is the picking fights year in a relationship" Rachel said kissing Nigel back.

"Fine but let us dine and enjoy our kid free afternoon first, I know there's got to be a movie that you must see on TV, or we could go to the movies, or rent one at a video store, or buy one either way let's watch one".

Rachel turned the TV on and saw The Notebook her all time favorite movie was on and put the puppy dog eyes on but Nigel didn't need them hoping to redeem himself.

"All right so let's watch The Notebook and enjoy our Taco Bell, maybe we can even get a little dessert if you know what I'm talking about" Nigel said raising his eyebrows as Rachel giggled and grabbed him.

"Mr. Uno I do believe you're trying to seduce me, and I'll take you on that sweetie pie, I mean the last time we did it was our wedding night, and that's because you told drunken me it was mandatory".

"All right you call Kuki, Abby, or Fanny and make sure Roscoe and Ari are taken care of, and then I'll pop a bag of popcorn, open a bottle of Vodka, and we can spend the night watching love stories".

Rachel called Kuki and she said she'd love to take Ari and Roscoe seeing they were already there hanging with Leone and Gabriella as Rachel hung up her stomach flip flopping happily.

"Thanks Kooks I owe B-I-G big if you and Wally ever want a night alone just say so and Leone and Gabby are taken off your hands, see Nigel's in the mood tonight and it's rare that he's ever in the mood".

Kuki could be heard giggling from the other end of the phone then she wished Rachel good luck as she quickly undressed and was in the thinnest, sexiest, most revealing nightgown she had the smile never leaving her face.

"Rache you still got it, let's just hope Mr. I'm always good in the bed still does after all these years, I mean he was good last time but it was such a long time ago" Rachel said to her reflection as she walked out to find Nigel in absolutely nothing.

"Well let's eat and I believe The Notebook is first on the agenda and from there well who the hell knows right?" Nigel asked as Rachel just snickered and sat at a table with her dinner and candles in between both of them.

"So here we are Taco Bell between us, love in our hearts and in our eyes, each other on our mind, The Notebook on the TV, and hopefully the two of us in bed together enjoying it" Nigel said sipping his soda as Rachel just giggled and grabbed him.

"Mr. Uno let's make a little love before the movie and we can have dessert before dinner couldn't we?, I mean I've seen the movie about a million and one times and still wish you would have went to war so you could write me 362 letters for every day of the year".

"Yea and have your mom hide them because she thought you were too good for me thanks but no thanks, I will take the cabin by the lake though, now there's a place to live".

Rachel giggled throwing the blankets over her and Nigel as he got on top of her the candles flickering in the sunset from the window.

"Ohh Nigey you've still got it and you'll never lose it I know that much now, this is actually soooooo much better sober" Rachel said her voice dripping with ecstasy as Nigel finished and Rachel looked at him a smile on her face.

"Uhh Rache you're going to hate me for this but I didn't use protection and well the last time we didn't use protection Ariana was born nine months later" Nigel said as Rachel angrily glared at him.

"Nigel please tell me your kidding, I mean for the love of all that is holy tell me you're trying to be a comedian".

"I wish but no Rache there was no protection to be seen here, now I hope you have your period soon or so help me I'm going to start ripping my hair out one strand at a time".

Rachel held her stomach as blood was already on the sheets and Nigel wasn't even grossed out when he found out what the blood was as he smiled and Rachel sighed relief putting a tampon on and walking out in her nightgown with a never do that to me again sir look on her face.

"Well you grabbed me before I could get one and it's hard to argue with you when you're dead set on something".

"Look you had your period, I made a mistake which Mr. Screw Up did fix, and last but not least there's no pitter patter of little feet inside of you at least, our daughter on the other hand" Nigel said as Rachel just giggled and kissed him and then she changed the bedsheets and turned on the TV.

Well diehard fans if you know me well you know I like to leave in a cliffhanger so R&R and I'll write more soon.


	14. The Nervous Expecting Daddies Club

Meanwhile in Brandon's room he made his own party pulling out twelve packs of beer, bottles of whiskey, vodka, and bourbon with a sly smile on his face grabbing his cell phone.

"Hey Matt get your ass down here to my room I have a party planned and guess who just became the guest of honor, dude you are going to love Papa Brandon after this party I guarantee it" Brandon said putting the bottles in the fridge not seeing Roscoe skip up with a shocked look on his face.

"Well lose the ball and chain and get your ass down here, Matt I can't wait on you forever you know, I mean I'm lucky I haven't got caught by prison Warden Fanny Fullbright yet".

Roscoe had a secretive smile on his face as he ran off to find Fanny hoping she hadn't gone far and he found her in her and Hoagie's room on her cell phone.

"Rache please you can't say you're not mad at the screw up for not wearing a rubber, I mean everybody knows rubbers are essential when you're trying to prevent repopulating the world" Fanny said not seeing Roscoe skip in with an I've got a secret grin on his face.

"Yea well my screw up will never forget the rubber or I'll make sure he never gets it from me again, I mean three kids are enough I don't need anymore since Mark has become the clingy son I've always wanted".

Mark giggled plopping down next to Fanny as she giggled ruffling his brown hair and his I've got a secret grin was wider as she was hanging up with Rachel.

"All right My Little Tiger you know something big, and the question is how big is it?, and exactly what's it going to take to make My Little Tiger talk?".

"I want Brandon's fear and I want it now, I mean he makes me scared all the time and I know there's something that has to scare him" Mark said snuggling closer to Fanny.

"It's snakes any kind of snakes they can even be rubber, now talk my little canary and do it soon because I think Brandon's going to be in a lot of trouble after you tell me what the secret is" Fanny said grinning.

"Welllllllll Brandon's having this party for Matty and he has beer and other bad things in bottles, and remember the last time they all drank and trashed Auntie Kuki's house?, well what's stopping them from trashing his room next?".

Fanny ruffled Mark's hair again and was off at a trot as Mark joined her not wanting to miss Mount Fullbright erupt.

Elizabeth was asleep when Brandon called Matty as he slowly slipped from the bed and left her a note saying he would be in Brandon's room for awhile.

"Let's just hope Warden Fanny doesn't catch us this time, because I'm not sure if I can handle my mom and dad freaking on me again" Matty said quickly leaving the room not wanting to get caught by Elizabeth.

Matty ran down the halls of Moonbase passing room after room until he found Brandon's and he saw all the liquor as his eyes lit up and a beer was passed to him.

"All right bro let's as they say partay then if we get caught we deny everything, I found that to help me out of most jams" Brandon said chugging the beer in his hand.

"Look if we do get caught with this stuff Bran I am never hanging with you again, how you got this stuff pass security is beyond me".

"Trust Papa Brandon Matty boy I know a thing or two about security, I paid the people up front to let me check my own bags and of course you can see the end result".

Matty quickly finished his beer as a bottle of Ciroque Vodka berry was passed to him and he took a swig from it and passed it back to Brandon who gulped some down and it was passed back to Matty.

"Now this is the life huh Matt?, no parents telling us what to do, no siblings to rat us out, no girls holding us back from living, and no stress of a new baby coming to add to our fears" Brandon said slurring his words as Matty just laughed and swigged the vodka not hearing the heels approaching the room.

"All right gentlemen parties over and I hope you have a good explanation about the beer because this is being reported to the in laws and the parents Matt, and you young man are going to be woken by a very noisy rooster tomorrow morning" Fanny said grabbing both Matty and Brandon's arms.

"You'd think you two learned your lesson last time, I mean come on Matt you're having a kid in a couple months and it's about time you threw childish things like Brandon away baby".

"Heyyyy I'm no childish I'm adultish and if you don't like it you old hag then maybe you should do something about it" Brandon said swinging his fists and falling to the floor.

"Ohh yea real adultish son, get the hell up and let's see what Uncle Nigel and Auntie Rachel have in store for victim number one shall we?".

"I'm sorry I drank Auntie Fanny I'm just so nervous about being a father, and well I guess the pressure is getting to me" Matty said speaking for the first time as Fanny knocked on Nigel and Rachel's door.

"Your father in law will know all about drinking the baby pressure away baby, and I know what it must feel like but you have to restrain the bad feelings and make some good ones".

Rachel opened the door fully clothed and Matty was led into the room with Fanny and Brandon following behind.

"Auntie Rachel or should I say future Mother in law I'm not going to beat around the bush, Brandon snuck alcohol into Moonbase and him and I were caught drinking, now before you flip out you have to know I'm nervous about being a father and that is why I drank".

Rachel was dumbfounded when Matty told her this and she was starting to see more adult in Matty than child seeing him take the blame for his own actions.

"All right Matty I'm not mad in fact Uncle Nigel and you would have a lot to talk about seeing he did the same thing when I first got pregnant with Elizabeth" Rachel said ruffling his hair and looking down at Brandon shaking her head at him.

"Now Matty you only get one get out of getting into a yelling match with Auntie Rachel card and my boy you just used yours up, I want you to cut ties with Brandon until he's mature enough to take control of his own actions".

"Not mature Auntie Rachel adultish enough to take control of my own actions never mature you silly goose" Brandon said drunkenly laughing as Rachel looked back at Matty.

"Is this really what you want your best friend to look like Matty?, I mean do you really want your friend to be this binge drinking, no sense talking, and Fanny sorry for bashing your son but drunken idiot?" Rachel asked.

"None taken on that comment Rache, I mean just look at him glassy eyed, bad breath smelling, and barely able to stand on his own, if that's not a drunken mess I don't know what is" Fanny said as Rachel nodded still looking at Matty and Fanny joined her.

"All right I guess he doesn't make good choices right now so him and I being friends is out, he was so much easier to deal with when he was younger" Matty said as Brandon glared at him.

"Shut up you unadultish person, just because you're going to be a daddy doesn't make you adultish that just makes you an unadultish person with a crying, pooping, drooling, spit up machine on your shoulders" Brandon said as Fanny glared at him.

"At least he's trying to be an adult, he graduated High School early for Elizabeth, and you on the other hand have been banned from every High School this way to the end of the world" Fanny said as Nigel slowly turned over in the bed also fully clothed looking down at Matty.

"Nigel it's not his fault so please don't blow up at him, he's letting the pressures of daddyhood get to him just like you did when Elizabeth was in my tummy, and right now I think he just needs help" Rachel said as Nigel nodded and helped Matty up walking him to a pizza box as Rachel followed.

"I'm going to get the instigator to his room where I'll confiscate all the liquor he has on him, then tomorrow Fanny II the rooster that she is will wake her big brother up at sunrise which I believe will be at 5:30 AM and then he'll do whatever his little sister wants him to do".

Fanny and Brandon were led from the room as Elizabeth yawned and walked into Rachel's room to find her boyfriend reeking of alcohol.

"All right Liz before you jump down his throat he was nervous about the new baby as I'm sure you are too, and guys like him and your father turned to the bottle to ease their nerves which is never good, but he admitted to it and has made Brandon Fullbright a distant memory".

Elizabeth sat in between Matty and Rachel as Nigel got eye to eye with Matty and he was petrified of him at this point.

"All right I'll deal with this the same way Rachel and her dad dealt with it, and I'll tell you stories of my past with Auntie Rachel and having Elizabeth, that worked for me and I'm sure it'll work for you too" Nigel said grabbing one box of pizza and motioning Matty to follow him onto the hotel roof.

"Uhh mommy are you sure they're going to be all right sitting up there by themselves?, I mean shouldn't they be inside where it's safe?" Elizabeth asked as Rachel shrugged and grabbed a slice of hamburger pizza.

"My dad did this exact same thing with your dad when I was pregnant with you precious, and he turned out just fine, in fact the drinking stopped after this conversation for your dad".

Elizabeth gulped hearing birds fly away from the roof and she saw Matty and Nigel sitting on the edge of it talking.

"All right Matty my boy look down and tell me what you see, then we can get the ball rolling in the right direction" Nigel said as Matty gulped afraid to look down.

"I'm scared to look down Uncle Nigel, I don't know if I can do that without falling to my death" Matty said as Nigel smiled having the same response with Mr. Mckenzie when he was younger.

"Fine just take a quick peek down and tell me what you see that's all I ask, I mean what could one peek do to hurt you?".

Matty quickly looked down as Nigel's hands came out and almost pushed him down as he screamed in fear and looked angrily up at Nigel.

"Are- you- insane- Uncle- Nigel- you- could- have- killed- me- just-then- never- try- to- push- a- boy- afraid- of- heights- off- a- building-" Matty said his heart beating a mile a minute.

"All right and what are you feeling now?, I mean there has to be at least a little bit of feeling going on inside of you right now" Nigel said grinning as Matty was still breathing heavily.

"Uncle- Nigel- Never- ever- ever- ever- ever- do- that- to- me- again-, you- could- have- given- me- a- heart- attack".

"Just tell me how you feel so we can eat this delicious pizza and talk out all your fears, I mean how hard is it to express your feelings Matt?".

"I- feel- scared- like- really- extremely- scared- to- my- core- and- I- wasn't- sure- if- you- were- going- to- push- me- or- not" Matty said as Nigel clapped his hands and hugged Matty as Mr. Mckenzie walked onto the Moonbase roof joining them.

"See being a father isn't as scary as say being pushed to your death, now the drinking has got to stop because it isn't curing anything and it's hurting my wife and more importantly my daughter may get hurt in a drunken rage".

Matty caught his breath and hugged Nigel as he hugged Matty back and Mr. Mckenzie walked up to Nigel and Matty smiling at them.

"Well looks like my teachings have found a greater source after all Nigel, and kid take it from Nigel and I drinking isn't going to take these fears of being a daddy away it's just going to make them worse because nothings as bad as having an angry wife which you will if the drinking doesn't stop".

Matty just collapsed onto the roof as Nigel sat down next to him and Mr. Mckenzie sat next to Nigel all of them about to get their worst fears of being a parent out.

"All right Matty let me be the first to say welcome to the Scared Papa's Club founded and ran by Mr. Mckenzie himself" Nigel said as Mr. Mckenzie waved at being mentioned.

"All right here's how things are going to go, you're going to have an emotional spotter, and seeing my father in law was mine I'll be yours, and what an emotional spotter does is they make the freaked out boy feel better".

Matty just looked up at Nigel as he described this and Mr. Mckenzie produced an old fashioned goblet and a needle.

"Now to commemorate this joyous occasion we're going to let you into the pack, kind of like a wolf pack but this pack will now involve two dads and an expecting one".

Mr. Mckenzie pricked Matty's finger and squeezed it until little drops of blood fell into the bottom of the goblet.

"All right next we're going to go around the circle and talk about our past experiences of when we found out we were going to be daddy's, and the oldest goes first" Nigel said smiling at Mr. Mckenzie.

"I was 17 and a senior in high school at the time I found out, there was no baby in my future I was going to move to the west coast to catch a tan and not an education" Mr. Mckenzie said beginning his story as Nigel and Matty listened.

"My girl at the time Marlene and I had just called it quits because she was I thought trying to pin a baby on me that was really mine but go fig right".

Rachel and Elizabeth made to join the group but the doors were locked and a no girl's allowed sign hung on the other side of the window.

"So there I was in Florida living the life of fun and sun and Marlene was going into labor nine months later, after she had Rachel she sent me an angry letter and a picture of Rachel in her arms".

Matty nibbled on a breadstick as Mr. Mckenzie told his story and another fear got added as he realized Elizabeth's baby would look nothing like him.

"She looked just like me kid, and I was on the first flight from Florida back to Massachusetts to meet up with my now ex wife and my little bundle of joy who smiled the first time she saw me" Mr. Mckenzie said tears welling up in his eyes.

"I guess my biggest fear was that I would have to give up my whole world for a baby but when I look back at how great I raised my little girl I'm filled with pride and joy and that's the end of my story".

Matty hugged Mr. Mckenzie not even knowing him but being raised by Kuki taught him two things one there is no word that doesn't make sense, and two hugging a crying person isn't just required it's necessary.

"All right Nigel you're second oldest so it's your turn to spin a yarn of expecting baby syndrome, and this story might make more sense because your uncle was about your age when he had his first baby" Mr. Mckenzie said grinning at Nigel.

"All right I was 15 when I heard Rachel was pregnant and I know I was young but all of my friends did it at that age and never got pregnant, of course I was the exception to the rule there had to be one" Nigel said as Elizabeth tapped her nails on the window smiling at Matty and Nigel.

"Auntie Fanny had this start of Summer bash and all of us went even your mom and dad, Auntie Rachel wanted more than to party that night hearing Uncle Hoagie and Auntie Fanny already made love once".

Rachel ended up picking the lock of the patio door and walked out with Elizabeth also bringing her pizza box.

"So as a trick to get me upstairs Auntie Fanny told me that Auntie Rachel was upstairs and needed to speak with me, boy was I a sucker for that trick".

Rachel giggled plopping down next to him as Elizabeth not knowing Matty drank yet plopped down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"So as soon as I get upstairs Auntie Rachel who was a cheerleader at that time was on her bed wearing nothing and I do mean nothing but her cheer sweater and patting the spot next to her on the bed".

Matty giggled not being able to imagine his Auntie being a flirt but there it was in his Uncle Nigel's story making her out to be a flirt.

"So we did you know what boy's and girl's do when their in bed together and we went our separate ways after that, a couple weeks later she grabs me and pins my arms against my locker whispering we are in so much trouble at me".

Matty hung on Nigel's every word and so did Elizabeth even if she was told this story a million times by her mom it was good to get her dad's perspective on it also.

"So I suggested we go outside to talk this whole thing out and your Auntie quickly let go of my arms and dragged me outside and we sat at a picnic table where she told me that she was pregnant".

Matty grabbed another slice of pizza really liking his uncle's story as Nigel continued his fingers lacing around Rachel's

"We confronted her mom and dad first and they were both really angry at first because of the fact that we were so young, but her dad got over it and her mom didn't because Auntie Rachel made her cheating on her dad come out into the real world and not Marlene Mckenzie's world".

Elizabeth laid her head on Matty's shoulder pulling him close to her as Nigel was ending the story of his baby fear.

"So your Aunt and I moved into her dad's house, Uncle Wally and Hoagie introduced me to alcohol, and I drank until the fear went away which again was a very bad thing, I guess my fear was if I was going to be able to be the best dad my baby needed me to be" Nigel said kissing Rachel and Elizabeth.

"Well it's just the young one left and then I can get back to my job, my daughter and her husband can get back to their job, and my grandchild and the young one can get back to their job" Mr. Mckenzie said as Matty gulped nervous on how to start his story.

"Well my story starts when I got into a fight with my mom and dad, they were giving too much attention to my little sisters and I was lost in the cold" Matty began as all eyes were on him.

"I did some things that I regret that day, I said hurtful words to them, and I can never stop apologizing for all the words I shared with them that day".

Kuki and Wally dashed onto the hotel roof to find their son around a circle telling his story and Kuki's brow furrowed when she saw her son.

"Matthew Elliot Sanban you are in a lot of trouble young man, I mean drinking what were you thinking sweetie?, you're having a baby in a couple months and you have to act responsible" Kuki said as Rachel shushed her and sat Kuki and Wally next to her and Nigel.

"There were so many bad things my parents did to me that came out that day, but I forgot all the good things they did for me, they fed me, brought me pressents when I least expected them, and they showered me with unconditional love".

Kuki and Wally were shocked to hear this as Matty smiled at them and they smiled back as his story continued.

"So my brother not by blood but by friends Mark was having his birthday party and my dad took my two sisters to the party while my mom stayed behind hoping to find out why I was so angry towards them".

Kuki's anger for Matty drinking slowly faded as she watched her son spin a tale of his family bonds, his family's love, and his love back for his family.

"A thing happened that day that put my life back into perspective, Elizabeth Mckenzie the girl I've been seeing for five years broke up with me because she said I wasn't family man material" Matty said as Elizabeth gently pecked his cheek feeling bad for hurting him before.

"So after that I asked myself now who's going to pull me from the fire seeing I pretty much told my mom and dad that I cut them from my family tree branches, and all my friends were girlfriendless meaning they could never see where I was coming from".

Kuki gently squeezed her son in a hug as he hugged her back and Wally was on pins and needles to hear more of the story.

"My mom noticed I was in pain and the sweet woman that she is hugged me and showered me with love hoping it would cure me and it did, I went to that party and I gave away secrets for money and that was wrong" Matty said giving Nigel and Rachel back their money to Elizabeth's shocked face.

"I gave away Elizabeth's secrets because it was the only thing I could do at the time to make her feel the same way I did, and when I saw the anger and hatred for me in her face I knew that I did the wrong thing".

Elizabeth gently wiped tears from her eyes and pecked Matty's cheek as another boy in blonde hair was led by two agents to the porch and Elizabeth's jaw dropped at his prescience.

"I guess my biggest fear is that the baby will look nothing like me and questions will be asked as he or she gets older that I will never be able to answer" Matty said crying as Kuki hugged him and Wally joined in.

"Lizzie maybe you'd like to introduce all of us to your new friend sweetie, I mean you were brought up to know manners at least I know I taught them to you" Kuki said letting go of Matty and he noticed the blonde haired boy too.

"I can't believe you would stalk me like this boy, I told you we were over because you don't want the responsibility going along with my child, and yet here you are Mr. Talking To A Brick Wall himself" Elizabeth said angrily as Matty angrily glared at the boy.

"Look Liz I know you broke up with me, but it wasn't me you broke up with it was my voice mail, now I was hoping you and I could sit and sort this whole mess out" The boy said as Elizabeth just shook her head her hand balling into a fist.

"Sure now you want to talk Jeremy, now you want me when you can't have me, now you want to take responsibility when somebody else already is, Matthew Sanban is going to take care of me and my baby and he adopted her even though she's not born yet".

"I might have known it was you Sanban, everybody knows you have feelings for her and you just confirmed them, how's about you scurry off and do what smart, Chinese, goodie goodies do?" Jeremy asked as Matthew heard enough and punched Jeremy in the mouth.

"I'm sorry all of you had to see that but he had it coming, he walked out on my future wife and nobody hurts Elizabeth and I mean nobody" Matty said staring down at Jeremy who's mouth was full of blood.

"And you call yourself a football player, puhlease I could take harder hits than that and have taken them when I was a part of the KND as a kid".

Jeremy angrily stood up wiping the blood from his chin and Matty grinned triumphantly as Elizabeth jumped in front of him ready to protect him if Jeremy wanted to hit him back.

"Well isn't he a great father Mckenzie?, He'll hit all your kids bullies if they get out of line and then you'll have to explain to the kids parents that Daddy Matty over there can turn into the Incredible Hulk at any given time" Jeremy said as Elizabeth grinned at him and threw him tissues.

"Yea I guess I would have to explain that to the parents, but now you have to explain to the football team about how you got a fat lip and a black eye from a kid half your size" Elizabeth said punching Jeremy's eye and grinning down at him.

"It doesn't matter if the babies yours anymore Monroe because Matty will make a much better father than you anyways, he'll teach the kid right from wrong whereas you well you won't even wake up with the baby if I asked you to".

Jeremy angrily stood up and walked off as the agents that brought him pushed him out of Rachel and Nigel's room and Elizabeth kissed Matty with tears in her eyes as he kissed her back locking eyes with her.

"Now you listen to me Matthew Sanban this baby may not biologically be yours but Roscoe isn't my mom's and look at all the attention he gets from her, if you have any trouble raising a baby that isn't yours just talk to her".

Matthew slowly let go of Elizabeth and he saw that his pizza and Elizabeth's pizza were gone and she smiled through her tears leading him back to their room.

Well that's it for now Jeremy wasn't supposed to come in this chapter but I figured I may as well put him in because my imagination is totally calling out to him in this chapter so R&R all and thanks for all the replies and favoriting my story.


	15. Brandon's Noisy Rooster

The next morning we see bottles all over Brandon's room as a clanging was heard when Fanny II walked over them angrily clicking her tongue.

"Boy am I glad I'm his rooster and master still because now he's going to clean this room, get me some homemade waffles with Vermont maple syrup good luck finding that in space, and fresh squeezed Florida orange juice another not found in space thing" Fanny II said pulling back Brandon's blinds.

"Morning brother it is I Fanny II your master and I want you to cook me some breakfast that is next to impossible to cook".

Brandon moaned and threw the covers over his face and eyes blocking his vision from the light surrounding it.

"Brandon I want my breakfast now and don't make me ask you again because Roscoe's bodyguard is also with me and he's not happy you hid this alcohol from him".

Kato grumbled as he was mentioned and met Fanny II at the front of Brandon's bed inspecting all the empty bottles.

"Geez it's like a dry county in this room not a drop of alcohol to be found, this boy sure knows how to party though" Kato said as Fanny II broke one of Rachel's rules and stared at the tattoo over Kato's right eye.

"What's the matter got a problem with staring Kahuna? Take a picture it'll last longer girlie and I don't mean a real one a mental one".

"That's so cool so what does it mean I mean it has to mean something for it to deface your body right?" Fanny II asked as Kato growled and stared Fanny II down.

"I'm not about to let my affairs out in the open to a Kahuna like you girlie, now just get your brother up so I can go protect my Bra who knows how to keep his yap shut and his eyes to himself".

"Well pardon me for staring at a 200 lb. man with a tattoo of a phoenix over his right eye, I mean seriously if you don't want people staring then don't scream look at me with all your ink" Fanny II said smugly as Kato just grumbled and looked into her eyes.

"Fine Kahuna Phoenix was my daughter's name and she joined KND and on her last days here she was recruited by the SVC Super Villains Club and to this day I haven't heard from her" Kato said as Fanny II hugged him and he had tears in her eyes hugging her back.

"I'm sure you'll hear from her soon Kato I mean she's family and you need to have a little faith in family my cool Hawaiian inked man".

"Girlie word of advice make as much noise as you can and caw like a rooster if you want, there's no telling how much of a hangover this Bra has thanks to all the bottles littering his bedroom floor My Little Kahuna".

Fanny II grinned as she hopped onto Brandon's bed clearing her throat and glad to have Kato by her side as he held his ears having a bit of a hangover himself this morning.

"**COCK A DOODLE DOOOOOOOOOOO COCK A DOODLE DOOOOOOOO COCK A DOODLE DOOOOOOO COCK A DOODLE DOOOOOOO FANNY II THE ROOSTER SAYS TIME TO MAKE THE WAFFLES LAZY BUTT**" Fanny II screamed as Brandon shot up and Fanny II giggled staring into his bloodshot eyes.

"And a very good morning to you Brare Rabbit, now get into a kitchen any kitchen you can find and follow these three recipes to a T, and trust me I'll know if something's missing".

"UGHHHHHHHHH my head don't you know how to keep it down at 5:30 in the AM you stupid little sister of a brat?" Brandon asked groggily as Fanny II lifted her heels and smashed her brand new boots into Brandon's feet and he screamed in pain.

"Two choices A you make me breakfast or B you help me break in my new boots the way mommy taught me and that's by working on your feet, legs, and well below the legs too".

"All right all right I'm up you little brat now give me the damn recipes and get out of my sight you-you-you-you making my hangover worse idiot".

"And it's not 5:30 for those of us who can tell time it's 4:20 and get used to waking up really early here because until I'm comfortable here which I'm not right now you and me are going to be waking up at 4:20 every morning" Fanny II said as Brandon moaned and rubbed his head.

"Just give me another hour of sleep alright Fanny II just one more hour and then you can make me do whatever it is you want me to do" Brandon said closing his eyes as Fanny II laid next to him smirking because she was just getting started on torturing Brandon.

An hour later Fanny II still laid awake as she made a big wet spot on Brandon's bed snickering as she kicked his heel and he screamed in pain once again.

"Hours up Brare Rabbit now get me my breakfast and I mean now, I also want soda, candy, and pixie sticks which are 100% sugar and I want them now, and oh by the way I left you a surprise in the middle of your bed for denying me" Fanny II said changing all her clothes and Brandon screamed in agony.

"UGHHH Fanny II if you're going to get undressed in front of me at least have the decency to warn me next time, I mean seeing my little sister naked is soooooo gross and isn't helping my hangover" Brandon said as he noticed the wet spot and Fanny II smiled pridefully.

"Uhh is this what I think it is because if it's drool I have to say you drool more than Roscoe's dog Tweaked when she's sleeping on his bed".

"Nope try again I'm sure you'll get it eventually, now let's go my breakfast awaits me and so do more answers to dum, dum, dummmmmm what is the wet spot on Brandon's mattress" Fanny II said in a dramatic voice.

"Look Fanny just tell me what it is and then I'll cook you breakfast which will consist of none of these recipes and a bowl of cereal will meet you instead" Brandon said as Fanny II smirked liking the way the wet spot made him feel.

"Sorry but I'm not telling you anything and neither is Kato who FYI hates being stared at for the life of him".

Brandon grumbled stupid little sister under his breath as he grabbed a bowl and Cinnamon Toast Crunch pushing it at Fanny II as she made a face and refused to even pour it into the bowl.

"I-want-waffles-now-and-if-I-don't-get-them-with-the-other-two-recipes-I-gave-you-then-I'm-going-to-scream-the-loudest-I-can-until-you-do-make-me-my-dream-breakfast" Fanny II said though gritted teeth as a bottle of milk was pushed to her and Brandon sat down with a I win grin on his face.

"Sorry but I don't negotiate with seven year olds, and I don't negotiate with four year olds either which is why Mark and I don't get along" Brandon said as Fanny II opened her mouth and belted out a bloodcurdling scream as Brandon and Kato both held their ears.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT MY BREAKFAST NOWWWWWWWWW AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT MY WAFFLES, VERMONT MAPLE SYRUP, AND FLORIDA ORANGE JUICE NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**".

Fanny sleepily shuffled into the kitchen liking the look of pain on her son's face as Fanny II continued her temper tantrum knowing Brandon would give up soon.

"**GIVEEEEEEE MEEEEEE MYYYYYYY WAFFLESSSSSSS NOWWWWWWWWW BRANDONNNNNN ORRRRRR I'LLLLLLLLLLLL NEVERRRRRRRR STOPPPPPPPP SCREAMINGGGGGGGG UNTILLLLLL IIIIIIII GETTTTTTT WHATTTTTTTT IIIIIIIIII WANTTTTTTTTTTTT!**".

"Well morning Kato I'd leave here if I were you she's kind of erupting here and you don't want to be here when she totally melts down" Fanny said grabbing the ingredients knowing Brandon was going to need them soon and Kato ran off to guard Roscoe.

"Mom make her stop screaming please I have a splitting headache and her screaming is only making it worse, plus there's a wet spot on my mattress which little screamer over there made and has no intention on telling me what it is" Brandon said looking at the recipes.

"Well I could tell you what it smells like and once you smell it you'll know why we don't give sugary drinks to her past 8:00, and good luck with those because she sure knows how to make things impossible"

"Vermont tree sap, Florida oranges, Vermont sugar, Florida Orange pulp, tasty Vermont brown stuff, and yummy white, frothy, bubbly Florida Orange stuff" Brandon said as Fanny II continued to scream.

"And if you haven't figured out what the wet spot is yet it's pee, she accidently or on purpose peed in your bed because she had to go and well she doesn't know where the bathrooms are around here" Fanny said chuckling as Fanny II sneered her eyes becoming evil.

"And mommy says that until you learn that you have to do what I say I get to sleep with you, and since I'm not bed trained yet you and I are going to have a great time night after night, and since you love my body so much you also get to dress me in my PJ's every night".

"Yea like that's going to happen, I mean come on Abigail what makes you think I'll do anything for you I'm Brandon Fullbright older brother to two brats who will no doubt be in therapy because of me one day" Brandon said smiling evilly as Fanny II kicked his shins and he screamed in pain as she smirked.

"Because I know where it hurts the most Brare Rabbit, now get to making my breakfast or the next ones headed between your legs" Fanny II said her new boots clonking on the floor and shining in the kitchens light.

"Fine I'll cook you your damn breakfast but it won't be edible I can guarantee that because I don't cook for anyone and that includes little sisters on a power trip with stupid boots".

Fanny II lifted her foot as Brandon gulped and started mixing ingredients not wanting to get kicked between the legs.

"Good now excuse me but it's my sugar time while I enjoy watching you cook waffles and other things that are going to be impossible to make" Fanny II said pulling apart a gummi shark with her teeth.

"All right Fanny II how the hell are you going to be hungry for breakfast if you're eating sweets at 5:45 in the morning?".

"Oh trust me she'll be hungry for breakfast if it's homemade, I should know because it's very rare that I cook but when I do she can consume half her weight in sugar and still eat my home cooked meal" Fanny said grabbing a Cherry Pepsi and chugging it as Roscoe shuffled into the kitchen with Kato.

"Morning everyone I heard pans clanging and a very noisy rooster this morning, so I know who the rooster was but what's ith all the pans clanging?" Roscoe asked groggily as Fanny II blushed seeing Roscoe call her a very noisy rooster.

"I'm making Brandon cook me breakfast Roz, so if you want anything make your request and I'll make sure he cooks it with a smile on his face" Fanny II said her mouth full of blue gummi shark.

"Actually pancakes don't sound too bad with chocolate chips, but on second thought I want them the way mama makes them" Roscoe said pouring himself some orange juice.

"Oh no I'm not falling for that because I watch Spongebob too, and Squidward asked Mr. Krabs and Spongebob to make him cookies just like mama used to make when he stayed at their hotel and they made them wrong" Brandon said as Rachel and Nigel shuffled into the kitchen giggling.

"Mr. Uno I believe you're trying to seduce me again but I'm not falling for it because there are kids present including our son" Rachel said as Nigel snapped his fingers in defeat.

"Watch this Fanny II because I'm about to show you how to get whatever you want from anyone with one little whimper".

"Roz what are you doing up this early kiddo?, usually you're still sleeping away the early morning hours at this time" Nigel said as Roscoe pointed at Fanny II and she grinned waving at both Nigel and Rachel.

"Let me just say I'm glad she's not my rooster daddy, and mommy I asked Brandon to cook me chocolate chip pancakes the way mama makes and he told me no, can you please cook them for me?" Roscoe asked whimpering as Rachel grinned and grabbed ingredients for her World Famous Pancakes.

"You know Roz Grandpa taught me how to cook these when I was about your age, and Brandon prepare to be wowed because I'm so about to blow your mind" Rachel said mixing eggs and milk together to make a batter.

"There now that the first part of the batter is done next we're going to mix in my little Roz's favorite the chocolate chips, then we pour the batter in a pan, flip them over, and veoula we have the perfect stack of pancakes for my little short stack".

"Yea well I'm not about to cook for kids that aren't even mine for one mama, and two anybody can cook pancakes the way mama makes them you little runty pup" Brandon said as Roscoe looked like he wanted to attack Brandon but Fanny II stopped him.

"Ignore him he's just a little peeved that I woke him up at 4:20, peed in his bed, am making him cook me breakfast, and that I'm his little sister and I'm calling the shots around here" Fanny II said as a puppy howled and ran into the kitchen with dog catchers chasing it.

"Come on pup we have a nice cell for you in the doggy pen and then tomorrow you're going to be put down and you'll visit that great big dog park in the sky" one of the men said as Roscoe gulped and ran in front of the dog his eyes full of pride and anger.

"Have you two lost your everloving minds he's just a pup no older than three weeks I bet you, you can't take him and kill him just because he's an orphan, I mean where's your heart gentlemen?" Roscoe asked picking the grungy, mangy, dirty looking dog up and staring into its eyes.

"Kid I know you're falling for this pups cuteness but we have a job to do here and our manager will kill us if we don't bring this puppy back to the kennel on Earth" Dogcatcher number 2 said as Roscoe angrily stared into the two men's eyes.

"He stays because I'm going to adopt him as my own, my family is nice like that unlike you two, and you seem to have no idea who you're talking to".

"A little boy who's either going to hand that dog to us or we're going to have to slice him up right here with you watching?" Dogcatcher number 1 asked as Roscoe showed him a badge gleaming in the kitchens light.

"Roscoe Foley Mckenzie Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door and seeing I hold more power than your stupid boss I say the pup stays and if you take him I'll have ships on your tail so fast you won't have any time to blink" Roscoe growled as the two men ran off and Roscoe picked the dog up.

"Roz that was amazing sweetie I mean you saved a life from certain death and there is no discussion about this you're keeping this little bundle of fur just as soon as you wash him, feed him, and give him some water the poor things probably dehydrated after all that running" Rachel said.

Roscoe quickly filled a bowl with water as the puppy ran to it his tongue lapping the bowl faster than Roscoe had ever seen anyone drink and Rachel got some food from the fridge and stuck it in another bowl as the puppy launched his face into it and quickly at the food.

"Well Puppy be lucky that you just gave yourself a name because you're so tweaked that I'm naming you Tweak kind of like that boy from South Park" Roscoe said as Tweak barked happily ayt Roscoe jumping at him and leaving muddy paw prints all over him.

"I'll go start the bath water Roz, you and Tweak just get better acquainted and then daddy and I have to find something to get Ariana and Elizabeth seeing Tweak is your dog and just yours".

Well that's it for now I'll work more on Mark, Matt, Elizabeth, Leone, Ariana, Kuki, Wally, and Gabriela in the next chapter PS if anybody else would like parts in the ff just tell me your characters name and their eye color, hair color, and all that other good stuff.


	16. Mark's Big Break

Later that day Roscoe and Mark were sitting in a part of Moonbase that had restaurants surrounding it and kids were running in and out of them.

"So Marky how's Brandon treating you these days? Because you know if he's hurting you I could go and make him hurting you a crime against the KND right?" Roscoe asked as Mark spotted a girl with multi colored hair sitting at a table next to them.

"Hello Earth to Mark come in Mark this is Earth calling Mark Allan Fullbright please come in. Mark are you even still with me here?"

Mark shook his head and slowly looked at Roscoe who smiled and stared at the table next to him seeing the multi colored haired girl at the table with an older girl looking to be her older sister.

"Mark I believe you have your first crush and with that I say it's about time. I mean I still have a crush on Fanny II but we talked about that and I don't think she'll give me a second glance and I respect you telling me that it would be weird for you".

"Well of course it would be weird I mean my best friend dating my sister it's just not right in my eyes. I mean how would you feel if Ari and I started dating Roz?" Mark asked chewing a French Fry and the multi colored girl and her big sister joined Roscoe and Mark at their table.

"Hi I'm Lexi and this is my sister Lillian and we're new here on Moonbase. We were wondering if it was all right for us to sit with you" The older sister said as Roscoe said no problem but Mark a loss for words just nodded at them.

"Great so you have Lexi and my name so how's about you give us your name boys? I mean you've got to have names right?" Lillian asked her voice thick with an Australian accent.

"Of course we have names I'm Roscoe and the shy boy across from me is Mark my best bud and more loving than a newborn puppy once you get to know him" Roscoe said as Mark blushed and Lillian giggled at him.

"Well of course he's shy I mean I would be too if I met a girl as pretty as me if I was a boy. I'm finding a lot of boys around here are shy to be around me".

Brandon and his friends shoved their way past small kids and Brandon spotted Mark with Lillian and Lexi the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Hey guys why don't you go get some grub and I'll meet you guys at the table. Get me anything that was mooing before they cooked it and a Coke" Brandon said slowly walking up to Mark and Roscoe's table.

"Sure I have hobbies I like video games, movies, swimming, and giving attention to My Little Tiger he's a kitten my mom and dad got me for my birthday" Mark said looking at Lillian finally starting to come out of his shell.

"Aww I love kitties can we go see him after our lunch? I mean you've already got me right where you want me and a cute kitten just might send me over the edge" Lillian said as Mark smiled until he saw a shadow and whispering not now knowing the shadow well.

"Well. Well, well what have we here gentlemen a lunch date perhaps? I mean it's got to be a date but then again there's nobody here for my shy, weak, whiny, moany, little brother to talk to" Brandon said as Mark heard enough and stood up with Roscoe looking on with a surprised look on his face.

"I have had just about enough of you picking on me Brandon. I mean we're family and you treat me like a stinky thing that you can't even stand to be around".

"That's your older brother? Because if it is he needs older sibling lessons like really bad. I mean what would he do if one day you got seriously hurt would he even care?" Lexi asked as Roscoe was nowhere to be seen and Mark stood his ground in front of his brother.

"Of course he wouldn't care he made that perfectly clear when he turned twelve and started treating me and my sister like dirt for no apparent reason" Mark said balling his hands into fists and punching Brandon in the leg.

"Hurts doesn't it? Well it hurts me when you punch, kick, wedgie, Wet Willy, and Charlie Horse me you meanie bully of an older brother!"

"Yea and it makes me feel good to see you and Fanny II getting whatever you want even when you don't deserve it? I mean when I was your age Fanny II was born and it was always aww look at the cute baby and forget that we even have another son" Brandon said pushing Mark into the nearest chair.

"It's not my fault mommy and daddy had another baby after you were born Brandon. I mean I'm not God with the power to make mommy and daddy only have one baby".

"Ohh but one baby wasn't enough for them because just as Fanny II and I were getting settled with each other she goes and has you the wimpy, whiny, crier of the Fullbright kids and you're a mama's boy".

Mark stood up and bit Brandon's ankle as Brandon screamed blood trickling down his sock and little bite marks showing themselves on his ankle.

"If you want to keep picking on me your other ankle looks tasty too. I'm fed up with all the things you do to me just because I'm the youngest Brandon and It's about time I stood up for myself" Mark said wiping blood off his lips.

"So how do you think mom's going to react when she sees that you made me bleed? I mean keep your hands and feet to yourself is like a motto to her".

"I didn't make you bleed with my hands or my feet I used my mouth and the chompers in it you stupid older brother.

"Right and mom's going to be so pleased that you never touched me with your hands or your feet but with your teeth".

Mark nodded as Roscoe rushed back with Hoagie and Fanny rushing behind him screaming stop to Brandon not knowing that it was Mark who started the fight.

"Hey don't yell at me the younger brother started it and you can ask anybody sitting here at this very table" Brandon yelled nursing his bleeding ankle.

"I did not I defended myself against Brandon who marched up here and started calling me names seeing me with new friends" Mark said as everyone at the table nodded and Fanny grabbed the collar of Brandon's shirt and Hoagie refused to hold Mark back.

"Have at him Mark I mean there's four years of tortures building up inside of you and trust me it's never good to hold stuff like that in" Hoagie said having bad feelings for Tommy as he grew up.

Mark walked up to Brandon with a fire in his eyes as Lexi and Lillian looked on their eyes dancing with excitement.

"I'm going to make sure you never bother me again and to do that I'm going to show you exactly what I'm made of".

Mark lifted his foot and kicked Brandon where he knew it'd hurt as Brandon squealed like a pig and fell on the floor holding the place between his legs where Mark kicked him and Hoagie and Roscoe winced being boys and knowing what being kicked there felt like.

"Now let me make a few things perfectly clear A you're not going to torture me anymore, B I'm no longer your punching bag for fists as well as words, and C If you ever so much as burp in my ear again I'll torture you even more" Mark said as Brandon slowly stood up and nodded.

"Good for you My Little Tiger you show him who's boss. I doubt he'll do anything to you after the display you just put on" Fanny said rubbing Mark's head and leading Brandon to the nurses office.

"I'm sorry you two girl's had to witness that but if it's any conciliation he had it coming from a mile away. What you witnessed was history in the making mano a mano and the little brother has finally won one for the home team".

"Don't be sorry Mark that was amazingly awesome and it takes a lot to make me say awesome but that's what the fight that went on here today was awesome" Lillian said swinging her head back and forth her multi colored hair swinging with her.

"Yea I mean as you said history in the making little bro. I mean if your older brother is this mean to you I'd say he deserved to get punched into next year and the place you hit him he'll definitely feel tomorrow" Lexi said sliding a food tray to Mark.

"I say you do that more Marky I mean wow that was super awesome and I bet Brandon got the message loud and clear" Roscoe said sliding a Coke to Mark.

"I've got to admit it did feel pretty cool to fight Brandon off for once Roz. I mean did you see how scared he was after I bit his ankle?"

"Hey Roz, Marky, and CO. seeing I don't know you're girls' names. I'm Arianna Mckenzie and yes I'm **THAT MCKENZIE** If you wanna know" Arianna said in a boastful voice.

"Excuse me but **THAT MCKENZIE** just who is **THAT MCKENZIE** and how are you related to him or her?" Lillian asked nibbling on a French fry.

"OMG you mean to tell me that you have no idea who Rachel and Nigel Mckenzie are? I thought everybody who joined KND knew who they were".

"Yea well let's pretend for a second that we're from Australia and we have no idea who Rachel and Nigel Mckenzie are. So who the froop are they?"

"Their only the two agents who singlehandedly built KND from the treehouse up and they recruited all the agents who are a part of the KND today".

"Ari stop bragging so much Mark's trying to make a good first impression on Lillian the girl with the colorful hair" Roscoe whispered through gritted teeth as Arianna blushed and looked at the two girls.

"But enough about me ladies I mean there's so much more time to talk about me on another day. Say Lilly did you know that Mark is Irish and we did a poll last year and all the girl's in KND said that Mark is prime dating material".

Brandon's friends walked up to Mark's table and dropped their things at other empty spaces at the table staring in awe at him.

"I-cannot-believe-you-won-that-fight-fun-size. I-mean-Brandon-told-us-he-was-the-toughest-person-in-the-KND-but-you-proved-him-wrong-today" The leader of the friends said as the rest of them nodded in approval.

"Yea well he's got to be knocked down a few pegs and I think after what happened today Facebook, Twitter, and Face Time will be abuzz with my name" Mark said as Arianna looked confused as to why Brandon's friends were hanging with Mark.

"All right to play catch up Arianna there was a fist fight involving Brandon and Mark for the ages. Mark threw almost every punch but Brandon had some shoves in there too" Roscoe started as Lexi giggled and finished the story.

"So with a left and a right a bite and a kick in a very bad place for boys to be kicked Mark won and as he said Facebook, Twitter, and Face Time will be abuzz with his name".

"Wow I wish I could have been there but being a daughter of VIP's in the KND isn't all glamorous. I mean I had to sit through a boring meeting all morning and half of the afternoon because I'm supposedly supposed to be this manner like girl to make a good first impression" Arianna said grumbling.

"I was invited to go to that meeting but Roscoe had me sit in his meeting instead because I'm Vice Supreme Leader and those meetings were as exciting as watching paint dry" Mark said as Roscoe giggled nodding.

"Ari you're lucky to be a daughter of a VIP. I'm a supreme leader and those meetings are a snoorefest I mean I had to prod Mark's ribs a couple times to wake him up near the end" Roscoe said as Arianna giggled.

"I almost fell asleep in my meeting this morning and Mommy and daddy both growled wake up under their breath".

Fanny and Hoagie walked up to Mark and Roscoe's table grinning as Mark pulled a chair out for them and they sat down with their food.

"So the verdict is that Brandon's private is swollen and his ankle needs stitches but we informed him that he got what he deserved and he said he'd never bother you again but mommy and I know he will again so just be prepared to fight and know we won't ground you if you do fight back" Hoagie said.

"Yea I mean who knows if you continue fighting he may stop bothering you altogether sweetie. So how was the meeting you two went to this morning?" Fanny asked as Mark pretended to snore and Mark laughed at him.

"I thought we were going to have a complimentary breakfast and talk a little bit about being a Supreme leader and a Supreme leader in training but it was all like blah, blah, blah be a good citizen blah, blah, blah work on protecting the Supreme leader blah, blah, blah" Mark said pretending to snore again.

"Yea the meetings are a little boring for kids your age but as you get older you'll look forward to them and you'll even start making your own laws Roz and Marky you'll ride his coat tails helping him on missions and other things.

"I do not believe that for a second Liz. I mean Mark beating on Brandon what are you going to tell me next that the sky's yellow with pink polka dots" Matthew said snickering as Elizabeth pointed to Roscoe's table where Mark, Roscoe, Lexi, Lillian, Arianna, Fanny, and Hoagie sat.

"If you want to know the true story get it from him sweetie. All's I know is I look at Facebook every day and Fanny posted today that Brandon got the snot kicked out of him from My Little Tiger and Mark's cat is way too small to beat Brandon up" Elizabeth said her stomach starting to show.

"Hey guys so I just heard the funniest joke on Facebook does anyone want to hear it? I mean it's a real knee slapper".

Matthew looked at the table as all eyes were on him waiting to hear the funniest Facebook joke ever in Matthew's opinion.

"OK well Liz was on Facebook and she screams happily saying it's about time somebody did something to him and that's when I look confused and she says Mark stood up to Brandon so funny punch line right?"

"It would be if it was a joke but it isn't I really did beat Brandon up and he left here squealing like a baby piggy" Mark said taking a sip of his Coke.

"All right the jokes over My Little Tiger Cub. So where's Brandon hiding under the table or something? I mean you have to admit it's unbelievable that Mark can take the likes of Brandon" Matthew said as Mark looked at Matthew and Matthew looked back at him.

"He's getting his private checked out and his ankle which is going to need stitches thanks to me and me alone. Brandon's not going to hit me again thanks to my fight today and if you were smart you'd start believing me before I hurt you too" Mark said beaming as Brandon limped back into the cafeteria.

"Is that proof enough for you Matt? Just look at him decked out in a cast and ice on the part where I hit him".

"Marky I have to say I'm going to make sure Matt doesn't doubt you again buddy. I mean Brandon is in a cast and I've never ever seen him in a cast before" Elizabeth said munching an Italian Sub.

"Well, well, well look who it is Limpy the older brother. So wanna go again because if you do I'd gladly puncture the skin on your other ankle" Mark said as Fanny giggled at Mark's newfound bravery in himself.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny runt of the litter. You know mommy and daddy didn't even want you when mommy was pregnant with you" Brandon said wincing as he sat down.

"Yea I guess that's why mommy had me because she didn't want me and I'm the runt. I mean just how jealous are your green eyes of envy Brandon?"

"I can't wait till I get better because once I do you're going to be public enemy number 1 on my list of people I want to really hurt".

"Right I guess that's why I don't have stitches and my private's not protected by a baggy of ice. If you want to fight again I'll be ready for you because I'm not taking you picking on me anymore".

Brandon got eye to eye with Mark and Mark's eyes had a newfound strength that Fanny knew well in them and she called it the Fullbright curse meaning he was never going to be pushed around by anyone ever again.

"Yea well it's going to take more than a bit and a kick in my private place to stop me from hurting you when I get stronger runt".

"I have Roscoe **THE SUPREME LEADER** on my side so bring it because he can make a law passed that will make sure you never lay a finger on me again" Mark said beaming as Roscoe beamed with him.

"It figures that you'd pick the highest official to be friends with you. I mean that's what Runty My Little Tiger Cub does he picks the highest official in the world he's in and makes nice with them" Brandon said angrily eating a slice of pizza gnawing it apart.

"At least I can sit without pain, I can walk without limping, and I don't need a stupid cast on my ankle. I mean you look like a pathetic, mangy, dirty, stray of a dog that got beat by a house pet".

"Jesus I wish I could hit you right now Marky boy. You know that you just got lucky this time next time I'll bash your head in until it cracks open and blood pours from it".

"What world do you live in where you think I can't do what I did last time again? I mean I may have got lucky this time but next time luck will have nothing to do with it" Mark said cracking his knuckles as Brandon gulped.

"Get used to that sound because you'll do it whenever you hear me coming like I did when I heard you coming. Gulping will be as natural as breathing to you like it was for me".

"Yea-well-well-well-well-at-least-I'm-older-than-you-are. I-mean-I-get-to-saty-up-later-than-you-and-you-have-nothing-to-do-on-weekends-without-a-car-meaning-me-and-only-me" Brandon said a fear in his eyes.

"Yea because A we're in space and that means no cars you dunce because there's no road to drive them on, B mama and daddy have a spaceship license and that means they can drive me anywhere I want to go".

"Yea and they'll bring you nowhere because of hitting me. You're going to be in isolation because of all the things you did to hurt me".

"Funny I didn't know you had mommy and daddy written all over your forehead. I'll believe I'm in isolation when mommy and daddy say I'm in isolation" Mark said giggling at Brandon.

"Great I can't wait for mommy and daddy to lay into you for hitting me for no reason. I mean that's why you hit me absolutely no reason and you're in deep this time" Brandon said as Lillian decided to speak up.

"Actually to tell you the truth Mark was provoked by Brandon because Mark was sitting here having a grand old time and Brandon walked up and started calling him mean, nasty, altogether hurtful names then Mark couldn't stand it anymore so he hit him which I would have done myself".

"Thanks girlie seeing I didn't catch your name and Mark if he ever calls you names or tries to hit you again you block his hits and words with your fists, feet, and in your case teeth" Fanny said as Brandon stared surprised at Fanny.

"What you thought because you're the oldest that you automatically get off the hook? I mean I never punished you when you stood up for yourself".

"Right but I got in trouble for hitting Mark all the times I did right? I mean hitting Mark used to be bad now I need to hit him so he doesn't hit me" Brandon said as Fanny laughed and Hoagie joined her.

"Good luck with that because all the times you've hit him since he was a wee one he never left in a cast of with a baggie of ice covering something".

"Whatever all's I can say is that the next time I see him heading for me I'm bolting for my room and locking the door".

"Well as my brother says that's what screwdrivers are for big bro. I mean I may be small but that doesn't mean I don't know how to use a screwdriver" Mark said beaming as Hoagie and Fanny beamed also.

"I knew My Little Tiger would catch the Fullbright curse sooner or later and the only reason it's called a curse is because you never know when to stop using it which is why Mama is here to teach you how to take that anger in you and use it to your advantage" Fanny said slugging Mark in the arm.

"Well my lunch is over because Roscoe and I have so many more meetings to attend today and after that Roscoe and I are going to take some time to ourselves and get lost in video games for a while before bedtime".

"Very good idea don't let the boring meetings get to you My Little Tiger and Roz. I mean the two of you have grown up together and I know that if Roscoe is ever in any trouble he'll have a Fullbright by his side".

"Shove over shove over ugh beep beep let me through ladies and gents friend of the winner coming through and please hurry up about it" Leone said with a boa around her neck and she was sucking on a lollipop.

"Oh geez here comes sunshine and rainbows right on time fellas. I bet you can't wait for her to get older and chose a lucky one of you to date" Brandon said as Leone blushed smiling at Mark and Roscoe.

"Well if I had to choose I'd chose Mark because I love a man in uniform and the KND Supreme leader uniform is so squishably soft".

"Great well you guys can have fun with Captain Black Eye over there I'm going to nurse my wounds and hope to God I get better soon".

Mark beamed as Brandon ran off and he had all his friends around him cheering his name and he was finally the center of attention.

Well that's it for now so please R&R and I'll write more soon.


	17. The Big Blowup Marks Bad Day

Later that day Rachel and Fanny were in Rachel's Mini Van driving to Wal Mart so they could get things for a sleepover involving Fanny II, Leone, and Ariana that night.

"So Cool Ranch or Nacho Cheese Dorito's Fan? I mean you know Fanny II better than I do after all" Rachel said as Fanny grabbed both brands and threw them into the basket.

"It depends on her mood if she's happy the Cool Ranch but if she's in any other mood the Nacho Cheese. She's very picky when it comes to sleepover snacks" Fanny said as Rachel shrugged and grabbed one more bag of Cool Ranch Dorito's.

"Well Ari can't live without her Cool Ranch Dorito's Fanny I mean Nigel got her into them and now she's always got two handfuls when they're in her sight".

"On a brighter note Mark has found his inner Fullbright and it shows in his eyes, soul, and actions. I mean yesterday he bullied Brandon so bad that he made him cry Rache he made a fifteen year old boy cry".

"Yea and I'm proud of him Fanny very proud of him but aren't you afraid that he's going to become as angry as you were when you joined the KND?" Rachel asked as Fanny giggled shaking her head no.

"Rache I was hurt before I got into the KND Mark's not hurt he's just fed up and being fed up has unleashed an anger in him" Fanny said as Rachel went by the movies and got Arthur Christmas, The Lorax, Brave, Paranorman, and The Avengers .

"The Avengers is for Roscoe and Nigel tonight because tonight's Daddy Son night and I have to give Nigel props because he promised Roscoe after we met Roscoe's parents for the second time in our lives that he would take every Friday out of his week and spend it with him".

"Yea I've got to admit the both of you have most certainly proved me wrong when I told you adoption was a bad idea".

"We tend to do that when people tell us things are bad ideas that's what makes Nigel and I compatible we always raise other people's expectations. That's why we love each other and got married because we're one and the same person" Rachel said smiling at her own Prince Charming.

"Yea well don't forget who it was that showed the both of you that you are so similar. I mean without my clever words, clever plan, and clever song at KND Camp so long ago you never would have seen him as your soul mate".

"Fan I will never forget all the things you showed Nigel and I that year and I'm sure Nigel won't either. I mean without you we might still be denying our love for each other".

Fanny grabbed two pounds of hamburger and two packages of hot dogs as Rachel grabbed buns for both and then Fanny and Rachel grabbed bag after bag of candy, packages of cookies, and cases of soda and then went to the checkout with the cashiers looking curiously at the carts that rolled up to the aisle.

"So looks like somebody's having one hell of a party hey ladies? I mean either that or your junk food shopping for yourselves" the cashier said as Rachel and Fanny piled the food on the belt.

"No our little girls are having a sleepover of **EPIC** and when I say **EPIC **I mean **EPIC** proportions and they need **EPIC **food for their **EPIC** sleepover tonight" Fanny said starting to put some of the bagged groceries in the cart.

"Well whoever's having this **EPIC** sleepover tonight has lucked out because my mom never would have gotten me all this stuff for my sleepovers as a kid".

"Alright ladies all set so have a great night tonight and tell your daughters the same thing. I'm just going to stand here and push buttons all day" the cashier said helping the next person.

"Well here we are setting up a sleepover for the three girls and we haven't even thought of what we're going to do tonight".

"Well we're going to oh I don't know watch our kids during the sleepover unless you trust three five year old kids by themselves" Rachel said as Fanny looked at her sipping a Starbucks coffee.

"Well I figured Elizabeth and Matty could babysit I mean they have a kid on the way anyway and if there's any problems they can call us and Nigel will be there".

"Fanny I'm not about to entrust the lives of three kids in the hands of an expecting mommy and daddy. Plus Nigel will only be there because tonight is Daddy Roscoe night and I'm not going to make Roscoe take a backseat to Leone, Fanny II, and Arianna".

"Rachel please girl I'm begging you please I need a night out tonight and I know you do too and so does Kuki".

Rachel stared into Fanny's eyes and Fanny stared back and Rachel's stare said it all to Fanny.

"Fan Roscoe longs for his Daddy Roscoe time and I really don't want to take that away from him. I mean I'm sure we can do something tomorrow when there isn't a sleepover planned" Rachel said as Fanny's mind went overdrive.

"Rache Elizabeth and Matty are more than capable to handle a sleepover for one night. I mean they need some real world experience before little Hope or Roscoe is born".

"Fine if I say I'll talk to Elizabeth and Matthew do you promise to get the I have a secret outing planned look in your eyes to go away?"

Fanny nodded as Rachel drove back to a shuttle that would take them to Moonbase sipping a Code Red Mountain Dew in the process.

"I'll even convince Brandon to help out by telling him that he has to as part of a punishment for the escapade at the food court with Mark last week when Mark found his courage" Fanny said placing her Starbucks cup in a cup holder.

"You better have that gone by the time we reach Moonbase or Elizabeth will wring my neck because I told her no caffeine due to her pregnancy and it can complicate the pregnancy but this is coming from a doctor not me".

"Yea well Mountain Dew has way more caffeine in it than my Caramel Macchiato does Rache. You can argue all you like but most of my caffeine is sugar, caramel, whipped cream, and coffee".

"Right and all's that's in mine is carbonated water, high fructose corn syrup, red dye number 9, sugar, and caffeine".

"Right but all that high fructose corn syrup and red dye number 9 makes that drink really bad for you. I mean I know your skinny and all but enough of those and you'll blow up like a balloon".

Yea well Starbucks isn't exactly on Jillian Michaels' diet list either Fan. I mean you go through that like every other day and you haven't gained a pound".

"That's because I take Taebo every day and that works off all the sugary stuff in my body and this is the final result".

"Well what do you know the shuttles actually on time and here's Nigel and Roscoe the helpful hands they are to load the groceries into the space ship" Rachel said as Roscoe giggled waving at Fanny and Rachel.

"Fan I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Mark's in a little bit of trouble and Brandon's with him at the head director of Moonbase' office and Sonya is far from happy" Nigel said as Fanny snickered but Rachel was far from laughing.

"I hate to say I told you so but you started being the agent always in the head director's office girl. I mean it got so bad that you and the head director were on the up and up and nobody but you was on the up and up with the head director in those days".

"Ohh puhlease Rachel I'm sure Mark's going to be just fine Brandon on the other hand will probably be in the decommissioning chamber when we get there" Fanny said as Nigel threw a folder at Fanny and she opened it as her eyes grew wide at the accusations for Mark.

"Just where did he get cherry bombs, firecrackers, pipe bombs, and a switchblade? I mean who would sell a five year old these things?"

"All right your son blew up tons of stuff, threatened his older brother, and pulled a switchblade out on him and you're worried about who sold it to him?"

"Rachel he never would have done this stuff if he didn't have all the stuff in his possession in the first place. So hell yea I'm worried about who would sell it to him I mean he's way too young for those things".

"Fanny he's rebelling just like you did and no matter how much you'd like to deny it it's the truth. I mean he has you written all over him minus the girl gene" Rachel said as Fanny bit her bottom lip.

"I know that quirk Fan you're nervous and you have reason to be Fanny. I mean you were bad back then but you didn't start destruction of property until you were eight or nine".

"I'm just afraid to confront him because I told him to stand up for himself and then when he does I reprimand him? I mean what am I teaching him?" Fanny asked biting her bottom lip again.

"Well my advice is tell him that there's a difference between standing up for himself and destroying KND property, picking fights with his older brother, and pulling weapons on him".

"Alright I'll start with that and we'll see where that conversation leads us Rache. Maybe you should be there for moral support Rachel".

"I'll sit in on the meeting if you want and so will Kuki then after the meeting I'll talk to Matty and Lizzie about babysitting tonight" Rachel said as the shuttle landed and Roscoe, Fanny, Nigel, and Rachel walked into Moonbase each of them carrying two armfuls of bags.

"Right Roz let's go plan our big night and allow mommy, Auntie Fanny, and Auntie Kuki to their meeting with Mark" Nigel said as Roscoe shrugged and followed Nigel to the end of the hallway.

"Brandon Allan Fullbright I'm not even close to finished with you young man. I mean honestly you would allow your brother to take the wrap for something he didn't do?" Sonya Daniels screamed from her office.

"He still pulled a switchblade on me Mrs. Daniels no matter what you believe I know what I saw. I mean are you seriously going to take his word over mine?" Brandon asked as the head director door flew open and Fanny, Kuki, and Rachel heard the whole thing from the hall.

"Sone I know this isn't your fault because Brandon has done this a million and one times before but I would like to know where Mark is right now?"

Sonya opened her office door and gestured for Mark to come in and he slowly walked in with his eyes slowly looking at the floor like a scolded puppy.

"Mark I for one would like to relay my sincerest apologies on my agents manhandling you but we got some false information that you were wielding a weapon by your older brother" Sonya said as Mark sat down looking up at Sonya.

"They-almost-pulled-my-arm-out-of-my-socket-even-when-I-told-them-they-were-hurting-me-they-just-pulled-harder-until-I-cried-and-they-called-me-a-mega-baby-and-said-they-they-they'd-make-sure-I-was-severely-punished".

"Agent's 90 and 95 report to the head director's office with your guns and badges at the ready when you get here".

Sonya's door flew open and two agents walked in with their badges on the desk and their guns joining them.

"Gentlemen does this little boy sitting in front of me look familiar to you? I mean he should seeing you brought him in here ten minutes ago" Sonya said as the agents gulped looking at a very angry Sonya and a red in the face Fanny, Rachel, and Kuki.

"Yes ma'am that's Mark Fullbright the boy you said was supposed to be carrying a deadly weapon so we tackled him and pried his hands apart" one of the agents said as the other shook his head in shame.

"Good now we're getting somewhere Charlie. How about you other agent do you recognize Mark as well as Charlie does?"

"Sure I've seen Mark around the halls but lately Mark has been lashing out for whatever reason and I believed him to be dangerous after what you told Charlie and I" the other agent said sitting next to Mark.

"Did I ask you to sit down Emmit? I mean my mind has been working overtime lately and I may have said things I don't remember but was sit down one of them?"

"No it most certainly was not Sone and I'm going to be the one to vouch for that head director ma'am. I have hundred hundred hearing and I never heard her say sit down once since you've been here" Fanny said pulling the chair from under Emmit and he fell onto the floor.

"Now back to business so after you saw him in the hall today and Tweedle Dee hit him what did Tweedle Dum do?" Sonya asked as Emmit shrugged his shoulders and Charlie took this time to speak again.

"Emmit pulled his teddy exploder gun out and pointed it at Mark telling him don't make a sound and Mark cried so Emmit pulled one arm really hard and I took the other one doing the same" Charlie said in a scared voice.

"Great at least we have one agent who wants to tell the truth so Emmit are you with us so far or what?" Rachel asked sitting on a corner of Sonya's desk.

"Yea I'm following what Charlie's putting down but in my defense we were told that he was carrying a deadly weapon and no matter what he cried as we searched him I was determined to find the switchblade" Emmit said as Sonya got eye to eye with him.

"Now for the million dollar question Emmit and Charlie this one's for all the marbles. Did you find anything sharper than a bubble gum wrapper in his pocket?" Sonya asked as both agents gulped at her.

"N-No M-Ma'am t-there w-was n-nothing-I-In-h-his-p-pockets-w-when-the suspect was a-apprehended" Charlie said in fear of losing his agent status.

"Right so let me get this straight just so we're on the same page here gentlemen. Mark was found in the hallway taking a friendly stroll, You two thinking you were big men tackled him to the ground, you then proceeded to pull his hands and arms apart is that right?" Fanny asked both of the agents.

"Yes Mrs. Fullbright but we don't have to answer to you we answer to Numbuh 83 and that's only because she's the head honcho around here" Emmit said getting his courage back.

"I'll tell you what potential agent due to decommissioning Sonya may be the head honcho around here as you call her but the boy you hurt today is my youngest son and I will not stand for what happened to him today".

"Now for the really fun part because not only am I the head honcho as you like to call me Emmit but I also take advice from that woman you said you didn't have to answer to. I take Fanny's advice into consideration and I more or less decommission any agent she tells me to" Sonya said smiling.

"Right so if you would like to retract what you said Emmit you have three seconds before these pink papers in my hands that hold your fate as an agent meet the head director's desk".

"Go ahead file my decommissioning see if I care you big bully. I mean you're just mad that I abused your son because he was fabled to be carrying a switchblade and blowing up Moonbase property" Emmit said as Fanny put the pink papers on the desk and Sonya looked them over.

"Charlie for your brilliant display of truth telling today you are hereby to remain in the KND under the watchful eye of Numbuh 87".

"As for Emmit you're right Mark Fullbright was fabled to be carrying a switchblade and blowing up Moonbase property. I would like to know if any of you bothered to ask Mark if he had any weapons on him before you attacked him?"

"Yes ma'am I told Mr. Fullbright to slowly turn around with his hands over his head and slowly move to the front of us. Mr. Fullbright slowly turned around but Emmit didn't want to wait so he tackled Mark and Mark cried saying he didn't have anything the whole time" Charlie said as Mark nodded.

"Charlie told him to get off of me but Emmit screamed no and he ripped my hands apart then he pulled my arm and screamed at Emmit until he pulled the other one and Charlie screamed curse words finding no weapon in my pocket" Mark said as Fanny, Rachel, and Kuki wrapped him in a hug.

"After Emmit cursed he forced me up and held a teddy exploder gun to my head and we stopped at the head director's office where the secretary told me to sit and wait then she felt bad and got me a Cola while I waited".

"Awesome of her to do that I should give her a raise and I think I will just for being such a nice person to an obviously abused and wrongfully accused agent" Sonya said stamping Emmit' hand and the stamp said decommissioned.

"I need two able and willing agents to escort a decommissioned agent to the decommissioning area. There's a wealthy allowance in it for the two agents who get to my office first".

Sonya's door banged open showing Fanny II's and Leone's smiling faces with rope and guns ready for anything.

"All right new meat stand up and I mean now because we can do this one of two ways. One we can do this Leone's way who happens to be the girl next to me and my bestest friend. Or two we do it my way and you'll see why I'm being called the new Numbuh 86" Fanny II said.

"My way is so much easier than Fanny II's because she tends to get rough and there's nothing I can do to change her mind" Leone said pointing her gun at Emmit as Fanny II did the same.

"So new meat how would you like to do this do you want option A which is Leone or option B which is me? Make it quick because I have a sleepover tonight to get hyped up for".

Emmit stood up with his hands behind his back as Fanny II triple knotted the rope and positioned her gun at Emmit' head and Leone pointed hers at his back.

"Shame I was really hoping I could use my option on you because you hurt my brother awfully bad but you know what I think what you're getting you deserve" Fanny II said as Leone nodded and kissed Mark's cheeks like Kuki used to do when Leone got hurt.

"Come on new meat let's get moving so Leone and I can continue our tea party with our rainbow monkey's and then plan our POA with our friend Arianna".

Emmit allowed Fanny II and Leone to lead him to the Decommissioning chamber that became Arianna's new job when everyone got to Moonbase thanks to Rachel who knew it was the busiest job on Moonbase and it led to Supreme Leader in the long run.

"Ari I got a live one for you and I brought Leone with me because we figured we'd treat you to lunch. I mean you can't be decommissioning people all day can you?"

"At this rate that's a big Y-E-S I mean I just made headway in this chart my mom gave me and you're sending me another one?" Arianna asked sipping a Capri Sun in front of two 4x4 helmets.

"This one is special because he harmed a part of the pact circle and that's not going to fly with Leone, Roscoe, you, or I. I think you can do the math" Fanny II asked as Arianna's eyes grew red and she looked her newest decommission up and down.

"Cool just sit him in one of the decommissioning chairs, put these glasses on you'll need them, do not I repeat **D-O-N-O-T** take the glasses off until I say and be ready to stuff your faces with lunch".

Arianna, Leone, and Fanny II put industrial sunglasses on as Emmit was pushed onto the chair and Arianna flipped a switch making a bright light fill the room making Emmit dazed.

"All right remove your glasses girls and I need two able agents that aren't my lunch buddies to escort this boy home".

Roscoe walked into the decommissioning chamber with a slice of hamburger pizza and another boy joined him.

"Ari this is John your personal assistant and John this is Arianna the decommissioning leader and your new boss so good luck" Roscoe said about to leave as Emmit' hand was put into Roscoe's.

"He's a newly decommissioned agent and he needs to find his home and in walks the helpful littlest Mckenzie child" Arianna said as Roscoe knowing better than to pick a fight with an agent higher than him led Emmit out of the treehouse.

"Mrs. I know this may not seem very important but I'm John your personal assistant. I'm being paid to take orders from you so you know order me around" John said his black hair covering his green eyes.

"Perfect here's a list of agents due for decommissioning and I know they trained you on that type of stuff. Also get a haircut because that mass of black hair makes it hard for me to see the color of your eyes".

"Done and done Ma'am you have nothing to worry about because I got these Decommissioned Agents on lock".

"Whatever you say kid just do as I tell you and we'll have very little problems all right? Also have Grape Soda and Grape Capri Suns in stock all the time".

"Well-we-really-must-be-going-John-was-it? We-have-a-very-important-lunch-to-tend-to-and-then-a-afternoon-filled-with-sleepover-planning-tonight" Fanny II said blushing after every word as Leone and Arianna smirked at her.

"I know those symptoms Fanny II the blushing, the slurring words, the glazed look in your eyes, the giggly voice you're in love and I've got to say he is a little old for you" Arianna said as Leone giggled skipping down the hall with her friends for lunch.

"**I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM AND I'LL SOCK ANYBODY'S MOUTH WHO SAYS I AM. I MEAN GEEZ CAN'T A GIRLL BE SHY AROUND A GUY AND NOT BE IN LOVE WITH THEM?**

"Not with their cheeks turning red they can't I mean who does she think she's trying to fool anywho? She's in love with him and I know we can get him in love with her after a while" Leone whispered as Fanny II angrily turned her head to face her.

"Lee I've never hit a girl in my life but if you continue to tell everyone that I'm in love with a boy then you're going to be leaving Moonbase one day with a black eye, a broken nose, and absolutely, positively no hair" Fanny II said as Leone gulped.

"Alright I won't tell anyone about the conversation you had with John Fan. I just think you should stop denying your feelings and tell John how you feel".

Fanny shoved Leone and pushed open the cafeteria doors where everyone was giggling looking down at their phones and Leone whispered uh oh under her breath.

"Please-tell-me-this-isn't-your-doing-Leone-Apple-Sanban. Because-if-it-is-we-are-going-to-have-it-out-right-here-in-this-caffeteria-my-friend-or-not-my-friend".

"Please don't hit me Fan I'm fragile like fine china in a packing box and I don't want to break. I Facebooked it before you told me not to mention it to anyone".

"**I'LL KILL YA LEONE APPLE SANBAN AND ALL THE OTHER STUFF I SAID I'D DO BEFORE IN THE HALL WILL BE DONE TO YOU TOO YOU NO GOOD BLABBERMOUTH OF A STINKY, TRASHY, FRIEND YOU ARE COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY DEAD TO ME**" Fanny II said as Leone dashed from the cafeteria bawling.

"Fanny II I've got to say that I know there's an apology dug deep inside of you and sooner or later you're going to need to use it on Leone Apple Sanban" Arianna said grabbing an Italian Sub and a Wild Cherry Pepsi from a table.

"Oh no there's not because I told her not to tell anyone about the conversation I had with John and she goes and tells the whole world in Facebook form".

"Whatevs all's I can say is that there's one deep in there and until you use it you're going to be eaten away by guilt until it tears you apart".

"No it won't because I will not let a stupid thing like words make me feel guilty Ari. Especially when I'm the innocent party here".

"Yea the screaming you did made you look totally innocent Fan. I mean at this point in time I bet you Lee's bawling her eyes out to your mom, my mom, or her mom but who knows maybe all three are with her".

"I could care less Ari because she had no right to tell all of Facebook that I had a crush on a boy and I will never let her live that down" Fanny II said storming from the cafeteria as Ariana watched hoping to make both of her friends become friends again before the night's sleepover.


	18. A Very KND Christmas Feast

On Christmas Day Kato was in the kitchen cooking everything for the agents to eat and he was pouring alcohol in the food that he was giving to the adults and then he made a fruitcake.

"These Bras and girl bras better appreciate everything I'm making for them because in Hawaii this would be a feast fit for a king" Kato said pouring spices all over the food not thinking that not every kid liked spicy food.

"A little tobassco, a little peppers, a little hot sauce, some barbeque sauce, some lemon pepper seasoning for the turkey, and a little spicy sausage for the stuffing.

Kato put the turkey in the oven and started making a ham with all the trimmings cutting pineapple and putting it in another oven.

"Merry Christmas Kate so how's the feast coming because there are a lot of hungry kids out there" Rachel said humming We Wish You A Merry Christmas under her breath.

"It's coming girl bra but I need to know if any of the kids are allergic to spicy food because if they are then I need to change my whole menu around".

"Kato you can't make the kids eat spicy food and is that rum I smell? I hope you're not putting alcohol in their food Kato because I promised the parents they would be looked after".

"I'm not but I did fuel the food with tobassco among other things and I hope they like spicy food because if not they're going to starve" Kato said basting the turkey with hot sauce.

"Kate you need to learn a thing or two about kids and the number one rule is they hate spicy anything and that includes John, Ariana, and Elizabeth who has told me that she will not eat anything spicy because the baby hates it" Rachel said assisting Kato in the kitchen.

"Girlie I got this just go tell the kids to be ready to have their taste buds wowed by the best food ever. Thanks to their fragile tummies I need to rework my whole menu and it could take a while".

"Kate just let me help because I know how to make the most perfect ham seeing Roscoe, Ariana, Elizabeth, and Nigel raved about it last year".

"Fine you're in charge of the ham and sides I'll make the rest but just know one thing I hate taking help so be glad I'm letting you help".

Rachel screamed yippee gleefully and tossed the ham to Tweaked who sniffed it then whined and ran the other way.

"Exactly how much spicy stuff is in the food Kato? I mean it's pretty bad when not even a dog will eat it because Tweaked will eat anything even his own vomit which is really gross" Rachel said getting spices so she could make the exact same ham she made the year before.

Tweaked slowly pawed at the ham as if it would attack him if he attempted to eat it and Rache giggled putting Tweak's food bowl on the floor and filling another bowl with water.

"There are we satisfied you scaredy dog? I mean honestly it's just ham what is the big deal about ham anyway Tweaked?"

"Maybe he's just not into human food Sheila as Wally calls every girl he sees. I mean not all dogs like human food" Kato said as Rachel giggled tossing a piece of her ham to Tweaked and it was gone in a second.

"He loves human food just not human food infused with chili sauce and all sorts of other spicy stuff Kate. I've seen this dog devour Ariana's vegetables without giving them a second look".

"Well maybe he needs to get used to spicy things because he's a dog after all and they eat spicy food sometimes. I mean you said he'd eat anything" Kato said trying to put hot sauce in Tweak's food but he growled and bared his teeth until Kato put the bottle on the counter.

"Another thing I learned about Tweaked is never and I mean never get in the way of him and his food. Gabriella made that mistake once and she learned the hard way with three stitches and a lollipop after".

"Yea well that doggy better keep his growls to himself because if he doesn't I'm going to make sure he learns his lesson really quick".

"Kate I would love to see you teach Tweaked anything that Roscoe hasn't yet. Roscoe is the key to Tweaked and he made sure they had a special bond from the word go" Rachel said putting the new ham in the oven and starting work on the stuffing and mashed potatoes.

"Rache that dog may be tough but I'm tougher than a flea bitten mutt with no good taste buds. I mean so what if I like my food spicy it's not like it's going to kill him to try it is it?"

"It might because there's no saying how much spice you mixed into that food Kate and that means that making him eat it could burn his poor wittle tummy".

"All right baby talk is inexcusable in this kitchen Kahuna because I don't do baby talk and wittle is definitely baby talk" Kato said pouring more rum in the turkey for the adults.

Rachel planted a smile on her face and slugged Kato who turned and angrily glared at her as she giggled her eyes filled with happiness.

"Kate lighten up it's Christmas Day buddy and you are the person who's honoring the time honored edition of being the KND cook for Christmas dinner so plant a smile on your face and cook that spicy food you like".

Roscoe walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Tweaked wagging his tail and jumping on him barking happily.

"Calm down Tweaked I knew I named you right boy. Anywho when's dinner because things are getting restless out there Mama" Roscoe said scratching Tweak's ears.

"It's getting there Roz just tell Leone to keep telling jokes and before you know it the food will be served buddy boy" Rachel said as Roscoe saw smoke rising from Kato's oven.

"Uhh Kato Big Guy there's a problem with whatever you're cooking in the oven it seems to be burning. Now I don't know about you but I refuse to eat burnt food".

"Bra worry about all those hungry agents out there and I'll worry about my food my friend and body to guard" Kato said pulling a finished turkey from the oven.

"See all done and this is for the adults not for kids because there's alcohol in it. Your gracious mother is cooking the turkey, ham, and sides for the kids".

"Hurry it up chop, chop mommy the agents tummy's are rumbling and I've been threatened more than once by them mostly by Elizabeth who said she has to feed baby Hope or Roscoe like now or she's going to eat her own foot".

"Great Roz thanks for the report and you be sure to tell Elizabeth that if she has a time machine then she can use it to speed up my cooking but until then there are snacks, drinks, and appetizers out there for her to scarf down".

Roscoe shrugged and skipped out of the kitchen screaming Elizabeth's name from the top of his lungs knowing it was the best way to get her to respond.

"Roz you best stop screaming my name and give me an ETA on dinner because baby Hope or Roscoe is kicking and that means they're hungry" Elizabeth said as Matthew walked up with a plate of appetizers for Elizabeth.

"Here my love this should tidy you over until the foods ready and Roz thanks so much for asking your mother her ETA because she's really not used to me asking her questions yet" Matthew said as Roscoe saluted Matthew and went to Leone to tell her to start making all her jokes.

"Alright Roz jokes are a go, go, go now you go in that kitchen and tell your mom to hurry her takuss up because all my best material has already been said in Christmas after Christmas after Christmas" Leone said grabbing the crowd's attention.

"You go Lee and I'll make sure everything's going as planned on the kitchen front until all the food's finished and ready to be served" Roscoe said rushing back to the kitchen.

"Mama I brought you some time and now you need to hurry because I don't know how much more time I can buy you".

"Good because the ham's done, the turkey's close to done, the sides are done, the desserts are done, and the rolls are baked so everything's a go in about five minutes so go tell Elizabeth that she should get everybody ready to feast on some ham, turkey, sides, dessert, fruity drinks and sugary sodas".

"Great because I don't know how much more Elizabeth can hold off from eating. She said baby Hope or Roscoe is kicking and that means they're hungry" Roscoe said helping Rachel carry all the stuff to the table with Leone making everybody laugh.

"Alright Lee take a seat and prepare to be wowed by the best ham ever made at least that's what Roscoe, Elizabeth, and Uncle Nigel said".

"You know it's not safe or polite to make a pregnant girl wait for food mother dear. I mean come on it's been like days before you finished the cooking" Elizabeth said as Rachel looked at her watch and grinned at Elizabeth.

"Well would you look at that hours get converted into days now Nigey. I mean come on Liz it's been like three hours days in Elizabeth's time" Rachel said as Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at Rachel in a teasing manner.

"You know mom it's not very polite to poke fun of your pregnant daughter especially since she's taking all of your parenting tips with a light heart heavy on the love".

"Liz I'm sorry I just thought it was funny that you count days as hours in your mind but never mind all that dig in all and everything you put on those plates better be eaten or I'm calling Africa and telling them to come appreciate this plentiful meal".

Elizabeth wasted no time loading her plate with ham, potatoes, macaroni and cheese, gravy, rolls, a salad, and a turkey leg topping it off with a Diet Coke as everyone stared at her.

"What I'm eating for two now you know? I mean little Hope or Roscoe can't starve just because the rest of you think I should ease off the eating" Elizabeth said her mouth full of ham as she smiled loving Rachel's ham.

"I wasn't staring because of baby Hope or Roscoe I was staring because in my mind I'm asking are you really going to eat all that by yourself?" Arianna asked as everybody winced knowing Arianna made a fatal mistake.

"Of course I am I mean what are you trying to say that I'm fat and shouldn't be eating this much food? I mean spit it out Ari".

"I wasn't calling you fat I was just saying that it's a mountain of food and it got me wondering if you could eat all of that by yourself".

"Ari quit while your ahead baby you'll never win this fight no matter how much you try because Lizzie like your mom will take things to heart at this point in the pregnancy" Nigel said as Elizabeth and Rachel's eyes stared hard at Nigel.

"Well I'm just going to shut my mouth and enjoy this very delicious looking and smelling meal Kato and your mom made for us Ari. If you need me you know where to find me".

"No I want to know what Ari really thinks about my weight and until I get a straight answer I refuse to eat any of my food" Elizabeth said as Arianna finally understood why what she said was a mistake.

"Well if you're not going to eat it can I? I mean it would be a shame to watch it go to waste and the poor people of Africa getting called. I mean do you know how many roaming minutes Aunt Rachel needs to use to call Africa?" Leone said staring hungrily at Elizabeth's food.

"No I'm going to eat it as soon as I get a straight answer out of Arianna the little sister with a big mouth. I mean I bet your mind was screaming for you to take back what you said after you said it".

"It is now I mean come on Elizabeth I didn't mean anything by what I said I was just wondering how a person can eat a mountain of food that's all" Arianna said her teeth ripping through a piece of turkey with gravy.

"Fine just next time you best chose your words more carefully because I'm very self-conscious right now and Matty will tell you all about that".

Matty just whistled to himself as if he was ignoring everything Elizabeth was saying to him hoping she wouldn't once again ask if she looked fat.

"I think we should all bury the hatchet and celebrate Christmas like we always do happy, full, and tired enough to sleep anywhere we find a place to" Hoagie said as Fanny grinned kissing her husband.

"Good idea and no more of this double talk nonsense Lizzie. I mean she's a little girl and she was just asking if you were going to eat everything on your plate" Fanny said seeing Elizabeth's plate half empty already.

"I'm self-conscious and she knows it now Aunt Fanny so let's eat and we can forget all the bad things Arianna said to me in the long run".

Fanny shrugged and ate the rest of her favorite meal because Kato made it the way she liked it spicier than anything in the world and with love.

Well that's it for now and Terminator sorry it took so long for this one but I had to figure out how to do this to my liking as well as to everybody else's so Merry Christmas And A Happy 2013 to all my fans.


	19. Mark And Ari's Big Day

That afternoon things between Leone and Fanny II were the same as the day before with Fanny II absolutely ignoring Leone both using Ariana as a messenger.

"Ari please tell the nasty, ugly, always smiling, secret teller to pass the subs please seeing I'm not about to crack and talk to her before she talks to me" Fanny II said as Leone bobbed her head to Little Talks blaring through her IPod's headphones.

Arianna tapped Leone as she giggled removing her headphones and looking at her Leone's eyes looking better than they did in the cafeteria earlier that day when Fanny II yelled at her.

"Lee Fanny II is requesting you pass the subs please because apparently she's not going to crack before you do. If I may say this fight's ridiculous because Leone sent the comment to Facebook before you Fanny II told her not to say anything" Arianna said as Fanny II stouted looking at her.

"Right and I suppose if Leone posted to all of Facebook that you loved Mark that things would be honky dory right?".

"I wouldn't blow it out of proportion because at least then Mark would know I love him and like him more than a friend".

"Fine then tell Leone to post your crush on Facebook not mine and we'll be honky dory. I mean if I had a crush which I don't It wouldn't be with a poor gutter rat choosing to be a servant to a higher power" Fanny II said as Mark and Roscoe walked into the cafeteria talking about Iron Man 3.

"That was by far the best Iron Man movie ever and I can't wait until it comes on DVD so I can complete my Iron Man collection" Mark said as Roscoe nodded agreeing with him.

"Uhh Marky maybe we should go out to eat because in case you haven't seen Facebook we're walking into World War IV or V just being here" Roscoe said trying to pull Mark away from Ariana's blue eyes and Fanny II's death stout.

"Come on Roz we're already here and besides Fanny II's our friend she's not going to beat us for sitting with them".

"Mark listen to me buddy there was a time when Fanny II was crushing on a boy and he found out about it. He left the altercation with a black eye, a cut lip, a nasty gash on his head, and some hurt feelings".

"Roz trust me if Fanny II flies off the handle I can handle myself and you because I've been a brave boy since the confrontation with Brandon".

"Mark snap-out-of-it. Do-you-have-any-idea-who-we're-talking-about-here? It's-Fanny-Abigail-Fullbright-the-2nd-and-she's-te n-of-you".

Roscoe slapped Mark across the face after each word and Mark smirked walking up to the girl's table ignoring Roscoe's cries of stop.

"Hi ladies mind if I join you for lunch? I mean is there anybody else you're saving seats for?" Mark asked as Fanny II grinned a secretive smile ushering Mark and Roscoe to sit down.

"Uhh Fanny II I want you to know here and now that I never believe Facebook it's a crock of lies and drama" Roscoe said as Leone stouted mumbling typical under her breath.

"There you see Fan nobody believes Facebook so can we just squash this feud? I mean you two were the best of friends before Facebook's Den Of Drama got you two" Ariana said as Fanny II held her hand out about to shake Leone's hand in friendship.

"Hi Arianna was it? I just wanted to ask you what you wanted for lunch and what all this stuff was about Facebook posts saying that some girl named Fanny Abigail Fullbright II was in love with me?" John asked as Arianna screamed I was so close loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Forget it I was willing to be her friend but not if the boy she's writing about believes every word that's written about him on Facebook. By the way Mark Arianna's in love with you and she wants everybody to know it" Fanny II said as Mark and Arianna's jaws dropped in surprise.

"Yea I guess it's cool that she's in love with me because she's pretty, cute, funny, and we grew up together so it was only a matter of time before word of her love for me since we were real little got out" Mark said as Arianna blushed and giggled bashfully at Mark.

"I doubt with all that is in me that mommy and daddy are going to let you date at the ripe age of seven. I mean come on Mark what do you think's going to happen?".

"I for one have to say it's about time someone besides Fanny II and I were let in on the secret because Mark talks about you non- stop Ari. It's always I wonder what Ari thinks about this, I wonder what Ari's doing today, ever notice how Ari's hair is so fluffy, blonde, and smells strongly of watermelon?".

Arianna stared into Mark's eyes and suddenly it was clear what she had to do about the Leone and Fanny II situation.

"Mark, Roz, Fanny II, John, and Leone follow me because I know where we can get some killer ice cream with all the fixings" Arianna said as the others followed without hesitation.

"Where do you think she's taking us? I mean the suspense for killer ice cream is killing me and all the fixings is just icing on the ice cream cake mmmmmmmmmmm ice cream cake's good too" Leone said the goofy Kuki side of her coming out.

"I don't care where she's taking us because wherever we go I have to be in the same room as you and that just might make me barf" Fanny II said with Leone mimicking her making faces behind Fanny II's back.

"Sharp right here people then get ready for the best Ice cream shop this side of Moonbase trust me once you eat this ice cream it's going to become an addiction".

"Wait Ari if we take a sharp right that'll lead us straight into-" Mark began but Roscoe stopped him saying don't ruin the surprise through gritted teeth.

Mark nodded indicating he understood and Arianna led the group through a sharp right and in front of everyone stood an industrial sized freezer and everybody except Fanny II gulped.

"All right reasoning with you two didn't work, asking you to be friends didn't work, and trying to remind you of our friendship didn't work which means drastic action" Arianna said grabbing Fanny II and Leone's hands.

"Please tell me there's ice cream with hot fudge, nuts, cherries, candy, and whipped cream in there Ari. If not then I'm going to have the breakdowns to end all breakdowns".

"Leone how stupid can you be ice cream could be in there as well as candy frozen solid, whipped cream frozen solid, nuts harder than usual, and cherries frozen solid. The fact that you said hot fudge in a freezer is just plain idiotic on your part" Fanny II said trying to squirm free of Arianna.

"It is not hot fudge could be in there Abigail I mean who made you queen of the freezer?" Leone asked sticking her tongue out at Fanny II.

"It wouldn't be hot fudge in a freezer you idiot because a freezer is cold and it make's everything in it frozen".

"**I-HAVE-HAD-IT-WITH-ALL-YOUR-BICKERING-NOW-GET-READ Y-TO-BE-PUNISHED-THE-SAME-WAY-I-WAS-WHEN-I-REFUSED -TO-BE-FRIENDS-WITH-ROSCOE-HOPE-YOU-BROUGHT-A-SWEA TER**" Arianna screamed opening the freezer door and pushing Fanny II and Leone inside.

"When you two are ready to be friends and show me that your friends then and only then will I let you out of the 30 below weather you're in now".

Arianna shut and locked the freezer door with Fanny and Rachel passing her in the hall with smiles on their faces.

"I knew the freezer method would rub off I mean Aunt Fanny said it wouldn't but by the looks of things it so did" Rachel said hearing a banging on the other end of the door.

"That doesn't sound like making nice to me and until it does our sleepover is postponed for a later time ladies. I'm serious this feud is ridiculous seeing you were friends just this morning".

"Mama please tell her to let us out we'll be friends honest I mean it's freezing in here and Leone is determined to find a stupid jar of hot fudge in a bloody freezer!" Fanny II screamed as Fanny smirked walking up to the freezer door.

"Looks like Facebook claimed another two victims huh ladies? I mean you'd be surprised how many friendships have floated away thanks to it" Fanny said watching Arianna lock the door and lean against it.

"HHHHHHoooooooottttttttt fffffffuuuuuddddddggggggggggggeeeeeeee where are youuuuuuuuuuu?" Leone screamed throwing all the frozen things aside determined to find hot fudge in a cold freezer.

"Quit it you bloody aggravating, blabbermouth, of a human being it's your fault we're in this bloody mess in the first bloody place".

"Nuh uh if you hadn't said you were never talking to me again which I win because I said you'd talk to me eventually so hah, hah, hah then we wouldn't be in this cold freezer searching for hot fudge".

"You may have got me to talk to you again but I'm never going to forgive you for the Facebook post and if you think for one second there is hot fudge in a freezer then you're stupider than you look".

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm never talking to you ever again Fanny Abigail Fullbright the second starting now you won't ever hear me say a word to you".

"Thank Heavens maybe now we can get this over with quick and without your mousy voice full of happy expression ruining everything".

"Ahhhhh there you are hot fudge in my sweater pocket where I always put you now to have an all you can eat ice cream feast".

"I thought you said you weren't talking again Leone. FYI those sounds coming out of your mouth are words put them together and you have talking" Fanny II said as Arianna on the other side of the freezer smirked.

"Just to be clear she said she was never talking to you again and just now I believe as everybody who knows Leone will agree that she was talking to her hoarded hot fudge bottle which may be extremely hot still" Arianna said as Leone made herself a sundae.

"Fine if you're giving me the silent treatment then I'm drawing a line in the frost on the floor and you are to stay on your side, I'll stay on mine, and there'll be another line that is neutral".

Leone ignored Fanny II devouring her sundae and grabbing the tub of vanilla ice cream and toppings holding all of it close to her.

"Fine if its dessert war you want then we're splitting the fixings and you can keep your stupid tub of vanilla ice cream and your jar of now cold fudge I take it".

Leone hoarded the fixings pulling them to her sweater also taking strawberry ice cream knowing it was Fanny II's favorite.

"Alrighty you dessert hog I'll play your game and I'll play it even better than you can play it because I know your guilty pleasure food too because I like you can read" Fanny II said grabbing a package of frozen hot dogs and opening them sucking on one like a popsicle.

"Fan I hope you aren't sucking frozen hot dogsicles in there because if you are that is truly disgusting" Arianna said as Fanny and Rachel nodded in approval.

"Ari please let us out making nice isn't going to work because Leone is being an infant and refusing to talk to or share with me".

"Fanny II Leone is just doing to you what you're doing to her which is hurting you the only way she can and right now that's giving you the silent no dessert treatment" Kuki said seeing everyone crowded around the freezer.

"How would you know Auntie Kuki you don't have the slightest clue what your devious daughter will do to hurt someone".

After Fanny II said this tears trickled down her cheeks and Leone also started crying inching to Fanny II not sure if Fanny II was going to hit her or hug her but she was hoping for a hug.

"I'm-sorry-Fanny-I-never-meant-to-hurt-your-feelin gs-or-tell-all-of-facebook-that-you-had-a-crush-on -John. I-mean-what-kind-of-friend-am-I" Leone bawled snot sticking to her nose because of the cold.

"You're the best friend a girl like me could ever ask for Lee and I should have realized that hours ago before I said I was never going to talk to you again" Fanny II said hugging Leone as the door opened and they rushed out ready for a hot shower and sleepover fun.

"So ladies I've got to say quickest freeze treatment ever. I mean when Ari and Roscoe went in they would be there for hours before they had their breakthrough" Rachel said as Ariana opened her arms and the two girls ran into them.

"Ladies let's get you two into a hot shower and ice cream sundaes while Mark and Ari talk through their issues with friendship and beyond friendship and they don't need a peanut or in this case a walnut gallery around them".

Everybody left as Ariana grabbed Mark's hand and they walked down the hall an awkward silence following them.

"Soooooo weird how we're both in love with each other but none of us really admitted to the other that we loved them huh?" Mark asked as Arianna's green eyes met his and he suddenly felt that he'd do anything for her.

"Not really I mean I'm sure Romeo never confessed that he loved Juliette until he was sure she loved him back" Arianna said leading Mark to her room and shutting the door.

"Arianna if you don't mind me asking when did you first fall in love with me? I mean was it recently or like decades ago?"

"Actually it was when we were five and we were supposed to hate each other because our friends tell us that we're supposed to hate each other because apparently girls have cooties and boys have whatever it is your sister makes up to scare us girls".

"When two years ago did you figured out that you loved me? I mean it was a whole two years ago and I want an exact date".

"It was August 12th and we were arriving at KND Camp for the 5th year in a row and yes I know that means we were born into KND camp but you and I know that we were born into it" Arianna began as Mark smiled knowing the incident she was going to tell.

"Anyways there I was stressing over who I was taking to the all night cartoon movie marathon and in you walked drenched because of Roscoe and Leone's water guns".

"Yea they really got me good and I told them that I'd never speak to them again which in Leone's language meant five minutes and then the non- stop begging game" Mark said giggling as Arianna couldn't help but giggle along with him.

"Yea so you noticed me stressing, talking to myself, and demolishing sandcastles in my wake of anger so you came and tried to calm me down".

"Yea well you were acting like my sister after a dessert ban and trust me Fanny II is all about her dessert's so I decided to try and talk some sense into you".

"So you asked me what was wrong and I burst out crying telling you I had two tickets to the all night cartoon movie marathon and no one to go with me and you looked at me like I had five heads and three ears".

"I was just surprised that nobody asked the prettiest, cutest, funniest, most popular girl at camp to movie night. I mean I asked myself who am I to ask a girl as pretty as you to movie night?"

"But you did ask me even if it was a low mumble of a question it was still an invitation and I accepted it because you were cute in your shy ways" Arianna said ruffling Mark's brown hair.

"Yea you made it perfectly clear that I had cute, shy ways and it made the front page of the camp newspaper which to this day has given me the nickname cutey shy boy and I love it" Mark said handing the newspaper from years before to Arianna.

"So that night we went to the mess hall for the movie night and we snuggled together in the same sleeping bag because Marky the cute, shy, boy who remembers everything forgot his sleeping bag".

"I was so terrified about my first date and I was nervous about where to put my hands, if you were going to kiss me, or if I was going to kiss you that my sleeping bag slipped my mind".

Arianna laughed her angel laugh making Mark grin as she stared into his eyes entrancing him with them knowing she could make him do anything with her eyes.

"So anyhow you snuggled next to me telling me how warm I was to which I answered of course I'm warm it's like eighty degrees in the mess hall and it was hotter with everybody in the same room" Arianna said giggling because she remembered it like it was yesterday.

"I remember that you tried kissing me when the lights went out even if you said it was out of your fear of the dark" Mark said chuckling as Arianna giggled with him.

"Yea well at least I didn't pretend to be snuggling when all the while I was looking for comfort from someone with the same fears as me".

Mark and Arianna laughed at each other and they finally leaned in about to kiss but Nigel stepped in front of them just in time.

"Marky my main man so how's life treating you? I mean are you going crazy without Brandon torturing you anymore?" Nigel asked hoping what he saw when he walked into the kitchen was a fluke.

"Daddy you just walked into a really important moment in my life and that is my first kiss. I mean now what will I say about my first kiss Mark Fullbright tried kissing me but my daddy got in his way?" Arianna asked with Nigel grabbing Arianna and Mark's arms.

"Kissing is off limits until you're at least twelve and understand a little more about love. I mean what are you guys thinking trying to kiss each other?"

"Daddy who are you King Triton or something? News flash I don't have red hair, a purple seashell bra, thingamabobs, or a green tail and you don't have a scepter, white hair, a green tail, and control over six daughters".

"Young lady I will not have you thinking kissing at an early age is all right and I'm sure your mom would agree with me. I mean you have your whole life to dream of your first kiss".

Nigel found Rachel persuading Elizabeth and Matthew to babysit that night and once he cleared his throat angrily Rachel stopped looking at him and his two love hostages.

"Well go on tell your mother what you two were about to do Ari or maybe you'd like to tell her Marky" Nigel said anger thick in his voice.

"It better not be what I think they were doing or we're having all sorts of words with them Nigey I mean they are way too young for that" Rachel said as Nigel nodded nudging Mark to Rachel.

"Well Auntie Rachel Ari and I were thinking about old times and before we knew it we were leaning in our lips puckered and almost touching when Uncle Nigel stormed in ruining everything" Mark said as Rachel sighed relief and backhanding Nigel.

"Nigel Edward Uno you had me scared to death Honey. I mean honestly what is wrong with kissing anyway I mean who are you King Triton?"

"See daddy I told you that you were acting like King Triton you big meanie no wonder Ariel never listened to him. I mean do I look like I have a dingelhopper?" Arianna asked standing her ground.

"Arianna we have rules in this house and they must be obeyed and rule Numero Uno is no kissing until you pass my love test and it is extensive" Nigel said as Mark gulped knowing big words and adults were never good.

"Ugh you know maybe I should buy a fish, a crab, and a seagull and name them Flounder, Sebastian, and Scuttle I mean geez it was just a little kiss".

"It starts with a little kiss then they get bigger and longer until you get married and then it's nonstop kissing".

Arianna huffed and ran off with Mark following her having the perfect plan to make Nigel blow his top and get the one thing he wanted and knew Ariana wanted too.

"Geez I swear it's like I'm living out The Little Mermaid in great detail and nobody could care except for maybe you my little Prince Eric" Arianna said smiling down at Mark.

"Yea so you know Ariel she was rebellious against her father's wishes which is why she was always getting yelled at, grounded, and hating her father with an art" Mark said and Arianna nodded looking into Mark's blue eyes.

"So what are you saying that I should kiss you and see where we go from there? Because if you are I'm game and I'm sure your mom and dad would take it better than my dad is" Arianna said puckering as Mark did the same and they leaned in kissing lost in the moment not hearing the footsteps.

"Wow that was fun I mean in a kissing sort of way it was like two fish touching lips but maybe next time we could try using our tongues like Matthew and Elizabeth".

"**YOU- ARE- IN- SO- MUCH- TROUBLE- YOUNG- LADY. I- MEAN- WHAT- PART- OF- NO- KISSING- DO- YOU- NOT- UNDERSTAND?**" Nigel screamed grabbing Arianna's arm and forcing her down the hall with Fanny and Hoagie watching with worried looks.

"Nigel what's all the screaming about? You're going to wake Kuki and Gabriella and you know how Kuki gets if Gabby doesn't get her nap" Fanny said as Nigel locked eyes with the one person he could blame at the time.

"**YOU TELL YOUR SON THAT HIS HORNDOG LIPS ARE TO STAY TO HIMSELF UNTIL ARI'S 20 AND EVEN THEN SHE MAY BE TOO YOUNG TO KISS**".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Nigel cool your jets what are you talking about? I mean fill us in on what son we're talking about Brandon or Mark?" Hoagie asked and Nigel sighed angrily.

"**WHAT IN GOD'S GREEN EARTH MAKES YOU THINK I COULD BE TALKING ABOUT BRANDON HOAGIE? IT'S MARK IT'S ALWAYS BEEN MARK AND IT'LL ALWAYS BE MARK**".

"Nigel I've got to say those are some pretty big accusations to put on our Mark's shoulders. I mean how did he get alone with Ari in enough time to kiss her in the first place?".

"**HE SNUCK AWAY WITH HER WHEN I FORBADE HER TO KISS HIM THAT'S HOW YOU RED HEADED, BOY HATING, IRISH IDIOT**" Nigel screamed gulping realizing what he said a second too late.

"Nigel I'm going to let what you said about me slide because you're obviously angry, delirious, a little overprotective, and an obvious concerned parent so if you want we can get Mark out here and settle all this mess all right?" Fanny asked as Nigel nodded and Mark crept from his room.

"Mark honey please get out here and tell your mother, Uncle Nigel, Ari, and I that you never kissed her" Hoagie said with Rachel racing down the hall.

"We never kissed we were talking about it but that was it then Uncle Nigel storms in like gangbusters and then pulls Arianna out of my room blowing his top" Mark lied twirling his toe on the floor and Arianna whispered oh no because anybody who knew Mark knew the toe twirl meant he was fibbing.

"Soooooo Marky are you sure you weren't kissing Arianna in your room before Uncle Nigel found you? Because you know mama Fullbright has ways of catching fibbers just ask daddy" Fanny said and Mark nodded still twirling his toe on the floor.

"Mark you know that if you lie it makes God cry and making God cry isn't winning you any heaven points young man".

Mark gulped as after Fanny said this and she stared into his eyes her eyes burning into his and he didn't dare blink knowing blinking was a form of weakness and a way to detect lies.

"Mark you don't want to make God and all his angels cry do you? I mean that has to be eating you alive from the inside out if you're lying big emphasis on the **IF**".

"Well maybe it was just a peck but you know it was just a peck nothing to go around bragging about which is why I was afraid to tell you" Mark said the toe to his shoe digging into the floor.

"Marky I'm giving you one last chance to come clean before I go to your accomplice and she doesn't want that trust me Ari sweetie you don't" Fanny said with Mark's toe twirling faster and faster.

"We only pecked and that's the story I'm sticking with and I suggest to my accomplice that she do the same if she's smart".

"Fine have it your way Mark I'll just go to Ari and we'll have a girl to girl moment which will break her defenses and then I'll make her confess".

"**WE KISSED ALRIGHT WE DID IT AND IT WASN'T A PECK IT WAS A LONG KISS AND I TOLD MARK THAT THE NEXT TIME WE KISS WE SHOULD USE OUR TONGUES LIKE MATTY AND ELIZABETH**" Arianna screamed breaking down with Mark staring at the floor.

"Mark you owe Uncle Nigel and Aunt Rachel an apology right now kiddo then we're going to talk about a little thing called boundaries" Fanny said as Mark mumbled sorry and he was led down the hall by Fanny and Hoagie.

"And you young lady are grounded for defying me and for harboring a liar get me? Because if you don't I'll make sure you do before your groundings done" Nigel said with Arianna nodding and walking back to her room for God only knows how long.

R&R peeps and terminator I like your ideas and they'll be in the next chapter promise and a big shout out to my other fans if you want a part ask and I'll ad anybody else in so keep the replies coming.


End file.
